


Bing(o) - Battle of the Bottoms

by signed_aj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, AsaNoya - Freeform, Asanoya is just as central at Tsukkiyama, Bingo, Choking, Established Relationship, Every Chapter Will Have Smut, Food Play, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Marks, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Public Hand Jobs, Quickies, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shower Sex, Smut, Switching Couple POV, Topping from the Bottom, Weed is smoked occasionally, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Brat, like almost 200k of plot, second year tsukkiyama, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 73,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signed_aj/pseuds/signed_aj
Summary: A four by four bingo chart.Sixteen challenges to complete.Two bottoms who want a little more from their boyfriends.And two tops who have no idea their sex lives have been turned into a competition.Yamaguchi Tadashi vs. Nishinoya YuuA battle of the bottoms*Updates Sundays*
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 111
Kudos: 393





	1. B3 - Sext

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta @harleybarley for hyping me up through the last several months of me getting this fic started and sending me chocolate oranges to help with the nights of writing pages and pages of smut.

Tadashi and Nishinoya never really thought they had anything in common that didn’t pertain to their overly tall, overly emotional boyfriends. 

Sure they both loved volleyball, but everyone on their team loved volleyball, and Tadashi still found other things to bond with them over. 

He, Hinata, Kageyama, and of course Tsukishima had grown close without even realizing it just from being the newest members on the team and constantly feeling like they were fighting for their chance to play (even though Tadashi was the only one who ever actually had to fight for a spot on the court).

Tanaka had once invited he and Tsukishima to play a round of a new video game with Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita towards the middle of his first year and despite Tsukishima only playing a few more times after that, Tadashi still played with the others frequently enough that they’d developed a particularly close bond.

Even some of the new first years had gone out of their way to befriend him after seeing him do his jump serve during the annual new members match that he and Kinoshita had played in. He’d had private lessons with several of them many times since then, just like Shimada still did for him.

For some reason, Tadashi and Nishinoya had never had one of those experiences that made them especially close. The occasional conversation with Hinata or Daichi about being raging bisexuals didn’t make them feel any closer. Acknowledging that they both had a tall boyfriend wasn’t anything special considering Asahi and Nishinoya’s height difference was significantly larger than Tadashi and Tsukishima’s.

Their lack of connection had never seemed like much of an issue until Tadashi was sitting in the desk next to Nishinoya’s in an after school detention they’d gotten for breaking up a fight between their underclassmen. Left unattended with their phones confiscated, there was absolutely nothing to occupy their minds aside from homework and Tadashi didn’t see that approach working for Nishinoya.

After almost a year and a half on the same team, the fact that they were sitting in awkward silence was almost startling. What kind of teammates were they?

Nishinoya threw his head back, groaning loudly. It’d been thirteen minutes (Tadashi had been counting to keep himself occupied) since the teacher had left the classroom with a warning not to talk, even though she wouldn’t be there. 

“Should have let them handle it themselves,” he complained.

“Those two are even worse than Kageyama and Hinata were at the beginning of last year. At least they worked it out with a quick attack and a make out session in the middle of a practice game instead of by trying to beat the snot out of each other in the middle of the hallway.” 

Nishinoya snorted. “I kind of think we should have let them go at it for a little while longer. Maybe something more interesting would have happened and we wouldn’t be sitting in detention right now.”

“You know those two are on their last leg with the vice principal,” Tadashi reminded. “If we hadn’t taken the fall, they both would have been suspended on the spot.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed. “I’m not exactly on good terms with the VP either, you know? He still keeps an eye on me all the time since my suspension. I might just have to put in a well-worded suggestion that Ennoshita kick them off the team after this one. I can’t get in trouble anymore, especially for things that aren’t my fault!”

Tadashi chuckled. “Funny that you and Asahi also resolved your issues by making out in a public area.”

Nishinoya grinned at the memory. “You mean when I got tired of the tension and cornered him in the hotel we were staying at? Yeah, good times.”

“Think they’ll resolve it the same way?”

“Absolutely not!” He shuddered slightly. “I’m starting to realize that the reason the team was so healthy last year was because over half the team was into dudes. Any tension we had was sexual tension. Not this toxic masculinity bullshit. Those two are really bringing us down. I’m 100 percent sure that we could get by without a couple of benchwarmers. I mean, they’re not regulars for a reason.” 

Tadashi frowned. “I wasn’t on the starting lineup last year.”

Nishinoya waved his hand like he was trying to swat away the words that had just come out of Tadashi’s mouth. “But you were vital to the team. Those two will never step foot on the court during an official game without getting us a penalty. We’ve got three other first years to deal with, anyway.”

“Do you really think Ennoshita would actually kick them off? Especially Ogawa? He’s your successor, after all. What are we going to do next year if we don’t have a libero?”

“What’s worse? Not having a trained libero next year or not having someone to train the libero this year? The second they realize I’m not there to help the baby libero during practice, Ogawa and Gotou will be turning in their uniforms. We need to restore the gay balance to the team, and _fast.”_

Tadashi nodded a little, looking up at the random notes scribbled on the blackboard. He wondered momentarily if Nishinoya was right about the balance of the team relying on over half of them landing somewhere on the spectrum of liking other guys. He thought it might be more about the fact that more than half of them were in love with fellow teammates.

“How’s Asahi?” he asked, turning his attention back to Nishinoya.

Nishinoya shifted in his chair and grinned. “Incredible as always. He’s doing so well on their university team, you wouldn’t believe it. Been there for what, three months? And he’s already practically replaced their ace. Daichi and Suga are slowly working their way in as regulars too. As soon as Ryuu, Ennoshita, and I graduate, that starting lineup is going to be all Karasuno Players. They’re not going to know what hit ‘em.” 

Tadashi smiled at his enthusiasm. “Maybe we should take the team to a game sometime. I’m sure it’d make everyone really happy to see them on the court again. Maybe the first years will learn a little something too.” 

“Asahi doesn’t really like it when I come to the games. He says I cheer too loud and his upperclassmen make fun of him, but if we all go, he can’t complain, right?”

“I guess not,” Tadashi agreed.

Silence stretched between them. 

Tadashi pulled his knees up into the seat between his body and the desk. Tsukishima always made fun of him for sitting like that, something about him being too small for his own good, but Tadashi never minded it. When he made fun of him for sitting like that, he also gave him the look he got when he thought Tadashi was doing something cute, so it was clear that his insults were just a cover for his affection. 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Nishinoya grumbled.

“I- I didn’t say anything,” Tadashi stammered, startled out of his thoughts.

“I know, but you’ve got that stupid look on your face.”

“What stupid look?”

Nishinoya raised a brow as if it were obvious. “The one you get when you’re thinking about Tsukishima either hugging you or railing you. I haven’t been able to distinguish the two yet.”

Tadashi grimaced. “I was thinking about him making fun of the way I sit.”

He shrugged, eyes flickering over Tadashi’s position in his seat. “I was close.”

“Not really.”

“We can agree to disagree.” Nishinoya shrugged off his uniform jacket that he’d long since unbuttoned. Peeking out of the top of the collar of his t-shirt were three red lines. From what he’d seen that morning while they were all changing in the club room, those three lines continued all the way down his back along with probably a dozen deeper, darker lines.

“Hey, uh,” Tadashi started, almost immediately regretting opening his mouth when Nishinoya turned towards him. “Can I ask you something? It’s kinda weird… and personal.”

Nishinoya’s face lit up with excitement at the mention of the question being weird. “Definitely!”

“It’s about Asahi.”

“Even better.”

Tadashi felt his cheeks getting warm. He had the urge to make up some stupid question about Asahi that had nothing to do with what he truly wanted to ask to save himself from the inevitable embarrassment. The excitement on Nishinoya’s face pushed him forward. 

He swallowed, looking away as he spoke. “Well… it’s just, I noticed the scratches on your back. This morning after practice while we were changing-”

Nishinoya practically beamed at him. “Oh, you mean, my pride and joy?”

“Uh-”

“It’s so hard to get Asahi to do anything like that. When I can manage it, I bask in the glory of having his marks on me for as long as I can still see them. I mean, you get that, right? If Tsukishima leaves marks on you, you can’t just not look at them every chance you get.”

“Kinda,” he admitted. “Tsukki’s never really left marks on me, though. He doesn’t want to because he says he’s worried he’ll hurt me.”

The only marks that Tsukishima had ever left on Tadashi had been the bruises where his fingertips had dug into his hips a little too hard. Tadashi had absolutely obsessed over the marks. He’d gone as far as to take pictures of his hips to remember it, and he’d gotten off to those pictures more times than he’d like to admit. 

Despite how much Tadashi loved them, and how many times he’d told Tsukishima that, he’d been apologized to for at least a week and had been bought dinner the following night to make up for it. Tsukishima had never left marks on him after that and if Tadashi had left marks on Tsukishima, it’d been by accident and even if he noticed them, Tsukishima never mentioned them.

“Asahi doesn’t like it either. He gets really frustrated with himself when it happens because he never means for it to. That’s why I call him my gentle giant.”

“If he doesn’t like it so much, how do you get him to do it?”

Nishinoya shrugged. “Take a bit of control. I go really, really, painfully slow with the foreplay until he’s all flustered and frustrated. Then I ride him. When it takes that long, you get a little out of it. Lost in sensation, if you will. Then you’re not always aware of what you’re doing. He’s like a different person then. I can get him to leave all kinds of marks on me when I do that.”

Tadashi found himself taking mental notes of this tactic. He’d most definitely get too scared to actually try and pull it off, but knowing it was an option made warmth pool in his stomach.

“But I can only do it every couple of months or so,” he continued. “Like I said, he doesn’t like it because he doesn’t like seeing me hurt. Even if I love the marks and fuck, I love them, I don’t want to see him upset with himself. I’m slowly getting him more and more used to the idea, but it’s taking a while.” 

Tadashi couldn’t say Asahi’s reluctance surprised him. For as big and scary as he looked, he was one of the most gentle and easily scared people that Tadashi had ever met. He was especially gentle with Nishinoya, which had always been quite the spectacle when Nishinoya was being overly exuberant. 

“What about Tsukishima?” Nishinoya asked, pulling Tadashi’s attention back to the conversation.

“What about him?”

“I don’t know. I feel like with his mind, he’s gotta be kinda really kinky, right?” 

Tadashi nearly laughed. “Unfortunately for me, he’s the most vanilla person I’ve ever met. Considering every stupid fact he’s got in that beautiful brain of his, I feel like anything remotely kinky he’s ever learned had either gotten lost or bounced right off of it.” 

“That piss you off?” 

“To no end! Is it too much to ask for him to put his hands around my throat just once?”

Nishinoya chuckled. “You know, out of the two of you, I never thought the socially awkward, ‘sorry, Tsukki’, push over would be the kinky one.” 

Tadashi couldn’t help but agree with him. It wasn’t until the third time that they’d had sex that he started realizing that the random fantasies and things he’s played with in his own time had definitely carried over into the bedroom. He’d always thought that things like having your hair pulled and wanting to get choked were just horny teenage brain things that everyone thought about until he mentioned having Tsukishima pin his hands down and gotten looked like he was from another planet.

“It’s so frustrating sometimes that I want to scream,” Tadashi admitted. “Being a kinky bottom with a top who maybe has some kind of power complex, but not much else is really fucking frustrating for me.”

“I feel that, man,” Nishinoya agreed. “I’ve been trying to get Asahi to make noise in bed for almost six months now and every time he gets close his face gets all red and he stops. We’ve been together for over a year now and I’ve never heard that boy moan.” 

“Tsukki won’t moan either!” Tadashi turned in his chair to face Nishinoya entirely so that his voice would be less likely to travel out the door. “The thought of it makes me… God, I’d absolutely die if I got him to make any noise.”

“For two of the most opposite in personality people, I never would have imagined that Tsukishima and Asahi would be so similar in bed,” Nishinoya snorted. “Like sure, I love him to pieces and the sex is great, but I can’t even fathom what it’d be like if he let me pull his hair sometimes. Am I crazy for thinking that definitely has to be a kink for him? I mean, have you seen that hair? The fact that it’s never been pulled is one of the worst things to happen in this century!”

“He’s never let you pull his hair?” Tadashi nearly yelled, shocked. “I mean, I’ve never really tried it with Tsukki, but I just assumed that dating Asahi would involve a lot of hair pulling.”

Nishinoya shot him an amused smirk. “Thought about fucking my boyfriend, huh? Things with Tsukishima really that boring?” 

“Tsukki’s not boring! It’s just frustrating to know that he’s probably got at least three kinks that have yet to be unlocked, and I can’t figure out what they are because he’s scared to experiment.”

“Okay, fair, but you didn’t deny thinking about fucking Asahi.”

Tadashi glanced at the amusement on Nishinoya’s face and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. “I’ve thought about doing things with almost everyone on the team at least once.” He looked back at Nishinoya as he said. “You included.”

Nishinoya’s usual coolness seemed to be rattled only slightly by this, but he recovered by letting out a breathy laugh. “Oh yeah? Was I good?”

“It’s weird to think about doing things with another bottom.”

His eyes sharpened into a glare. “Why do you assume I’m a bottom?” he huffed. “Just because I’m short doesn’t mean-”

Tadashi’s chuckle cut him off. “There’s no one that can control you like Asahi can. We’ve all seen the way he grabs you, and how you let him. Height’s not a factor in it. Willingness to be controlled is.” 

“You sound like Tsukishima,” he grumbled, crossing his arms. “Who says he’s not a power bottom?”

“You came to school limping at least once a week last year. When you did, Asahi would carry your things around and apologize constantly.”

Nishinoya’s face burned red, and he crossed his arms. “Alright, Tsukish-”

“Tsukki’s the one who pointed that out to me.”

“Why’d he even notice that?”

“Because you’re both whipped, and he finds humor in pointing that out.”

“You’re both just as whipped as we are!” Nishinoya argued, sounding flustered.

Tadashi shrugged, feeling no need to deny this claim. “Yeah. We are.”

It seemed that Nishinoya had nothing he could say to this, so they lulled into a comfortable silence. The only sounds for several minutes were of Nishinoya digging a notebook out of his bag and then his pencil scratching across paper as he started to draw out what looked like a chart from Tadashi’s seat. 

“Do you have any fantasies?”

Despite his surprise at the sudden question, Tadashi found that the normal shame he had with these kinds of things wasn’t there. Talking to Nishinoya about things like fantasies and kinks didn’t seem nearly as daunting when he knew they were so similar in what they wanted and what they weren’t getting.

“Doesn’t everyone?” 

Nishinoya seemed amused by this response. “I guess so. Tell me some of yours.”

Tadashi thought for a moment, digging deep into the thoughts that he’d often had alone in the shower or in his bed at two in the morning when his arousal kept him wide awake. He swallowed back the rush of ideas that poured into his head. “I guess, I want to have sex somewhere other than in one of our rooms. I want to get railed in the shower or somewhere we definitely shouldn’t be, you know?”

“That’s risky.”

“It sounds fun, though.”

Nishinoya nodded. “Couldn’t agree more. What else?”

“I… I want to try more things that aren’t sex but are still super erotic and sexual.”

“Like 69’ing?” Nishinoya asked without looking up from his paper. “Asahi’s always been scared to try that. He’s worried the height difference will make it awkward.”

“Tsukki says he’s scared I’ll bite his dick.”

Nishinoya choked back a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand to hold it in. “Have you ever bitten his dick before?”

“No! It’s just one of his weird, irrational fears. He’s loved every blowjob I’ve ever given him, and he knows it. I think he’s just scared to try new things.”

Nishinoya nodded in apparent understanding, making Tadashi feel better about wanting something that Tsukishima so adamantly denied him the pleasure of.

“You ever given each other rim jobs?”

Tadashi sucked in a breath to push back the groan that was working its way up his throat at the thought of Tsukishima’s tongue against him. “He’s given me a few, but I’m never allowed near his ass like that. It’s sad, really. He has a beautiful ass.”

“So I’m assuming you’ve never topped?”

He shook his head. “We got close once, but we were both so nervous we had to stop. I thought Tsukki might die from the embarrassment of having me inside him like that.” He cringed at the thought of how that night had gone. “What about you?” 

“Asahi’s very protective of his asshole.”

Tadashi snorted a leaned back in his chair. “Fair enough.” 

“So what else? Tell me all the nasty shit you crave.”

“Don’t call it nasty shit if you want me to talk about it with you,” he whined.

Nishinoya just grinned at his discomfort. “Spill, Tadashi.”

He sighed. “Well, Tsukki thinks this is weird, but I’ve always really wanted to get tied down. I really do think he likes control to an extent, but the thought of me not being able to stop him if I need to freaks him out.” 

“That’s what safe words are for.”

Tadashi shrugged. “We have one, but… I don’t know. He worries too much about what he’s doing wrong in every situation. For someone so verbally brazen, he’s too kind for his own good.”

“Verbally brazen, you say? You’re not telling me that Tsukishima talks dirty, are you?” 

Tadashi opened his mouth to answer, but the embarrassment crept up his throat and held onto his words. Nishinoya’s grin spread and Tadashi had the urge to shove his face into the desk.

“Oh, he does, doesn’t he?” he asked excitedly. “Damn, Yamaguchi. How could I ever have thought that Tsukishima was boring when he’s just as much of an asshole in bed as he is out of it?”

“It’s not- he doesn’t… he’s not mean to me like that. He knows I don’t like it when he makes fun of me or calls me names so he…” Nishinoya looked at him expectantly, and Tadashi wanted to be swallowed by the floor so that his amused eyes couldn’t bore into him any longer. “He teases, but he never says anything mean. Like I said, he likes control to an extent. That control is mainly telling me what to do and making me beg.”

He shifted uncomfortably, feeling as though he might have said too much. The unfading grin on Nishinoya’s face suggested otherwise. Nishinoya sighed and flicked his pencil between his fingers. 

“I think Asahi knows that it’s pointless to try to tell me what to do because I’ll do what I want anyway. If I could get him to open his mouth during sex, say something mean or controlling, I’d probably explode on the spot.” 

Tadashi chuckled and watched as Nishinoya turned back to his paper and started furiously writing. His breathing hitched. “Are you writing down what I’m saying?”

Nishinoya looked up from the paper, his grin turning wicked. ”I’m getting ideas.”

“For- for what?” he stammered.

He held up the paper to show off a four by four chart with the words “Bottom Bingo” written across the top of it in big letters. 

Tadashi couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at it. “Shouldn’t it have another row for bingo? Right now it’s just bing.” 

Nishinoya shook his head. “I think this’ll work better. I almost have enough to fill the top two rows already!”

“Enough what?” 

Part of Tadashi didn’t want to know the answer. Whatever Nishinoya was doing would most likely be crazy and most definitely strange if nothing else. Given that he’d written ‘dirty talk’ and ‘tied up’ under the chart, Tadashi could only imagine what kind of fucked up bing(o) Nishinoya might be playing.

“Challenges,” he said as if that made it any more clear as to what he was doing.

“Challenges?” he asked nervously. “What kind of challenges?” 

“Well,” Nishinoya flipped to a new piece of paper and started redrawing his four by four chart. “We both have some _unsatisfied needs_ if you will.”

Tadashi took in a breath and shook his head. “I won’t.”

Nishinoya ignored him. “What better way to satisfy those unsatisfied wants and wishes than to make it a challenge?”

“I can think of several ways, actually.” 

Tadashi’s face was so warm it felt like it was melting off. The idea of making his and Tsukishima’s bedroom activities a competition, much less a competition against Nishinoya and Asahi, made his stomach squirm uncomfortably.

“Name one better way,” Nishinoya prompted.

He hardly had to think. “We could, I don’t know, let it happen naturally? That sounds way more mature than turning our sex lives into a game in my opinion, but-”

“Lames! Yamaguchi, that’s _so_ lame. I mean, you’ve already been doing that, haven’t you? And how far has that gotten you, huh? Sure, Tsukishima tells you what to do a little, but how much better would it be to have his fingernails down your back every once in a while?”

Tadashi frowned, thinking about the bruises on his hips. “Our relationship isn’t a game of bingo, Nishinoya. Tsukki would be absolutely pissed if he found out I was treating it like one.” 

“That’s why you won’t tell him. That’d be part of the fun, wouldn’t it? Getting what we want as fast as we can without the boyfriends figuring out that there’s an incentive behind it.” His face twitched with mischief like it often did when he and Tanaka were up to something. “And there _will_ be an incentive, by the way.” 

“What’s the incentive?” he asked before he could stop himself. The last thing he needed was to give Nishinoya any false hope that this was actually happening, but he couldn’t deny that he was curious.

Nishinoya thought for a moment, his face scrunched up like he was using part of his brain that he didn’t often access. “How about, the loser buys the other couple a nice hotel room for the night so that they can get away from their family and/or roommates?” He wiggled his eyebrows at the mention of roommates.

Tadashi knew that most of Nishinoya’s time outside of school and practice was spent at the apartment Asahi shared with Daichi and Sugawara. He’d heard many stories, in far too many details, about being walked in on or walking in on something no one outside of the participating party wanted to see. Tadashi had nearly felt the need to dump bleach into his ears after hearing Nishinoya talk, in far too many details, about Sugawara’s apparently very pasty ass, and how Daichi often left it bright red with handprints by the end of the _hours_ they would sometimes go at it. 

Despite not consenting to the graphic details that had been permanently lodged into his brain by Nishinoya, Tadashi couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of Sugawara. He was lucky. Tsukishima would never let himself be overcome with the urge to slap Tadashi’s ass hard enough to leave a mark, no matter how much Tadashi might enjoy it. 

“But I’m thinking,” Nishinoya added, forcing the image of Tsukishima’s handprints, complete with those long, thin fingers that Tadashi loved so much, bruising on his skin. That was a thought for another time, far, far away from Nishinoya’s overly observant eyes.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Tadashi muttered, turning his gaze back to Nishinoya’s paper and hardly registering the playful glare shot at him. 

_“I’m thinking,”_ he repeated, grinning in the slightest. “That this won’t be normal bingo. You won’t be able to just get a couple in a row and win. That’d be too easy.”

_Of course it would be._

“Instead, we’re going to play black out. First to finish every single challenge wins.”

Tadashi tried to swallow, but his throat was dry.

Suddenly he was incredibly glad that Nishinoya had made it a four by four chart.

He scanned over the many boxes that were already filled out, unable to read Nishinoya’s messy handwriting with the distance. His curiosity peaked, and he found himself bracing to ask another question he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer to. 

Every logical part of him was screaming that this was an awful, horrible idea. Tsukishima would be disappointed to learn that he’d even considered it when he told him about the bing(o) card later. He didn’t want to hear Tsukishima sigh in distaste of Nishinoya’s antics when he was just trying to help.

He decided that he just wouldn’t tell him. He didn’t _need_ to know by any means.

He wasn’t going to tell him, so Tsukishima would never know if he’d said yes or no. If he was playing or not. If the moment that Tsukishima finally agreed to tie Tadashi’s wrists to his bed frame was all a part of a plan to win them a hotel room where they could be as loud as they wanted without the fear of their parents hearing or coming in at the worst possible moment. 

Tadashi took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

“So…” he trailed. Nishinoya turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. “So, what are the challenges, then?”

Nishinoya smirked at him, and Tadashi knew he was about to regret asking. “I’m glad you asked. I’ve got most of them figured out, but I need help with a couple of boxes.”

“Alright…”

“So,” he started, picking up his notebook and pointing to the first two boxes. “First one is to get marks, second is to give marks. Those are pretty self-explanatory. Get him to scratch you, bruise you, give you hickeys. And then the reverse is just to give him any of those things. And, I’m not talking about a couple little hickeys or anything like that. You have to be _covered_ in marks or it doesn’t count.”

“Second is to make them make noise. Make ‘em moan, Yamaguchi. We want it! You know we want it.” Tadashi smiled sheepishly and nodded for him to continue. “Third is hair pulling.”

He shook his head on impulse. “I don’t think Tsukki would like it if I pulled his hair. I don’t-”

“Do you want your hair pulled?”

The rest of Tadashi’s words died on his tongue and came out as nothing but a bated breath. “I mean…”

_Yes. So fucking badly._

Nishinoya grinned like he could hear Tadashi’s internal thoughts. Tadashi tried to shut off his brain, just on the off chance he really could. Unfortunately, the thoughts of Tsukishima’s fingers laced through his hair didn’t let up even as Nishinoya continued. “You get your hair pulled and I pull Asahi’s hair, okay? We both get something we want.”

Tadashi nodding curtly. “What’s next?” 

“Eager, I like it,” he cheered. “Next, have a quickie. _But_ , it has to be done somewhere outside of one of your rooms. Public bathroom, in a car, something like that. It doesn’t have to be super public, but it does have to be quick and somewhere that you might get caught if you aren’t careful just because it’s more fun like that.” 

Nerves twisted in Tadashi’s stomach. Sure, Tsukishima bending him over in a bathroom stall during class was enough to give him a semi at the thought, but he was almost positive that Tsukishima would never agree to it.

Nishinoya snorted at the look on his face. “If you think that one sounds scary, the next is even worse,” Nishinoya said, a sadistic undertone in his voice. “Public orgasm.”

“W-what?” Tadashi stammered. “Aren’t those basically the same thing?”

“In a sense, I suppose. But I see it as the quickie being just a warm up.”

“A warm up?” Tadashi repeated. 

“Yeah, because the quickie is something that’ll most likely be a little hard to catch. But with this, I’m talking, getting blown from under the table at a restaurant, getting a hand job in the corner at a party. _Public orgasm._ That means no bathrooms, no dark movie theaters. Keep it a secret from the crowd.” 

Tadashi didn’t even have a moment to express his doubts before Nishinoya was moving onto the next challenge. 

“This one should be easy. Shower sex. You said you wanted it, I want it too. Who can do it first?” He pointed at the next square. “Give a rim job. Simple enough.”

Tadashi couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Tsukishima squirming against Tadashi’s tongue, pressing his ass back against him. Part of him had a hard time believing he’d ever be able to put his mouth against Tsukishima like that without him throwing an absolute fit. 

He sighed. “I think Tsukki’s actually going to kill me if I actually try any of these.”

“Think he’d strangle you to death? That at least you’d go out turned on,” Nishinoya teased, grinning. “Oh! Should I add choking to the card? Fuck I’d just-” He wrapped his hand around his throat and let out a breathy moan that made Tadashi grimace. “Yamaguchi, have you seen how big Asahi’s hands are? I’d be out in twenty seconds flat!”

It concerned Tadashi that Nishinoya seemed excited at the prospect of actually passing out during sex, but at the same time, he couldn’t blame him. Thinking about Tsukishima’s hands on his throat made him almost irrationally horny.

“Okay, so now we’ve got choking.” He wrote it down. “Get tied up, because, _obviously._ And the last one I have is top because I know you’d lose your shit if you got to fuck Tsukishima.”

“As if you have any right to talk,” Tadashi countered. 

“In all fairness, the day Asahi lets me top, I might be too excited to get hard… well-” Nishinoya thought for a moment. “That’s actually probably not true. The thought of it alone makes me want to come in my pants, so who’s to say what I’d do, really?” 

Tadashi screwed up his nose in disgust. “Ew, Noya.”

Nishinoya only smiled back at him. “Okay, we need four more. What do you want in that kinky little heart of yours? I know there’s plenty you want to share.”

“Well,” he chewed his lip. “Do you and Asahi ever like… I don’t know, sext or something?”

“Oh!” He quickly wrote this down into one of the boxes. “Sometimes I send him surprise dick pics when he’s been doing homework for too long, but he never sends anything back, which is just unacceptable.”

“Tsukki probably doesn’t want to corrupt his phone with that kind of thing. That’s exactly why I’d love to text him something really raunchy at an inappropriate time just to see what he does.”

“Damn, Yamaguchi!” Nishinoya let out a loud laugh. “You’re fucking wild! I don’t know why everyone assumes you’re so innocent.”

“Probably because I don’t do things like yell ‘chose me, daddy’ and ‘tie me up’ during practice like you do,” Tadashi suggested. 

“Yeah, I guess you and Tsukishima aren’t super public with things. I think I’ve only seen you kiss twice since you started dating.”

“As opposed to you and Asahi who dry humped in the back of the bus last year? Yeah, I think I’d rather fight for Tsukki to hold my hand sometimes than contract something from a bus seat and get glared at by my friends.” 

Nishinoya’s smirk was back in full swing, which irritated Tadashi only slightly. “That just makes the public orgasm thing easier for me, huh?”

Tadashi crossed his arms and glared at Nishinoya’s smugness. “I’m not going to lose to you.”

“That, my friend, implies that you’re agreeing to play with me.”

“I didn’t-” Tadashi sighed and ran a frustrated hand down his face as Nishinoya looked at him. “Fine. I’ll play your stupid Bottom Bing(o) or whatever, but I’m going to win.”

“You don’t even know the last three spaces!”

Tadashi shrugged. “Neither do you.” 

“Touché.” He twirled his pencil as he thought. “Got anything else?”

“Do you and Asahi use toys?”

Nishinoya shot him a surprised look. “Uh, no. Do you and Tsukishima?”

“No. Do you wanna try?” 

“What, like butt plugs and cock rings and shit?” Tadashi nodded and Nishinoya wrote it down. “That’ll be weird.”

“Why?”

“Asahi’s the only thing that’s ever been inside me before.”

Tadashi raised his brow, unimpressed. “Who says you’re the one it has to be in? That’s the bottom in you talking.”

“I-” Nishinoya opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally speaking. “Alright Yamaguchi, I see your point. What else do you got?” 

“Food play.”

“Why?”

“Because I want an excuse to lick his abs.” He cast Nishinoya a look that said, ‘tell me you don’t want that too’.

Nishinoya wrote it down without saying another word. He looked up like he was on the verge of an idea before pursing his lips. “This one may be stupid.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“Okay, so.” Nishinoya turned in his seat to look at Tadashi more directly. “Do you ever wear anything that makes him crazy?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like how Asahi gets super wound up when I wear his clothes. He’s super touchy and compliments me all the time. I love the attention it gets me… and the fact that it makes him super horny and all of his clothes end up on the floor not long after I put them on.” 

Tadashi snorted at the idea of Asahi getting flustered at the sight of Nishinoya in a shirt that came down to his knees. “I guess so. I mainly get that way when he wears those button up shirts with the collars and the sleeves rolled up. He wears those when he’s feeling extra touchy but doesn’t want to tell me he’s feeling touchy.” 

“But do you have anything that does that to him?”

Tadashi thought for a moment. “Maybe ripped jeans and combat boots and beanies. He’s a sucker for the grunge look.”

“Perfect.” He wrote something down in the last box. “Dress to impress. Wear something that fucks with him, but you have to keep it on until the end of the day.”

“So we have to wait all day to hook up?” 

“I can promise you that if you wear something that makes someone horny and then deprive them of sex all day, you’re in for a wild night.”

Tadashi figured he was probably speaking from experience.

“So is that it?” he asked, leaning forward to look at the notebook.

Nishinoya ripped the page out and held it up to show off the four by four chart, the letters B-I-N-G written over the top of each box, and numbers one through four written down the side. 

“There’s 16 challenges. We’re starting today until one of us has completed every single one. I’m going to keep this in my bag but you can either get it and mark ones off in green, that’ll be your color,” he handed him a green pen and picked up a red one, “And I’ll mark mine off with this. Or, you can text me with the letter and number and I’ll mark it off for you.”

He traced his pen down from the “I” column down to the fourth row, stopping at ‘Have a quickie’. “So, if you and Tsukishima fuck in a bathroom or something, you text me I4 and I’ll mark it off for you. Or,” he traced it from the G column to the second row. “G2 if he chokes you.”

“Got it,” Tadashi mumbled quickly, not wanting Nishinoya to say any more of the things he’d have to have Tsukishima do out loud. He was sweating enough at the idea of asking Tsukishima to have sex with him in a bathroom. 

Tsukishima was a creature of habit. He liked to do things the same way every time he did them. There had been a fair few times that Tsukishima had drug Tadashi into a stall to kiss him in the middle of school, but convincing him that whipping his dick out in a nasty men’s bathroom was a good idea seemed absolutely unfathomable. Tsukishima might dissolve on the spot if he was ever in that situation. The last thing Tadashi ever wanted to do was cause Tsukishima to get uncomfortable and block him out over a stupid game.

He found himself worried about how, aside from Hinata and Kageyama, Nishinoya was the most competitive person he’d ever met. For however long that the competition lasted, Nishinoya would be doing anything and everything in his power to check off all the boxes in just a couple of weeks if he could. With any luck, Tadashi would get through a few challenges and Nishinoya would be finished, ending the game, putting a considerable dent in Tadashi’s savings account, and making it so he didn’t have to do any of the riskier challenges with Tsukishima. 

“You can forfeit at any time,” Nishinoya added as if reading his mind. “I don’t want to mess up anything with Tsukishima because of this. I know he’s kinda weird about things sometimes, so if he’s reacting badly, then obviously I don’t want you to keep going.” 

Tadashi flushed and looked down at the table. “Thanks, Noya.”

“Don’t thank me! If you and Tsukishima break up, that makes things bad for the whole team. If that’s my fault, Ennoshita and Tanaka will have my ass.”

“Can’t have that, can we?” Tadashi scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Absolutely not!” 

The last hour of the detention passed slowly. They talked very little after Tadashi pulled out his English homework and started to work. When Nishinoya would talk to him, it was mainly to share vague plans to check off different boxes. 

“You know, my birthday’s coming up in a little less than a month. I bet I could convince him to do something for it. Maybe I’ll get him to choke me… or let me top if I ask enough.” 

Tadashi looked up, taking his pen out from between his teeth. “Yeah, Tsukki’s birthday is this weekend.”

Nishinoya’s face dropped in annoyance. “Stealing my ideas, huh?”

“No, I was thinking more along the lines of cake and whipped cream, but your idea sounds fun too.” 

“Oh?” His eyes widened with realization. “That’s hot. I like it.” 

Tadashi chuckled and looked back down at his homework. He filled out less than one question before the teacher’s heels clicked into the classroom. He looked up to meet the shock and confusion on her face.

“You’re both doing homework?”

Nishinoya glanced down at the bing(o) card on his desk and then back at her, a sly smile on his face. “Yes, ma’am.”

She pulled both of their phones out of her back pockets and handed them to their respective owners. “Have a good night, boys. And please, no more fighting in the hallways.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tadashi agreed, packing away his things. 

Nishinoya slid the bing(o) card onto Tadashi’s desk the second the teacher turned her back. “Take a picture of it since I’m taking it. That way you can remember the letters and stuff.”

Tadashi did, letting out a nervous breath as he handed it back. “So it’s on, then?”

“Like Donkey Kong!” Nishinoya threw his bag over his shoulder. “Come on! Asahi’s waiting for me by the gates. Maybe Tsukishima is too since practice got out like ten minutes ago.” 

He followed Nishinoya’s quick pace all the way to the front gates where, as predicted, Asahi was waiting. Even from a distance, Asahi seemed visibly uncomfortable. Nishinoya’s face twisted with concern and he sped up to almost a jog.

Upon further inspection, it became clear that his discomfort was being caused by a looming Tsukishima. He was leaning against a nearby tree, his headphones over his ears and his hands dug deep in his pants pockets. He seemed somewhat tense, eyebrows furrowed with thought and his eyes burning holes into Asahi’s head. 

“Hey, bub!” Nishinoya called, practically jumping into Asahi’s arms. Nishinoya hugged him tight around the middle and stood up on his toes to press a soft kiss to Asahi’s lips. “What’s wrong? You look all nervous. You’ve got the sad line.” He ran a thumb over the creases between Asahi’s eyebrows, and Asahi’s face relaxed almost immediately. 

“Hi, baby,” Asahi said. His face had lightened considerably, but the tension in his shoulders remained. “It’s just, uh-”

“Hey, Asahi,” Tadashi greeted.

“Hi, Yamaguchi…” He sounded grateful for his arrival. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Tsukishima, still glaring at him, and grimaced. “Uh, do you know if- does Tsukishima have a problem with me or something? I tried to talk to him earlier, but he just kept staring at me like he was thinking about hitting me. I thought we were on good terms, but now I don’t know if he feels the same.” 

Tadashi pursed his lips and waved in Tsukishima’s direction. His eyes didn’t move from Asahi and he stayed leaned against the tree. He gave Asahi a reassuring look. “He’s just zoned out. I don’t think he’s registering that he’s looking at you at all.”

“Oh,” Asahi sighed. “That’s good, then.”

Tadashi moved to stand in front of Asahi so that he was in Tsukishima’s line of vision. He waved his hands around, yelling Tsukishima’s names until his eyes shifted and he blinked a few times. Tsukishima nodded at Tadashi, acknowledging his presence. He pushed away from the tree, collected his bag, and started in their direction. 

As he got closer, Tadashi could hear the music pouring from his headphones. He frowned and pushed them off his ears, wrapping them around his neck instead. “You’re going to ruin your ears listening to your music that loud.”

“That’s okay. I wouldn’t mind not being able to hear the stupidity that comes out of some people’s mouths,” he said softly, brushing a stray hair from Tadashi’s face. “How was detention? Was it worth jumping into a fight with the stupid first years?” 

Tadashi frowned and shook his head. “No. I’d rather have been in practice with you.”

“Gross!” Nishinoya yelled, shoving Tadashi’s arm. He took Asahi’s hand and started pulling him towards the sidewalk. “All we need is for the least affectionate couple on the team to start being all lovey dovey on each other.”

Asahi rolled his eyes. “Stop it, Nishi. If they wanna be affectionate, let them. I think it’s cute.” He cast Tadashi and Tsukishima a soft smile. “Bye, guys. Have a good night.”

“Bye!” Tadashi called before they were out of earshot. “Oh, and Noya!” Nishinoya spun around to look at him while he walked backward. “Good luck.”

Nishinoya smirked and turned back around. “Don’t need it!” he said over his shoulder, swinging his and Asahi’s linked hands between them.

“Good luck with what?” Tsukishima asked as they started in the opposite direction. 

Tadashi took his hand and laced their fingers together. “A test tomorrow. I was helping him study during detention,” he lied.

Tsukishima only hummed in response. He pulled out his phone with his free hand to finally silence the music blaring from his headphones. 

“You’re listening to your sad playlist,” Tadashi commented, trying his best not to look worried. 

“Oh,” Tsukishima frowned down at his phone. “Yeah.”

“Why are you sad?”

“My dad’s birthday dinner tonight, remember?”

“Shit!” Tadashi gasped, an immediate wave of guilt and frustration flooding his chest. “I forgot! I’m so sorry, Tsukki. I was supposed to serve with you tonight to take your mind off of it. Oh, I fucked up, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Tsukishima said quickly, though his voice said it definitely wasn’t.

Family dinners were something that he dreaded for months before they actually happened. Birthdays, holidays, anything that meant his grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins would have an excuse to come to his house and disrupt his routine. Family dinners were a night when his family spouted off things that rattled Tsukishima to the core. 

It always started with how they were disappointed in him and Akiteru for playing a sport that didn’t show how talented they were. They had the height for basketball just like their dad, why they hadn’t gone into something more ‘manly’ would constantly baffle them and they made sure to make it known. 

Questions about volleyball would almost always lead to comments about how they’d ‘turn gay’ if they weren’t careful. Tadashi knew that was something Tsukishima didn’t take lightly. He’d been there for one of those comments during a Christmas party the year before and it’d ended with Tsukishima asking him to go upstairs with him so they could cuddle while he screamed into Tadashi’s shirt about how he never wanted to see them again.

He wrapped his hand around Tsukishima’s bicep to pull them closer as they walked. “Want me to send you pictures of Kaeru while they’re over?”

“Yes.” 

Tadashi hated every word Tsukishima spoke when he was sad or nervous. He hated the way his voice dropped to nearly a whisper. How he didn’t make any snarky remarks, instead doing everything he could to say as little as possible.

“Want me to send you pictures of _me_ and Kaeru together?” he offered hopefully.

He caught Tsukishima glance at him, mild amusement in his eyes. “Yeah.” 

“Okay,” Tadashi agreed, smiling up at him. “I’ll send you a bunch.”

“Good.”

“You wanna come see Kaeru before practice tomorrow?”

“If we have time,” Tsukishima answered without hesitation.

In all the years that they’d known each other, Tadashi had found very few things that made Tsukishima smile no matter what.

Good strawberry shortcake where the cake’s not soggy and the strawberries are fresh always made Tsukishima smile. Tadashi surprising him with strawberry shortcake brought out little smile lines outside of his eyes that made Tadashi’s heart beat faster. 

Talking about the discovery of new dinosaur fossils always made Tsukishima smile, especially when those discoveries made more complete versions of some of his favorite dinosaurs.

Teachers leaving smiley faces on his homework never failed to make Tsukishima smile, no matter how many times he insisted that he never paid attention to stupid things like that. Teachers writing ‘good job’ on his homework made him smile so much that he’d have to cover his mouth with his hand to hide it. ‘Great job’ left him in a good mood for the rest of the day.

Out of all the things that made Tsukishima smile, the smile that Tadashi’s cat, Kaeru, put on his face was something Tadashi wasn’t sure anyone else had ever seen. It was all teeth. Before Tsukishima had confessed his feelings, Tadashi had been convinced that he only remained his friend so he could come over and see Kaeru whenever he wanted. 

He was never really sure why Tsukishima loved Kaeru so much. Tadashi had found him on the side of the road as a kitten while walking home in elementary school. Then, she walked with a slight limp because of an undeveloped front leg and hissed at anything yellow. After nine years, though, she’d had that leg amputated and started hissing at orange and purple as well.

Tsukishima loved her more than almost anything. Tadashi hoped he was one of the things he loved more than his weird, three-legged cat, but he could never really be sure.

“Tsukki?” Tadashi hummed after a long span of silence.

“Hm?” 

“I love you.”

“I love you,” Tsukishima grumbled, looking at the ground. They’d been saying it for months, but the way it still made Tsukishima mildly uncomfortable made Tadashi smile. He was trying, and Tadashi really couldn’t ask for anything more.

Tsukishima slowed to a stop near a big tree on the corner that normally marked their split down their respective roads to their houses. Tadashi stood in front of him and watched as he pulled his glasses off to rub his eyes, something he did when he was stressed. 

“Hey,” Tadashi whispered, taking both of his hands when he’d put his glasses back on. “Why don’t I walk you all the way back home? I left my jacket in your room last time I was over, anyway.”

Tsukishima pursed his lips. “I don’t know… My grandparents should already be there.”

Tadashi leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tsukishima’s cheek. “So? I’ve met them loads of times.”

“Yeah, but we’ve only been together for two of those. I just don’t want there to be an issue if we slip up.”

“We’ve been dating for almost a year now, Tsukki. Our parents still think we’re just really good friends. How are your grandparents going to figure it out if they’re drunk by noon every day? They’d probably buy it if I kissed you in front of them and said ‘sorry I slipped’.”

“They’re not as dumb as you think they are.”

“And I’m not as careless as you think I am. We’ve never slipped before, and we’re not going to slip this time either. I promise.”

Tsukishima dropped his head to think, and Tadashi used this as an invitation to kiss his forehead. His cheeks darkened and Tadashi couldn’t help but run his thumb over his cheekbones. “You’re so lame, Tadashi.” 

“If kissing my boyfriend’s forehead makes me lame, then I’m glad to be lame.” He squeezed both of Tsukishima’s hands and grinned at him. “C’mon! I gotta get my jacket.”

“Fine,” he finally sighed. “But you’re only getting your jacket and leaving.”

Tadashi turned away from him to start walking again. “Can I also pick your outfit for dinner?”

“No.”

“Why?” he pouted.

“Because I already know exactly what you’ll pick.”

“You do not!”

Tsukishima cast him a look that said he most definitely did. “Black button down, one button undone, sleeves rolled up, tucked into those maroon slacks that you like to cuff at the ankles even though they’re already not long enough for my legs.”

“I was actually gonna do the gray slacks this time,” Tadashi shot back, though he knew he definitely wasn’t planning on the gray slacks. He squeezed Tsukishima’s hand before dropping it three houses before they arrived in his driveway. “The gray ones make your butt look better.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as they walked up his driveway and past the old car that wasn’t normally there. He pulled his key from the front pocket of his bag and leaned close to Tadashi’s ear. “Please behave,” he said in a low whisper that made the hairs on Tadashi’s arm stand up.

He swallowed and nodded as Tsukishima unlocked and pushed the door open. Inside, they could see both of his grandparents sitting in the living room, glasses of alcohol sloshing around in their hands while they loudly chatted away about something that Tadashi didn’t care to listen to. 

“Lovely,” Tsukishima muttered, kicking off his shoes.

His mother appeared around the corner from the kitchen, her apron on crooked and covered with a wide variety of substances that Tadashi couldn’t quite place names to. “Good! You’re home,” she whispered, kissing Tsukishima’s temple. “Hi, Tadashi,” she added, kissing his head as well.

“I’m just here to get my jacket from his room,” he said, matching her whisper.

“You’re fine!” She glanced nervously over her shoulder to check that his grandparents had yet to notice his arrival. Mrs. Tsukishima gave Tsukishima a pointed look. “Go up to your room and get ready, alright? Your cousins are going to be here within the next hour. I know that the second they get here, you won’t have time for anything but them.”

“Sure, whatever.”

Tadashi let Tsukishima take him by the wrist and drag him all the way up the stairs to his room, but stopped when they stepped inside. He took Tsukishima’s hand before he could completely release him and pulled him back. Tsukishima stumbled into him, pushing Tadashi against his door, and slamming it closed.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened in shock and annoyance while Tadashi gave him an apologetic smile. One of his hands was against the door above Tadashi’s shoulder and the other stayed wrapped up in his hand as he listened to his grandparents' reaction. 

“Did you hear that?” his grandmother asked from the living room, her voice loud and loose with alcohol. “Is Kei home?”

“No, honey,” her husband said simply. “We would have heard him come inside.”

“What the hell was that?” Tsukishima muttered when his grandparents returned to something else.

Tadashi’s apologetic smile turned sheepish under Tsukishima’s glare. “Sorry, Tsukki.” He ran timid hands up Tsukishima’s arms and hung them loosely from his neck. “I just…” He forced Tsukishima’s head down so he could kiss him, lips meeting messy and uncoordinated. Tsukishima kissed him back, proving that he wasn’t as mad as his look had suggested.

The hand that Tadashi had long since let go of took hold of his hip, pressing him firmly against the door. He broke the kiss to give Tadashi a pointed look. “You just what? I told you to behave not five minutes ago, you know?”

“I mean, I waited until we got into your room.” Tadashi frowned when Tsukishima’s annoyance didn’t shift. He rose just enough to connect their lips again, unable to see his annoyance with their faces pressed together. He only broke away to press a trail of soft kisses across his jaw and to his ear, whispering, “I just wanted to give you something good to think about tonight.” 

He could feel Tsukishima shiver against him, though he tried to cover it by shifting on his feet and bringing the hand rested against the door to Tadashi’s face. The annoyance in his eyes wavered, turning to something else entirely. Maybe amusement. Maybe lust.

“Come on, Tsukki,” Tadashi begged into his ear, voice still holding a low whisper. “We’ve got an hour until your cousins get here. I just want you to myself for a little longer.”

Tsukishima sighed, his hand drifting from Tadashi’s face to his door handle. There was the soft click of a lock and Tsukishima’s hand was back on him, thumb slipping under the hem of Tadashi’s uniform to graze his skin.

“Five minutes, and then you get your jacket and leave.”

“I’ll take it”

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s waist and pulled him just far enough away from the door to pick him up. Tadashi wrapped his legs around Tsukishima’s waist to let him carry him to the bed, laying him down gently and settling himself between Tadashi’s legs. 

He leaned over him, kissing him rougher than they had been before. Tsukishima had been chewing his bottom lip like he did when he was thinking too much. It was raw and he could taste the remnants of blood when he ran his tongue across it, but Tsukishima didn’t kiss him any less passionately than he normally did. He licked and nipped at his lips, Tadashi parting them eagerly so that Tsukishima’s tongue could wander his mouth.

Tadashi felt the cool rim of Tsukishima’s glasses press into his face as they slid down Tsukishima’s nose. “Here-” He reached up and pulled the glasses from his face along with the headphones still wrapped around his neck, setting them both on his nightstand. Tsukishima blinked a few times and squinted down at Tadashi’s face like he was intent on getting him into focus, even though they both knew it’d never happen.

His eyesight was truly horrendous. 

“Ever thought about wearing your sports goggles when we’re messing around?” Tadashi teased, running his hands under Tsukishima’s t-shirt.

“No. It’d be a pain to take those off when I’m trying to fuck you,” Tsukishima muttered, peppering his face with soft kisses as he spoke. “And you don’t like when the glass touches your skin. It makes you cold.” 

Tadashi grinned and tightened his legs around Tsukishima’s waist, pulling them even closer together. “You’re right. And you look cute and when you can’t see.”

“I look like a mole.” 

“How would you know what you look like?”

“Shut up.”

Tadashi’s hands continued to wander under the shirt, rucking it up his chest so he had more skin to touch. Tsukishima sat up on his knees to pull it off completely, fully exposing the smooth expansion of pale skin. Tadashi wanted so badly to bite a trail of hickeys down his chest.

Maybe he would.

Tsukishima fumbled with the buttons of Tadashi’s uniform, pushing it over his shoulders when he’d finally opened it. Tadashi sat up to throw the jacket to the floor and let Tsukishima pull his shirt off as well. He wrapped both his arms tight around Tsukishima’s neck to press their bare chests together and pulled him down as he fell back against the bed.

“Kiss me,” Tsukishima demanded, taking Tadashi’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together. 

He gently carded his fingers through the hair at the base of Tsukishima’s neck, feeling him push back into the touch. Tsukishima bit down on Tadashi’s bottom lip and pulled it through his teeth just enough to make Tadashi moan softly. 

“Quiet or my grandparents will hear,” he muttered, as though there wasn’t a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“Sorry, Tsukki…”

Tsukishima hummed his acceptance against Tadashi’s skin as he trailed light kisses from his mouth down to his neck and then to his chest, all while blindly undoing his belt. He palmed at Tadashi’s erection through the fabric, making Tadashi buck his hips up into the pressure. He bit back a moan, closing his eyes to center himself and remind himself that any noises he made would easily carry downstairs. 

“What are you doing?” he asked breathlessly while Tsukishima finished undoing his slacks and pushed them down his thighs along with his underwear.

“Blowing you,” Tsukishima said cooly, squinting up at him as if checking for his reaction.

“No, Tsukki,” he urged. “Let me-” Tsukishima took him in his hand and ran his thumb over his slit before Tadashi could finish his sentence. He worked his cock a few times, looking Tadashi right in the eyes even though he probably couldn’t see more than a blurry outline of his features. “Please- fuck!” 

Before he could get another word out, Tsukishima was bent over him and running his tongue along the side of his shaft. Tadashi shuttered, blowing out his moan in a heavy breath when Tsukishima took his cockhead into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

“Fuck you,” he groaned, grasping onto Tsukishima’s shoulder with one hand and twisting the other into the bedsheets.

Tsukishima continued to swirl his tongue around the head, dragging it across the slit several times before dropping his head and taking a little less than half of the shaft into his mouth and pulling up again, his pale cheeks hollowed out. Tadashi could hardly take a single shaky breath before Tsukishima took him in his entirely into his mouth, the head of Tadashi’s cock pressed against the back of his throat. He shuddered, feeling the movements of Tsukishima’s throat as he swallowed around him. 

Tadashi pulled his hand from the sheets to cover his mouth while the other squeezed Tsukishima’s shoulder. He willed himself not to dig his nails into his skin. Tsukishima gripped Tadashi’s hips as he bobbed his head, pressing him firmly into the mattress so he couldn’t buck up into his mouth like he otherwise would have. 

With every downward movement, he let Tadashi hit the back of his throat, not making it obvious if he was gagging even in the slightest. He never did. Even after so many times, Tadashi wasn’t fully convinced that Tsukishima had a working gag reflex, and he’d never bothered to ask. 

He stared down, wide eyed, at Tsukishima. Watching himself disappear into the hot expansion of Tsukishima’s mouth over and over again, plunging him so deep that his nose pressed into the dark tuft of pubic hair every time. 

“I’m gonna-” he gasped into his hands. Tsukishima’s eyes flickered up at Tadashi’s words, his pupils blown wide. “Oh fuck, Tsukki…” 

Tsukishima pulled almost all the way off, stopping just before the head so he could swirl his tongue around it. Tadashi let out a soft whine as cold air met his wet skin, raising goosebumps all the way up his arms. He kept his eyes on Tadashi’s face as he slowly dropped his head down until his nose was pressed firmly into Tadashi’s skin. 

“Shit-” His hips shuddered against Tsukishima’s hands as he released, nails digging into Tsukishima’s shoulder even with his effort to keep that exact thing from happening. “Fuck, Tsukki!” he breathed out in what could barely be considered a whisper. 

Tsukishima waited until Tadashi’s shaking stopped before he pulled off. He sat back on his heels and licked his lips, a visual that sent a wave of chills up Tadashi’s body. “Good?” he asked far too casually for what he’d just done.

“Yeah…” Tadashi said through bated breaths. “Great.”

“Good.” Tsukishima put a hand down next to Tadashi’s body and reached across him to collect his glasses from the nightstand. He slipped them on and shot an amused smile down at Tadashi. “Fucking strawberry.” 

He leaned up and slapped Tsukishima’s arm. “Shut up.”

Tsukishima chuckled, leaning down to press their bodies together. “It’s not an insult, Tadashi. You know I like your freckles.” 

If his cheeks weren’t already burning with the afterglow of his orgasm, he was sure they’d light up at the compliment. He groaned and covered his face, trying to hide the freckles that showed through even the darkest of blush. “I hate them.” 

Tsukishima wrapped his fingers around Tadashi’s wrists and forced his hands from his face. He laced their fingers together to keep him from replacing them. “You shouldn’t.” He laid a few kisses across both of Tadashi’s cheeks. “We both know I have great taste. Since I like them, that means they’re objectively great.”

“You’re so stupid,” he groaned, releasing one of Tsukishima’s hands to push against his chest. ”Let me help you now.”

He raised an eyebrow, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. “I gave you five minutes. It’s been eleven.”

“Not fair!” He raised his knee to press into the erection hidden by Tsukishima’s pants, making him inhale sharply. “Let me give you something good to think about during dinner,” he urged, his voice softening. “Please, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima only smiled at him and leaned so close that Tadashi could feel his breath falling onto his face. “Why do you think I did that? It’s so I can taste you-” He kissed Tadashi roughly, dragging his tongue, still sour from swallowing all of Tadashi’s release, across the inside of Tadashi’s mouth. He pulled away, eyes heavy lidded behind his glasses. “For the rest of the night.”

“Oh,” Tadashi sighed, reeling from the heat of their kiss. “Okay, that’s good too.”

“Glad you think so.” 

He pecked Tadashi’s lips before getting off the bed and moving to his wardrobe. Tadashi took longer to drag himself from the comfort of Tsukishima’s bed where he had a perfect view of him standing in front of his open wardrobe, bare back flexing with his movements and his pants hanging low on his hips.

“Stop looking at my ass,” Tsukishima snorted, not even looking back at him.

“I’m not!” he lied, rolling off the bed and pulling his slacks and underwear back up. “I’m admiring.” Tadashi slapped his ass as he stood behind him to look over his shoulder into the full body mirror on the inside of the wardrobe door. He ran his hand through his hair a few times, trying to make it look intentionally messy rather than ‘I just got blown within an inch of my life’ messy.

“What’s this?” Tsukishima asked, stepping closer to the mirror to look at a bright red indent on the front of his shoulder. Tadashi’s eyes widened, seeing four matching indents on the back of his shoulder, three of which were spotted with blood.

“Uh-”

Tsukishima ran his hand over the four on the back of his shoulder and turned to look at them in the mirror as well. “Did you do this?” 

“I mean, I’m not sure who else would have-”

“Tadashi!” he growled, grabbing Tadashi’s face with one hand and squeezing his cheeks until he had duck lips. “What the hell?”

“I didn’t mean to!” he mumbled, trying to smile despite his face being squished. “Sorry, Tsukki.” 

Tsukishima looked back at the marks again and shook his head. “It’s okay.”

“It is?” Tadashi asked hopefully when his face was finally released.

“Well, don’t do it again! You should really cut your nails. They can’t be good for volleyball like that either.” 

He frowned and looked down at his nails.

B2 - Give Marks

That one might be harder than he’d hoped.

He pressed a kiss to each of the indents on the back of Tsukishima’s shoulder and offered him a smile in the mirror. “I’ll be more careful next time.”

“Yeah, thanks.” He glanced at the marks on his shoulder one last time before starting to get dressed.

Tadashi helped where he could, collecting the gray slacks from his dresser, and finding probably too much joy helping tuck the black button down into them. He squeezed Tsukishima’s butt a few times as he tucked the back in, making no effort to conceal his smile.

“You’re so annoying.” 

“Then why are you still hard?”

A light blush crept up Tsukishima’s face and he adjusted himself in his slacks. He slipped away to the dresser to find socks while Tadashi collected his own shirt and jacket from the floor. When he’d finished dressing, he turned back to Tsukishima to help roll up his sleeves, even though Tsukishima made it clear he was fully capable of doing it himself. 

“Make sure-”

“Make sure they’re even, I know, Tsukki,” Tadashi finished for him. “Hey, uh, if you start getting stressed, you can listen to the playlist, you know? The one I made-”

“I know,” he cut in. “I will. I’ll listen to it.” 

“Cool.” Tadashi moved to adjust Tsukishima’s collar and then ran his hand through his hair to push down any misplaced strands. “You look good.”

“I’d hope so, considering you dressed me.”

“I just want you to look your best,” Tadashi assured. “And, fuck, you look hot.” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “I’m glad you’re worried about me looking hot in front of my grandparents and kid cousins.”

“You know what I mean.” 

He nodded, cupping Tadashi’s cheek with one hand and leaning forward to kiss his forehead. “I know, love.”

Tadashi’s stomach flipped at Tsukishima’s affection. Sometimes he felt he may never get used to it.

Tsukishima grabbed Tadashi’s club jacket from the back of his desk chair and handed it to him along with his backpack from the floor right inside the door. “Thank you for coming over… and don’t make eye contact with my grandparents while you’re leaving.” 

“They’re not wolves, Tsukki. I’m not gonna get mauled if I look at them.”

“Fine. Look at them and see how long it takes before you get to leave. They’ll never stop talking to you.”

Tadashi shrugged. “Then at least I get to be here with you.” He grinned back at Tsukishima’s glare and took his hand. “Try not to hate everything, alright? I’ll send pictures of Kaeru as soon as I get home.” 

“You said you’d send pictures of _you_ and Kaeru,” he reminded, flushing with embarrassment as soon as the words left his mouth. 

Tadashi held back a smile and nodded. “Of course. Both of us.”

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

They parted with one last goodbye kiss, and Tadashi slipped out of his room and back to the walkway where Tsukishima’s mother appeared in less than a second as if she’d been waiting for him.

“Got your jacket?”

He nodded and held up the jacket. “Yep.”

“Alrighty! You better get out of here before they start asking you questions.” She pulled him into a side hug that doubled as her nearly pushing him out the door she’d already opened with her other hand. “Have a good night, sweetheart.”

Tadashi walked home slowly. His mind was occupied with thoughts of the bing(o) card now that he was no longer distracted by Tsukishima. Could Nishinoya be having any more luck than he was? Maybe he’d already managed to mark something off. This brought on a familiar sinking in his stomach that he heavily associated with losing. He thought back to his assurance that he was not going to lose to Nishinoya, and then to his silent hopes that Nishinoya might finish off the entire card before he had to do anything too risky. He was torn between the two, but the thought of losing seemed to weigh more heavily on his mind than the thought of actually completing any of the challenges.

When he’d finally arrived home, Kaeru was the only one there to greet him since his parents were both working late. She followed him to his room, meowing at him until she was curled on his pillow, front leg tucked under her body. Tadashi took a quick picture of her, sending it straight to Tsukishima.

**Tadashi**

(Image)

This is just a warm up pic :) many more to come

**Tsukki <3**

Looking forward to it. My grandmother’s already on my ass about school. I’d rather be back in my room with you.

**Tadashi**

I’d always rather be alone in your room with you ;)

**Tsukki <3**

You’re stupid.

Tadashi flopped down onto his bed and rested his head on the pillow next to Kaeru. He took a picture of them both, a fake frown twisted at his lips. 

**Tadashi**

(Image)

Rude.

Tsukishima’s response to this took several minutes longer than the others. He’d probably gone downstairs upon his mother’s request. Sat down on the couch where his grandparents were their usual drunken selves just to be subjected to his grandmother ridiculing his grades and anything else she could think to poke and prod at. 

**Tsukki <3**

Better. You’re less stupid now.

**Tadashi**

Stop chewing your lip.

**Tsukki <3**

Who says I’m chewing my lip?

**Tadashi**

Your lip was bloody when we kissed. If you’re stressed, you’re gonna start doing it again and I don’t want you to. Think happy thoughts :) Think about me, for example 

**Tsukki <3**

Happy thoughts, Tadashi? Really? I’m sitting next to my grandparents and you want me to think about sucking you off?

Tadashi took another picture, this time of him with an amused smile. 

**Tadashi**

(Image)

I didn’t say that, but if you want to, I’m not going to fight you on it. I think about the fact that you always swallow on a regular basis so…

**Tsukki <3**

Oh yeah? I’d really love to talk more about that, but my cousins just got here. I’ll text you later. Keep the Kaeru pics coming.

**Tadashi**

Keep your head up. I love you <3

**Tsukki <3**

I love you.

He sent one last Kaeru picture before getting up to change out of his uniform. He put on a t-shirt and shorts and pulled out all the homework he hadn’t been able to finish with Nishinoya talking to him during detention.

For two hours he was more or less focused on his homework. He continued to send random selfies or pictures of Kaeru and check his phone almost constantly for replies from Tsukishima, or something worse; a text from Nishinoya telling him he’d finished a challenge. None came.

The sun had long since set, and he’d still only finished about half of his homework. It was harder than usual to concentrate knowing that Nishinoya might be pulling Asahi’s hair or getting choked and crossing off boxes from the bing(o) card while Tsukishima was sitting in a room full of people who would never approve of their relationship. 

He sighed and collected his club jacket from where he’d hung it on the back of his desk chair. It was all he could do to numb some of the cold that nightfall brought. Until late in the night, it wouldn’t be cold enough for the heater to kick on, so he was left to bundle up and take a warm shower before he settled in for the night.

Tadashi reached for his pen, but his sleeve fell past his fingertips, keeping him from being able to pick it up. He pulled the collar to his nose and breathed in, taking in the smell of Tsukishima’s body wash. It wasn’t just the lingering scent of his jacket being left on the back of Tsukishima’s chair overnight. He handed Tadashi his own jacket by mistake, or not by mistake, knowing Tsukishima. 

His mood lightened considerably because of his discovery, and Tadashi was able to finish the rest of his homework in 45 minutes. When the last assignment was tucked away into his backpack, Tadashi moved from his desk to his bed, laying down next to Kaeru. She purred, nuzzling and sniffling the sleeve of the jacket as he pet her. 

“You smell him too, huh?”

He pulled open his camera to take another picture of them just like the others but paused before he sent it.

B2 - Leave Marks hadn’t worked, but maybe B3 - Sext would. 

He knew better than anyone that what Tsukishima really needed after being surrounded by bigoted family members was a bit of release.

Kaeru followed him as he stood from the bed and stripped off both the jacket and his t-shirt. Kaeru practically attacked the jacket as it hit the floor, pawing at it and rubbing her face on it. He collected them both from the floor the moment her claws came out, threatening to scratch at it as well. Tsukishima would absolutely kill him if he let something happen to his club jacket. 

She used her new position in his arm to crawl up his bare shoulders and settle herself around his neck like a weird scarf, as she often would while he was sitting at his desk or eating. He carefully pulled the jacket on, not wanting to accidentally knock her off or end up with claws in his neck. 

He stood in front of the floor-length mirror that hung on his wall next to his dresser and slowly knelt down until he was sitting on his knees, legs spread just far enough apart to show off the outline of his dick in his shorts.

It was uncomfortable to see himself like that, much less try to take pictures of himself like that. Despite telling Nishinoya that he’d always wanted to send something inappropriate to Tsukishima at a bad time, he’d never actually come close to doing it. He’d never even attempted taking a mildly inappropriate picture before, so it was unsurprising that many of the pictures he took looked awkward or too posed.

Tsukishima was going to laugh at him, he could already feel it. Though, he wouldn’t entirely mind being laughed at if it meant Tsukishima wasn’t entirely miserable for all of his family dinner. 

He decided on a picture with him smiling and a light blush creeping up his chest all the way to his cheeks. It was decidedly the least uncomfortable to look at out of the fifteen or more that he’d taken. 

**Tadashi**

(Image)

I think you accidentally gave me your jacket instead of mine :/

Tsukishima’s response was almost instant. 

**Tsukki <3**

Tadashi

What the hell is that

Not in a bad way

In a ‘I’m sitting next to my grandmother getting lectured on religion right now and that’s kinda turning me on’ kind of way. 

**Tadashi**

Only kinda?

Tadashi found another picture, this one with his hand in his hair and a small smirk on his face. He hovered over it for several seconds before sending it.

**Tadashi**

(Image)

What about now?

**Tsukki <3**

You’re evil.

**Tadashi**

So you’re not mad about your jacket?

A minute passed, and he didn’t get another message. Two minutes passed. His heart started to race, anxiety making his palms sweat. He always got nervous at the prospect of Tsukishima being angry with him. In hindsight, it probably hadn’t been the smartest idea to send him something like that when he’d spent most of his day upset at the prospect of the night’s events.

His phone went off and Tadashi nearly threw it in his haste to unlock it. Tsukishima’s name popped up with something he’d never seen in the entire time that they’d been together. An image reply. 

**Tsukki <3**

(Image)

No, you twat.

The picture sent all the blood in Tadashi’s body rushing down and he suddenly felt light headed. 

Tsukishima was standing in his family’s downstairs bathroom, the only light coming from his phone flash reflecting in the mirror he was standing in front of. His middle finger was up, but just as present was his dick print against the fabric of his slacks.

Tadashi sucked in a deep breath and slipped his hand under the waistband of his shorts, trying to adjust himself so he wasn’t so strained against the fabric, but with the picture of Tsukishima right in front of him, it only made him harder. 

He lifted the camera to the mirror and snapped a picture, sending it before he could chicken out. 

**Tadashi**

(Image)

Good :) I don’t mind it either

**Tsukki <3**

You’re the fucking worst. You realize you’re going to get punished for this, right?

**Tadashi**

Tell me more about that?

**Tsukki <3**

You’ll just have to find out for yourself.

**Tadashi**

Sounds like I’ll be enjoying myself then :P

Did you go back to dinner?

**Tsukki <3**

Can’t really go back when I’ve got a full hardon, now can I?

You caused this. You should have to finish it

**Tadashi**

Give me some motivation

**Tsukki <3**

(Image)

You don’t deserve this but I need to get out here before they start yelling

Tadashi’s hand sped up at the sight of Tsukishima, his slacks pulled down just enough for his cock, swollen and leaking precum, to hang loose in his hand. The flash of his phone still blocked out most of his face, but from what could be seen, he was burning red with need. The color in his cheeks chased all the way down his neck to his chest, visible under the one undone button of his shirt. 

He shifted a little to pull his shorts down, noticing for the first time since he’d put her there that Kaeru was still laying across his shoulders. Tadashi shook his shoulders in an attempt to get her to jump off, but she didn’t move in the slightest.

Tadashi let out an annoyed sigh but carried on as if she wasn’t there. He let his cock hang down in front of him, taking his bottom lip between his teeth for the next picture. He didn’t hesitate in sending it like he had the others. He didn’t want to risk keeping Tsukishima waiting.

**Tadashi**

(Image)

This is to make up for not getting you off earlier ;)

He didn’t get a response to this, and he could only assume that meant he was getting exactly what he’d hoped for.

Tadashi shifted off his knees, finally convincing Kaeru to jump down from his shoulders. The new freedom gave him free rein to stroke himself as he stared at the picture of Tsukishima still pulled up on his phone. He didn’t let the orgasm build up slowly like Tsukishima sometimes did just to get him to beg. He worked himself quickly, feeling the warmth pooling in his stomach, starting to bubble into a release. 

His phone started to vibrate in his free hand with an incoming call, and a different picture popped up onto the screen. It was Tsukishima’s contact picture, one of them laying in his bed, both smiling but only because Tadashi had taken the picture without Tsukishima noticing. 

He groaned, letting the climax overtake him, cum spilling over his hand and onto his shorts with little he could do to stop it. Without waiting for the high to die down and risk missing Tsukishima’s call, he answered it.

“Yeah?” he answered breathlessly. 

“Don’t do anything like that again,” Tsukishima drawled, his voice rough and his breathing loud and uneven. 

He hung up before Tadashi could answer or comment on the state of his voice, but a text came in a moment later.

**Tsukki <3**

Did you just finish?

**Tadashi**

Depends. Did you?

**Tsukki <3**

How could I not?

Tadashi couldn’t help but smile at this. He leaned back against the dresser, trying to ignore the mess on his shorts while he continued to come down from his orgasm. 

**Tadashi**

Same here

Hope I helped :)

**Tsukki <3**

Thank you for making tonight a little less miserable. I love you, I guess.

**Tadashi**

Awe, I’m proud of you for saying it first

I love you. Thanks for letting me be there for you

**Tsukki <3**

Whatever. Go clean up. You’re probably disgusting.

**Tadashi**

Want me to send you a pic from the shower?

**Tsukki <3**

NO

**Tadashi**

Can we save that for another night?

**Tsukki <3**

yes.


	2. N2 - Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this story was meant to be just 25 chapters of smut, but I got so bored with that so fast. Even in the first chapter, I added in Tsukki having problems with extended family, because I'm a sucker for making my characters suffer. This chapter was when I really decided okay this is going to be a fully-fledged story with plot and angst and everything else that makes stories fun.
> 
> So please, enjoy Noya having a rough day and Asahi knowing how to handle him :)
> 
> Also, I promise to update sooner in the day from now on. I forgot to edit this in advance because I've been trying to finish chapter 6 (that's right, this is already written up to chapter 6. Fear not of it being forgotten or uploads stopping)

“How was practice?” Yuu asked, tugging Asahi towards Sakanoshita Market.

“Fine, I guess. I was a little bit late, so Coach made me run laps while everyone else did three on threes.”

“Why were you late?”

Asahi laughed and scratched the back of his head. “I was trying to finish those pants for the showcase.”

“The ones with the flowers?” Yuu asked excitedly.

“No, the striped ones. That go with the-”

“With the red blazer with the matching stripes?” Asahi nodded. “Yeah, I remember those. Did you decide on the type of shirt you want to go under it?” He looked up to find Asahi already looking at him with a soft smile. “What?” Yuu punched him in the side. “Don’t look at me like that! I can be interested in your things.” 

“I know you can,” Asahi agreed, squeezing his hand before they stepped into the store. “It just surprises me how much you remember sometimes.” 

Yuu grinned and pulled away so he could get to the freezer crate in the back. Asahi followed behind him and took one of the three popsicles he pulled out. “I try to remember everything you tell me. I just can’t remember all the names for the different panels and stitches and fabrics and tools and stuff. And the names of all your classes sound the same to me.” 

Asahi chuckled. “I’d say that they’re really different, but truthfully they’re really not.” He ran a hand down Yuu’s back. “And, truthfully, I don’t expect you to remember anything at all. Whatever you do remember or care to listen to is just another thing that makes me smile.” He leaned down to kiss Yuu’s hairline before disappearing into another aisle. 

“Nishinoya!” called a gruff voice from the front of the store. The smile on Yuu’s face dropped to a grimace, and he turned to find Coach Ukai tying on his store apron. “What the hell happened between you and Yamaguchi? Ogawa and Gotou said they saw you going at it in the hallway.”

Yuu could feel his anger flaring up and he straightened up to get as close to looking Coach Ukai in the eyes as he could. “That wasn’t what happened-”

But Coach Ukai started into his rant as if Yuu hadn’t spoken at all. “You actually got detention over something that could have been settled on the court? I would have let you go at a little, with some reservations of course, and you would have been right back to playing instead of sitting on your asses for a couple hours!”

“Yamaguchi and I didn’t-”

“Didn’t you and Asahi go at it last year, too? Before Spec got me to coach, I mean. You really gotta stop picking fights with people, man.”

Asahi appeared from around the corner before Yuu could respond, a bag of chips and some juice in his hand. “Hi, Coach!” 

“Speak of the devil!” Coach Ukai clapped him on the back. “Can you get your boyfriend to stop fighting with people? Ogawa, the new libero, needs Noya at practice and he can’t really do that if he’s getting detention for fighting.”

“I didn’t think you were the ones that were fighting,” Asahi said sadly, the crease between his eyebrows that only showed when he was experiencing some kind of negative thought digging deep into his skin. 

“Yamaguchi and I didn’t get into a fight!” Yuu finally said, his voice nearly rising to a yell so he was sure that he was heard. Asahi cringed at his tone, and Yuu leaned back on his heels and took a deep breath. He gave Asahi an apologetic look and the crease between his eyebrows dissipated. “Funny that Ogawa and Gotou were the ones that said that considering we got in trouble for breaking up a fight that they were having.” 

Coach Ukai sighed with realization. “I take it that Gotou’s new shiner didn’t come from a volleyball to the face this morning?” Yuu snorted and shook his head. Coach Ukai scratched at his stubble and frowned. “I’m getting really sick of those little punks.”

“You’re telling me! This is the second time I’ve gotten in trouble for them. I bet that the next time, it’s going to be at a tournament or something and we’re all going to have to pay the price for them not getting kicked out after their first fight.” 

“Didn’t they pop two volleyballs during that one?” Asahi asked.

“No, that was the second one.”

Yuu shook his head. “The second one was then Gotou pushed him into the door and knocked it off its sliders. The third was the volleyballs. The first one was when Ogawa hit him over the back of the head with the broom and snapped it in half.”

“Another one?”

“We didn’t fix that one,” Yuu explained. “Didn’t feel like it’d make a fun bonding activity to put it back together like our broom did.” 

Asahi smiled at the use of the term ‘our broom’, but Coach Ukai didn’t seem to find the sentiment in it.

“You don’t really think we should kick them off, do you?” he questioned, messing with the box of cigarettes he’d pulled from his pocket. He always made a conscious effort not to smoke around them even out of the context of school, especially when Yamaguchi had a coughing fit so bad that it almost knocked him out. 

Yuu crossed his arms. “I think that if Ennoshita and Tanaka don’t do something soon, we’re gonna be in a world of hurt come the next preliminaries.” 

“Didn’t Daichi lock Kageyama and Hinata out of the gym when they were acting like this? You could try that,” Asahi suggested.

“We did try that,” Yuu groaned “They were fine for like a week before it started up again. Tanaka kicked them out for almost two weeks after they started fighting on the court again and they came back fine, but obviously, that didn’t last.”

Asahi ran a soothing hand up Yuu’s back. “I’m sure Ennoshita’ll figure something out. Even if it is kicking them off for good, he’ll have to decide on something eventually.”

“I guess,” he sighed and held up his two popsicles. “Can you check us out?”

Once they’d checked out, Yuu took Asahi’s free hand with his, both of them holding popsicles. He’s never stopped appreciating that Asahi would eat popsicles with him most days, even though they made his teeth hurt.

“You should know that I mentioned you and Yamaguchi getting detention to Suga and Daichi,” Asahi said cautiously, glancing down at Yuu to gauge his reaction before adding, “Daichi’s really pissed about it. And at both of you.”

Yuu shrugged, feeling that the numbness in his tongue caused by the cold of the popsicle had spread to the inside of his mind. He didn’t feel an ounce of worry or hesitation at the thought of walking into the apartment while Daichi was mad at him like he normally would have. 

“That’s okay.” 

“Nishi,” he said softly, giving him a nervous look. The crease was back. “Why are you so upset all of a sudden? You were happy when you came out of detention. The situation hasn’t changed.”

“Yes, it has,” he said flatly. “Those little shits lied about me. To Coach and everyone else on the team. We covered their asses and they’re trying to get us in even more trouble? They’ll be lucky if I don’t actually-”

“Baby,” Asahi cut in. He brought their intertwined hands to this popsicle frozen lips and kissed his knuckles. “They’re not worth you getting all mad. It sounds like Coach Ukai is going to talk to Ennoshita about getting them kicked off. That’s good news. All you need to worry about is keeping yourself out of trouble.”

Yuu sighed and took a bite out of his popsicle, making Asahi shiver in discomfort. “I guess so.” Asahi swung their arms between them, making Yuu’s lips tilt up in the slightest. He enjoyed the warmth of Asahi’s massive hands against his. “Do you think you’ll have time to help me with my math when we get home?”

He looked up just in time to catch the smile on Asahi’s face that he always got when Yuu referred to the apartment as ‘home’. It was stupid, insignificant things like that that made Asahi happy. After a while, Yuu knew them all far too well not to use them to his own advantage sometimes. Even if the advantage was just getting to see him smile or laugh or run a hand through his hair in embarrassment, it was always worth it. 

“Of course.”

Yuu’s frown had completely flipped. “Want me to look through any of your sketches?” he asked hopefully.

Asahi nodded. “I’ve got a couple streetwear ideas that I was hoping you’d look at. Oh! I forgot to tell you!” His face lit up with excitement. “I’m almost finished with that shirt you’ve been asking for, so I’ll have that for you in a couple days.” 

Asahi pursuing fashion in school had been one of the best things Yuu had ever convinced someone to do, and Yuu had convinced a lot of people to do a lot of things (Most of the people were Tanaka and the things were not as fun or wholesome as going to college to make clothes).

It’d taken him almost four months, but every mention of it, every pamphlet he’d slipped into Asahi’s bag, and every sketchbook he’d given him as gifts had paid off when Asahi finally applied, fully expecting to hear nothing back. 

Yuu would never forget the day Asahi had gotten a letter from the college. He had this look on his face as he read the letter telling him that he’d gotten accepted into the most competitive design program that the school offered after seeing some of his past work. It was absolute bliss, and that look lived in Yuu’s head rent free.

Not only was Asahi happier than Yuu had ever seen him, but he was also so much more confident in himself and his work… and Yuu got cool clothes made specifically for him on a monthly basis. There was nearly nothing better.

“I’ve actually been meaning to ask,” Asahi started, finishing his popsicle and putting the stick in his back pocket. “For part of the showcase, we’re required to bring in a girl and a guy to model those streetwear outfits I’m going to show you. I wanted to see if you might want to be my male model? You don’t have-”

“I get to be a model?” Yuu asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet as they walked and nearly dropping his second popsicle. “That’s so cool!”

Asahi laughed, his cheeks lighting up a bright shade of red. “I figured you wouldn’t mind. Kiyoko already agreed to model the dresses and skirts so-”

“I don’t get to model the skirts and dresses?” Yuu pouted. “Why not?” 

“Mainly because you don’t have boobs, baby,” Asahi said honestly, coughing out a laugh.

“You don’t need boobs for skirts!”

Asahi pulled his keys from his pockets as they arrived up the stairs and in front of the apartment door. “I would definitely let you model the skirts if it were allowed.”

“I look great in skirts!” 

“You do have the legs for them.” Asahi stepped inside and kicked off his shoes. “I’m home!”

“Is Noya with you?” Sugawara called back from his and Daichi’s room. 

“Yeah, aren’t you glad?” Yuu teased, finishing off his second popsicle and taking all of his trash and the stick from Asahi’s back pocket to throw them away while Asahi unloaded his snacks in the kitchen. 

“Hey!” Daichi appeared from his room, face flushed with anger. “What the hell is going on with you and Yamaguchi?”

Yuu ignored him and started towards Asahi’s room. He didn’t want to bother with something that would work him up all over again. 

“Noya! I am talking to you!” Daichi grabbed his arm and Yuu whipped around to face him.

“And I’m ignoring you!”

“They didn’t do anything, Daichi! They were trying to keep the first years out of trouble,” Asahi explained calmly. “Let him go. You’re not helping the situation.”

Daichi let go of Yuu and crossed his arms. “No! You can’t go getting yourself in trouble so close to tournaments!”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly my plan! For fuck’s sake. Why is everyone so on my ass about this? Bet you’re not calling Yamaguchi up and scolding him. I got in trouble once and everyone thinks I’m some sort of delinquent!” 

“I didn’t say that-”

“Dai,” Sugawara said softly from where he was standing in their doorway. “Drop it. He didn’t do anything wrong. He and Yamaguchi were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Asahi squeezed his shoulder and pushed him in the direction of his room. “It’s okay. Let’s just do your math, alright?” Yuu caught Asahi’s glare shot in Daichi’s direction before the bedroom door was closed. “Breathe, baby.”

Yuu shrugged him off and dropped his backpack on the floor so he could crawl into the bed. He buried his face in the pillow. “It’s not like I purposely get into fights and stuff. I just made a stupid mistake.”

Asahi laid down next to him. He ran his hand under Yuu’s shirt and up and down his back. Yuu felt himself relax against the touch, even though he was still bubbling with anger. 

“I know. You’re doing your best. What other people think about you is nothing you need to worry about.”

He sighed and let his head fall to the side so that he could look at Asahi. “What about what you think?”

“Well,” Asahi hummed. “If you did care about what I thought-” 

“And I do.”

Asahi smiled, continuing to run his hand over Yuu’s skin. “I think that you’re doing the best that you can. You are a great upperclassman to the first years even though they don’t deserve you.” 

Yuu rolled over the rest of the way so that Asahi could pull him against his chest. “Thank you, bub.”

“Anytime.” Asahi kissed his forehead. “You wanna do math now?”

“No.”

“Will you do math now?”

Yuu looked up at him and wrinkled his nose. “Can we look at your sketches first?” 

“I’m not letting you con me out of making you do math afterward.”

“Why not?” Yuu whined. “I’m pretty persuasive. I bet I could manage.” 

“Noya,” Asahi said in his best warning voice. “You’re finishing every bit of math homework you’ve got.” 

“Fine,” Yuu grumbled, using Asahi’s body to push himself into a sitting position. Asahi followed in suit and picked his backpack up from the floor. He dug through it until he found two sketchbooks, both gifts from Yuu. 

Asahi moved back to sit with his back against the headboard and pulled Yuu to sit in between his legs, wrapping his arms around his waist to hold his books in front of both of them. Yuu leaned back against his chest as he flipped through them. He watched carefully, observing all the different designs as they passed, some that were discarded months before, and some that were now on display at the school or hanging in Asahi’s closet. 

He stopped on a page with several sketches that Yuu had never seen before.

“Is that what Kiyoko gets to wear?” He ran his finger over a pastel colored oversized shirt and skirt combination. Asahi nodded and Yuu faked a pout. “I’d look so great in that.” 

“I know you would,” Asahi agreed, resting his chin on Yuu’s shoulder. “I, uh, actually drew this one with you in mind,” he said awkwardly, flipping to another page. Yuu looked over it, the vibrant oranges and greens drawing his gaze in every direction. It had the same oversized silhouette that Kiyoko’s outfit had, though it was paired with pants instead and also included a bucket hat. “What do you think?”

“I’d actually get to wear that?” Yuu asked. “Like, in real life?”

“Well… yeah.”

“That’s so cool! And I get to wear it in front of a bunch of people at the showcase?” He took the sketchbook from Asahi’s hands to observe the design closer. “Can I keep it afterward?”

Asahi chuckled. “After it’s graded, I don’t see why not? Unless my teachers decide they want it displayed, but that’s not super likely.”

“So I’ll get it at the end of the year when they take the displays down? ’Cause there’s no way they won’t want to show this off! I mean, bub! Look at it!” He held it up in front of the embarrassed smile on Asahi’s face. “Do you see that? The talent?”

Asahi didn’t respond, opting instead to take the book from Yuu’s hands so he could kiss him. Yuu leaned into him, feeling the warmth of Asahi’s chest bleeding into him and heating him to the core. When the kiss broke, Yuu looked back to the book in Asahi’s hands. 

“You really made this just for me?”

“Yeah. I just… I thought you’d look cool in it,” he admitted. “You really like it?”

“I love it!” He continued to stare at it, still unable to process the fact that something so cool would at some point be on his body. “You know, you never cease to amaze me. I’m so proud of you.” He turned around again. “I don’t think I tell you that enough.” 

“You tell me plenty,” he assured. “I don’t think anyone could give me as much support as you do.”

Yuu grinned. “That is my job, after all. Boyfriend duties include, but are not limited to, supporting, complementing, and loving you endlessly.” 

“Are we being cheesy now?” Asahi chuckled. “I can be cheesy, too.” 

Yuu dug his elbow into Asahi’s side. “Shut up.” 

“Fine.” Asahi shut his notebook. “Math time.”

Yuu groaned and threw his head back onto Asahi’s shoulder. “No!” 

“Yes.” Asahi pecked Yuu’s cheek and picked up his backpack from the floor.

“I got it,” Yuu said before he could open it, snatching his backpack from Asahi’s hands. He dug around for his math folder, carefully avoiding the binder where the bing(o) card was stashed. When he’d found the folder, he chucked his backpack almost across the room so that it was well out of Asahi’s reach.

Asahi shifted behind him, pulling back so that Yuu wasn’t entirely pressed against him. “What was that about?” he asked, voice shaking with nerves.

“What?” Yuu tried to make his voice sound innocent, though he knew how it must have looked.

“You didn’t want me in your backpack.” 

Yuu clicked his mechanical pencil a few times. “That’s not true.” 

“Then why’d you get so frantic when I grabbed it? Are you hiding something from me, Noya?” 

He shook his head, feeling guilt creeping up. “No.”

“Are you sure?”

“No.” 

Yuu had never enjoyed lying to Asahi, no matter how small or stupid the lie was. He’d regret it for weeks unless he came clean about it, and even then the guilt wouldn’t really fade. Asahi was forgiving, but the trust there was fractured even if only by the littlest bit. 

Asahi tilted Yuu’s chin up so that he could look him in the eyes. “Is it bad?” 

“No. It’s just something for you. And I don’t want you to see it yet.”

That wasn’t a lie. The guilt eased.

He and Yamaguchi had agreed that Tsukishima and Asahi didn’t need to know about their game until one of them won. Until then, Asahi couldn’t know a thing about it. 

“For me?” Asahi asked, his voice rising from nervous to affectionate. “Awe.”

Yuu nodded, pleased that his avoidance had worked and Asahi wasn’t pushing the issue any further. 

He pulled his homework into his lap and started to work. Asahi replaced his chin on Yuu’s shoulder, occasionally commenting or giving Yuu helpful hints. When Yuu would press for more help, Asahi would remind him that Sugawara had said that Yuu wouldn’t learn if he didn’t finish the problems on his own. He’d be taking away ‘the learning experience’, even if none of the information that Yuu learned would stick in his brain for longer than a month. 

Several hours passed before Yuu finished his last assignment and snapped his binder closed. He slid down Asahi’s chest, closing his tired eyes and feeling the strain ease after the hours of staring at nothing but numbers and word problems he still wasn’t entirely sure he’d have been able to solve without Asahi whispering tips into his ear and promising a reward if he finished his homework. 

“Good job,” Asahi hummed, sinking down with him to pull Yuu’s entire body up onto his chest. He held him tight, kissing the top of Yuu’s head. “You’re getting a lot better, you know? At the beginning of this year, you couldn’t even finish a couple of problems without getting frustrated.”

Yuu gave him a tired smile and kissed his jaw. “Good thing I’ve got a great teacher… and motivation. Which I believe should be being delivered right about now?” 

Asahi laughed and kissed Yuu’s smirk. “We’re going to have dinner first. Your stomach’s been growling nonstop for the last hour. Then I’m going to shower. _Then_ you’ll get your reward, okay? Let’s at least wait for Suga and Daichi to start their show tonight to help drown us out a little.”

Drown _me_ out.

Yuu changed from what he was still wearing of his school uniform into a t-shirt and shorts from a duffle bag he kept in Asahi’s room. Asahi had already started in the kitchen when he arrived but stopped what he was doing just to pick Yuu up and set him on the counter, even though he was perfectly capable of getting onto the counter himself.

He watched as Asahi bustled around the kitchen, sometimes stopping in front of him to press a quick (occasionally not so quick, sometimes questionably long) kiss to his lips or to grab a bowl from the cabinet above his head. Yuu sucked in a shaky breath as Asahi leaned against the counter between his legs to reach for a couple serving bowls. Asahi only cast him a bashful smile when he felt Yuu’s semi press up against him. 

They ate in nearly the same position once Asahi had finished cooking and plating their food. This was what happened for nearly every meal that they had together or with Daichi and Sugawara, who normally stood in the same position right next to them. 

Sugawara had once been so proud of the little apartment that he’d single handedly furnished it to look like it was inhabited by more than three college athletes. Despite his best efforts, it didn’t take long for it to become clear that his roommates were not as focused on that goal as he was. 

Since the couch was regularly slept on by guests or used as a place for hours of cuddling while the two couples spent the nights watching bad movies, the piles of blankets and pillows on and around it were never cleaned up. The coffee table was almost always covered in people’s things, some that would stay there for weeks until an old visitor returned and discovered that their lost possession had nearly been swallowed by the black hole that the table was quickly becoming.

The kitchen was practically overrun, not by dishes, but by water bottles. The three roommates had been assigned specific nights to do dishes and they almost always did, but the water bottle problem was something that, as far as Yuu knew, was never addressed. Before they knew it, their cabinets and countertops were swarmed by water bottles that had no real place of origin but had simply just come into existence at some point just to take up space.

The one thing in the apartment that hadn’t been overrun by trash, water bottles, or blankets was the dining room table. Instead, it’d been taken over by pins, fabric, needles, and a sewing machine that rendered it completely useless for its intended purpose.

Sugawara had spent nearly two weeks choosing their dining table. The day he’d finally decided on one, they’d had drinks to celebrate not only his efforts but the fact that they no longer had to give opinions on different wood types that all looked the same. 

It stayed clean for almost three weeks before Asahi had his first big project in one of his design classes. He spent four days sitting at that table cutting, pinning, and sewing into the late hours of the night while Yuu watched from the blanket covered couch. The table had never recovered from that project and had since been referred to as ‘Asahi’s sewing table’. 

Asahi had often told everyone that he’d be happy to move everything if they wanted to use the table, though they never asked him to. According to Daichi, he seemed far too happy there for anyone to make him move back to the floor of his bedroom. 

So instead of eating at the dining room table like civilized people, they often chose instead to eat standing up in the kitchen or hunched over on the couch while they watched TV and drank soda out of water bottles. It never seemed like any of them minded it. It just made them spend less time eating and more time doing productive things, like playing video games or avoiding homework. Sometimes both. 

Yuu specifically didn’t mind eating in the kitchen. He got to sit on the counter with Asahi between his legs, which meant that it was one of the few times that he could almost see right into Asahi’s eyes with no additional effort required.

“How’s your food?” Asahi asked, watching Yuu shove a heap of fish into his mouth that logistically shouldn’t have fit. 

Yuu nodded, saying through a mouthful of fish and rice, “Delicious as always.” He added a chubby cheeked smile onto the end to drive home his point.

Asahi huffed a laugh, though his cheeks were red from the compliment. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, why?”

“Just after everything that happened with Ukai and then Daichi earlier. A lot of blame being put on you that shouldn’t have been.”

Yuu shrugged, poking at his food with his chopsticks. “I think today was just a little overwhelming.” He bumped Asahi’s thigh with his foot. “You helped a bunch though.” 

“I did?”

“Well, I guess that depends on if you think making me horny counts as helping me.” 

Asahi shook his head. “I was checking on you to make sure you’re not on the verge of an emotional breakdown and you turned it into a sex thing.”

“You say that like it’s surprising.” Yuu put a hand on Asahi’s side and traced his thumb over the fabric of his shirt. “You’re right, bub. I’m sorry. I’m good, I promise. Really good. Pretty great, even.”

“Pretty great, huh?” 

Yuu glanced down at the half formed tent in his shorts, feeling Asahi’s eyes follow his. “Pretty great,” he repeated.

“I see,” Asahi hummed. He pressed the palm of his free hand against the bulge and smirked when Yuu coughed to hide his moan.

“I almost dropped my bowl again,” Yuu grumbled. “That would have been the third one you made me drop, you know?”

“The first one was just because you were drunk. You can’t blame that on me.”

“Okay, first of all! We were both drunk. And second, you were grinding on me while I ate! What was I supposed to do?” 

“Hold on to it, maybe?” Asahi suggested, leaning over to set his bowl in the sink. 

Yuu shoved Asahi’s chest and jumped off the counter to put his bowl into the sink as well. “That was mean, bub.”

Asahi’s smirk didn’t falter. “I’m so sorry.” He took Yuu’s waist and pulled them close together. Yuu grunted, his erection digging into Asahi’s thigh while Asahi’s poked him in the stomach. He leaned down to hover his lips over Yuu’s. “I’m going to take a shower and then I’ll make it up to you.”

Yuu ground up into Asahi’s shorts, rutting them against one another. “Will you be out fast?”

“I’ve got to wash my hair, so… as fast as I can. But not fast enough that I have to-” 

“Neglect it?” Yuu finished for him. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Asahi left Yuu with one last kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. Yuu threw himself onto the couch and picked up one of the Xbox controllers from the clutter of the coffee table. 

“Daichi!” he called. “Wanna play Mario Kart with me?”

Daichi almost immediately came out of his room, a competitive smile on his face. “You mean, do I want to absolutely wreck you at Mario Kart? Obviously, I do.” 

“Daichi!” Sugawara groaned from their bedroom. “You’ve got homework.”

“We’re just playing three rounds!” he argued, grabbing his own controller. “You can do homework without me for a bit.”

“You’ve got a test tomorrow!” 

“So do you! You should really focus on that instead of on what I’m doing.”

Sugawara appeared in the doorway with his arms crossed. “Sorry that I don’t want you to fail any of your classes.” 

“You worry about me too much.” Daichi held out his arm to wave Sugawara closer to him. When Sugawara closed the distance, he was forced into Daichi’s lap and held there with an arm around his waist. “Look! Now neither of us are studying.”

Despite the way that he pursed his lips and looked generally unsatisfied by the situation, Sugawara didn’t try to get up and leave. Instead, he stayed where he was, even shifting to get more comfortable in Daichi’s lap. 

“Be Princess Peach,” he instructed when they arrived at the character selection screen. 

“No,” Daichi groaned.

“Why?” Sugawara asked, his voice edging on annoyance.

“Because Rosalina is so much cooler,” Daichi said quickly, choosing her and working on his car. 

“That’s what I thought.”

Sugawara put his hands over his ears as the countdown started, which was most definitely the best choice given the amount of screaming that started the moment the screen said ‘Go’. “Hit the box! Watch out for the banana!” he yelled to Daichi, pointing aggressively at the scene before recovering his ear. 

He leaned over, whispering something to Yuu about watching out for the booster, only bringing out Daichi’s competitiveness even more. 

“Stop it!” He tightened his arms around Sugawara’s waist, forcing him against his chest. “No helping the enemy!” 

“Not that I need it!” Yuu yelled, crossing the final finish line and dropping his control to flip Daichi off with both hands. “Suck my dick, Daichi!” 

“That is not allowed!” Asahi called from the bathroom. 

“Just wait until I win the next two rounds,” Daichi mumbled. He shifted Sugawara on his lap so that he was even further away from Yuu. “Ready?”

“Ready to kick your ass!” 

Sugawara covered his ears again and read the countdown out loud for them. “Three… Two… One… Go!”

Yuu and Daichi were neck and neck, alternating with each other between first and second, the rest of the players far behind them. They were hitting everything they could to try to keep the lead.

“Fuck you!” Daichi whined, punching Yuu’s shoulder when he got a booster that sent him miles ahead of where Daichi was stuck with a turtle shell. 

“C’mon, Captain! Where’s that fighting spirit?”

Daichi pulled one of Sugawara’s hands down from his head and whispered into his ear. Yuu turned just enough to see a smile spread across both of their faces. Then Sugawara wasn’t on Daichi’s lap anymore. Instead, he was jumping on Yuu and covering his eyes.

“Hey! This is assault!” Yuu yelled, swatting his hands away and standing up. “You’re both dirty cheats!”

“Nishi, love?” Asahi called from the bathroom in a voice so sweet that Yuu nearly forgot about Sugawara grabbing at the back of his shirt to try to pull him back down. 

“Yeah?” He didn’t pull his eyes from the scene as he turned into the last half of his last lap. 

“Can you bring me some clothes when you’re done? I forgot to grab some before I got in.” 

“Give me a minute!” Yuu swerved around a stray banana peel and passed the finish line. “And that’s how it’s done!” He dropped the controller on the couch and moved to stand in front of Daichi so he couldn’t see the TV as he struggled to the finish line.

Daichi glared up at him when he finally finished, ending in fourth place. “We’re having a rematch.”

“We’re studying!” Sugawara argued. He jumped off the couch and took Daichi’s hand, tugging at him to try and pull him off the couch. Daichi stayed planted in his seat, still glaring at Yuu. “If you fail your test tomorrow, I’m cutting you off for a week.”

Daichi’s glare dropped, and he hopped off from the couch as if it’d burned him. “Fine!”

Cutting Daichi off from sex when he wasn’t doing something he was supposed to be doing was a common threat from Sugawara. Sometimes he threatened to cut him off for a day, a week, sometimes for an undisclosed amount of time. The threat never lost its touch, either. Not after Sugawara actually cut him off for eight days when Daichi had ‘forgotten’ to do his dishes three times in a row.

When Yuu had collected Asahi’s clothes and entered the bathroom, the water was still running. He could hear Asahi humming softly and through the cheap shower curtain that they’d bought in a dollar store when they’d first got the apartment, he could see Asahi’s silhouette as he swayed his hips to whatever song he was humming. 

Yuu set the clothes down on the shelf above the toilet. “It’s gonna be cold tonight, so I got the sweats with the fleece on the inside.”

Asahi’s head turned to look at Yuu through the curtain. “Thank you.”

“Can I sit in here with you?” Yuu asked, watching Asahi grab a bottle from the edge of the tub wall.

“I don’t see why not?” 

Yuu hopped up onto the counter and crossed his legs. He watched Asahi’s silhouette move around, lathering up his hair and washing it out. 

“Hey, Asahi?” he asked after several minutes passed in silence.

“Hm?”

“Have you thought about what my reward is gonna be yet?” His lips slipped into a smile when Asahi paused. He added on a quick, “Because I’ve been thinking about it.” 

“You have?” Asahi questioned. “I thought you were thinking about Mario Kart.”

“That too,” he admitted, chewing his lip as Asahi turned towards the water and stroked himself a few times, already hardening even from just the mention of what they’d be doing. Yuu had a feeling he’d been thinking about it too. “I was thinking that maybe we could try something new?”

“Oh yeah? What were you thinking?” 

Yuu slowly got off the counter, trying not to make any noise or move enough to draw Asahi’s attention. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. “I don’t know. We just haven’t really experimented in a while, you know?”

“I guess so,” Asahi agreed, his voice deep with need.

He dropped his shorts and underwear to the floor as well and moved towards the side of the shower opposite of where Asahi stood. Yuu pushed the curtain back enough to have a full view of Asahi’s bare back, hair falling far past his shoulders. He reached out a cautious hand and pressed it against the small of his back. Asahi’s shoulders tensed in surprise.

“Hey,” Yuu said softly. He didn’t want to risk coming in too quickly or rushing things. He didn’t want to make Asahi nervous. 

Asahi turned his head to run his eyes over what was visible of Yuu’s face and bare shoulders over the edge of the curtain. “Are you naked?”

Yuu pushed the curtain back the rest of the way so that Asahi could see all of him. “Yes.” 

“Do you… uh, wanna join me?”

Yuu sucked in a breath. He could feel excitement pulse through his veins at the offer. Even though it was what he was hoping for, hearing it come from Asahi’s mouth made it all so much more real. 

“Yeah.”

Asahi took one of Yuu’s hands as he stepped into the bathtub and closed the curtain. “Careful,” he mumbled when Yuu stepped closer to him. “Don’t slip.” 

“I’ve been in a shower before,” Yuu snorted. “I’m not going to slip.”

“Just… making sure,” Asahi said, laughing nervously as he placed his hands on Yuu’s hips. “Is this what you were talking about? When you said that you wanted to try something new?” 

Yuu nodded. “Yeah. A change of scenery, I guess. Is that okay?”

Asahi smiled and leaned down to kiss him, pulling him flush against his water slicked body. Yuu stood on his toes, wrapping his arms around Asahi’s neck to keep himself steady. Asahi pulled away just long enough to say, “Of course, baby.”

Yuu sighed, letting Asahi pull them into another kiss. He slowly turned them around so that Yuu was under the stream of hat water instead. His hair started flattening against his head under the water, falling into his eyes, but Yuu couldn’t get himself to care. Especially not with Asahi’s hands tracing his body and his length pressed against Yuu’s stomach. 

He bucked his hips forward, his own member dragging against the inside of Asahi’s thigh. He moaned into the kiss, rutting his hips again to try to find any friction he could. Asahi’s hands found his ass and spread him enough to press a finger against his entrance. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Yuu.

“Can I?”

Yuu nodded heavily. He pulled Asahi back down to meet his lips again as the finger slid past the ring of muscle; the water acting as a shitty lube. He sighed into the kiss, arching his back and dragging his stomach up against Asahi’s cock. Asahi’s breathing hitched and Yuu’s heart sped up at the sound of it.

“Fuck,” he moaned when Asahi added a second finger and scissored them. Asahi slowly fucked him open with his fingers, only making Yuu rock his hips harder. The third finger filled him and Yuu let out a breathy moan as they brushed his prostate. He felt his knees buckle at the sensation. “Now,” he begged. “Asahi, please? I want you now.”

Asahi obeyed, pulling his hand away and using it to help rotate them again. “Put your hands on the wall,” he instructed, turning Yuu so that they were facing the same direction. 

Yuu did as he was told and bent forward to press his palms flat against the wall in front of him. Asahi gripped his hips and pulled him up so that he was standing on his toes. As uncomfortable as the position was, it was immediately worth it when Asahi aligned himself and started pressing inside slowly. 

Asahi let out a slow breath behind him. Yuu craned his neck to moan into his arm. “Fuck, Asahi,” he groaned when Asahi’s hips pressed firmly against his ass, the head of his cock pressed against Yuu’s prostate. Asahi pulled out slowly and thrust back inside of him so hard that Yuu’s legs nearly gave out and he dropped from his toes. The shift in height forced Asahi to slip out of him. “Sorry.”

Asahi didn’t answer. He just tightened his grip on Yuu’s hips and pulled him up again so that he could press back inside of him. Yuu focused on staying on his toes while Asahi kept a slow and steady pace to roll his hips against him.

Yuu relished in the sound of their wet skin slapping against each other. Given the thin walls of the apartment, there was no way Sugawara and Daichi couldn’t hear it on the other side of the wall in their bedroom, but Yuu couldn’t really find it in himself to care.

Asahi slammed his hips against him, starting an earth shattering pace much different from what he’d been doing in the several minutes prior. His grip on Yuu’s hips tightened again and pulled him up so far that Yuu was hardly even touching the shower floor anymore. It left no room for there to be a problem when his legs would have inevitably given out with Asahi slamming against his prostate over and over again. 

Yuu pulled one hand off the wall, centering the other so that it kept him steady. He reached down to stroke himself while Asahi continued to thrust into him. He’d hardly even touched himself when his release hit him in a massive wave and hot streaks of cum hit the shower floor, immediately getting washed away by the water. 

“Ah, fuck Asahi,” he moaned, fingernails digging into the wall as he rode out his orgasm.

Asahi’s grip tightened to the point of being painful. His thrusts became erratic, shuddering as he came as well, filling Yuu with his orgasm. Yuu moaned from the overstimulation as Asahi finished. He stayed resting deep inside of him for several minutes as their breathing slowed and their limbs stopped quivering.

His grip loosened and Yuu dropped to his feet without the added support, Asahi sliding out of him as he did so. Yuu slowly righted himself, straightening his back and pressing it against Asahi’s chest. He leaned his head back against Asahi’s shoulder and looked up at him, observing the pink in his cheeks and the way the water was dripping from his cheeks and chin and down his throat.

Asahi caught his eyes and dipped his head to drop a deep kiss to his lips. He wrapped his arms loosely around Yuu’s middle and pulled him back so they could both relax under the stream of water. Several minutes passed in silence. They stood, letting the water sink into already sore muscles.

Yuu turned around his arms and pulled him into a tight hug. Despite how incredible he’d felt in the afterglow, discouragement and vulnerability started to weigh on him more than anything. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled against Asahi’s chest, so quiet he didn’t even think that Asahi had heard him at first. 

“Why are you sorry? That was great,” he said, voice thick with post-sex tiredness. 

“I’m sorry I’m short,” he clarified. 

“What are you talking about, Nishi? You know I don’t mind your height.”

Yuu looked up at him and frowned. “I’m sorry we can’t do all the positions and things that other people can do. This almost didn’t work because I’m so small and this is just standing up,” he said, looking away. He was suddenly feeling embarrassed just because he had to look up so far to see Asahi’s face.

He thought of the bing(o) card and how, all of a sudden; the challenges didn’t seem as attainable as he thought they’d seemed to be not hours before. Asahi was probably right to have said that the height difference was too large for them to try 69’ing comfortably, and that upset him far more than it probably should have. 

“Hey,” Asahi said, taking Yuu’s face in his hands and forcing him to look up at him. “In all the time I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you let height limit you from doing anything. Don’t start because I’m taller than you, it’s not worth it.”

“I’m not-”

“Yes, you’re little, a lot littler than me especially, but we’ve always known that. It makes things a little more difficult, but not impossible. We pulled this off with just a little adjusting and it was so, _so_ worth it, right?” 

Yuu nodded, squeezing the hands still cupping his cheeks. “Yes. Definitely, very, very worth it.” 

Asahi smiled and kissed his nose, making Yuu’s cheeks go hot. “If you want to try things like this more, you tell me and we’ll work it out, okay? If you want to specifically do this more often, we can definitely do that too.”

“You really liked it?” Yuu asked, grinning a little.

“Yes! I can’t believe we’ve had a shower here all this time and I’ve been fucking you strictly in a bed.”

“We’re just going to have to make up for all the times we could have done this and didn’t.” 

Asahi pulled away from him and turned off the water. “I agree. But Daichi’ll be mad if I use all the hot water, so we’ll have to save that for another time.”

Yuu stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack he’d set Asahi’s clothes and started to dry himself off while Asahi did the same. He ran it through his hair a few times, though he didn’t bother drying it all the way. 

“Looks like you need to bleach it again,” Asahi commented, taking Yuu’s blond streak between his fingers and looking closely at the brown roots. ”Want me to dye it for you this weekend?”

“If you want to. We can pick up the bleach on the way back home tomorrow.”

Asahi nodded and pulled on the sweatpants and sweater that Yuu had brought him before tying his hair up in his towel. “Are you staying over tonight?”

Yuu pulled on his shorts and dug his phone from his pocket, seeing nothing but a text from Tanaka about missing practice. “Yeah. He hasn’t texted me or anything. I think there’s some game on tonight. I don’t really wanna be around to see my dad and all of his friends drunk and yelling at the TV.”

Asahi frowned and ran a hand through Yuu’s wet hair, gently pulling out any knots he came across. “Why don’t I get your measurements for those outfits I showed you earlier? They’re not due for another couple days, but it’ll be good to have them, anyway.”

“Does that mean I get to do nothing and have your hands all over me, anyway?” Yuu asked, smirking.

“We could do that anytime, but this time it’s for a grade,” Asahi teased, pulling the door open.

In the living room, Daichi and Sugawara were sitting on the couch watching the TV show that they always watched together. Both of them turned around to face them the second they stepped out of the bathroom. Although Daichi was glaring, Sugawara seemed oddly pleased. 

“Hey, guys…” Asahi said, suddenly nervous. 

“Have a nice shower?” Daichi asked through gritted teeth.

Sugawara’s grin widened. “Sounded like it.”

Yuu looked up at the mortified look on Asahi’s face and let out a loud laugh. “One of the better showers I’ve had.”

Asahi’s face was bright red when he disappeared into the darkness of his room, while Yuu stared back at the annoyance in Daichi’s eyes.

“In the future, would you two mind keeping it down? We were trying to study.”

Yuu crossed his arms and raised a brow. “I’ll remind you of this the next time I hear ‘Oh, come for me, baby! Fuck, you’re so tight, Suga!’ through the wall in the middle of the night.”

Sugawara’s cheeks flushed and he turned back to the TV, trying to hide his smile. Daichi’s anger only intensified, and he opened his mouth to respond, but Yuu started to mock him again before he could say another word. 

“‘Harder, Suga, harder!’ You know, I never would have thought Suga was a switch if I didn’t hear him begging to shove it in you-” Before he could continue, Asahi reemerged from his room and took Yuu around the waist. 

“We’ll try to keep it down next time,” he grumbled, struggling to hold Yuu against him while he struggled to get away. “Sorry, guys.”

“Congrats on being a switch, Suga!” Yuu yelled before Asahi forced him into his room and shut the door. “That was so rude! How dare he tell _us_ to be quiet when _I’m_ the only one that makes any noise.” 

Asahi ignored this, just like he normally did when Yuu asked him to scream or moan or make any noises at all. He dug around his bag to find a small notebook and a measuring tape that he wrapped around his neck. He opened the notebook to a new page, scribbling ‘Noya Measurements’ across the top of the page.

“Give me your body.”

“Any time, bub,” Yuu said, smirking up at him as he spread his legs and watched as Asahi started to wrap the measuring tape around various body parts, writing down his findings in the notebook before moving onto the next thing. 

When he got to Yuu’s waist and chest, he made sure to pepper his neck and cheeks with soft kisses and whisper nice things into his ears that made goosebumps rise on Yuu’s skin. When he’d finished, he closed the book and wrapped up the measuring tape before pressing a soft kiss to Yuu’s forehead. 

“Thank you.” 

Yuu smiled at him. “Why are you thanking me? You’re the one making me a model.” 

“You’re sweet,” he said, brushing Yuu’s still wet hair behind his ear. “I might need a shirt of yours to use as a reference.” 

Yuu pulled the shirt off his body and held it out, making Asahi laugh.

“I wasn’t talking about the one you’re wearing, baby.”

“But if I give you this one, doesn’t that mean I get to wear one of your shirts?”

Asahi nodded immediately, taking the shirt from Yuu’s hands. “Definitely does. My closet is at your disposal.”

Yuu spent no more than three seconds in front of Asahi’s wardrobe before pulling out his favorite sweater and putting it on. He held out his arms so the sleeves flopping down over his fingertips. “I like wearing your clothes.”

“You’ve gotta give that back in a couple days, though,” Asahi said, tucking away Yuu’s shirt in his backpack and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Yuu frowned. “Why? I like this one.” 

“Well, because I want to wear it while it still smells like you. Very few things make me happier than sitting in class in something you’ve been wearing and smelling you all over me.”

“Awe,” Yuu cooed. “Then I’ll start wearing your clothes all the time so you can always smell me.”

“Please do. I might start paying attention less in class, but the amount of time I spend thinking about you will go up significantly.”

“I like the sound of that.”

Asahi took Yuu by the waist, pulling him to sit down on the bed next to him. “You’d love for me to never think about anything but you for the rest of my life.”

Yuu nodded, crawling into his lap and leaning into his chest. “You’re telling me you don’t want to think about me all the time? If I had the brain space for it, I’d do nothing but think about you 100% of the time.”

“Awe, save your brain space for more important things!” 

“You are my most important thing,” Yuu argued. “And I will think about you all I want.”

Asahi grinned and kissed Yuu’s neck. “I’m excited for next year. Then things will really be back to normal. It won’t be the same with Ennoshita or any of the other third years, though.”

Yuu frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You know how you and Tanaka are the only ones in your year coming to our university? The rest of the third year guys are going to bigger schools in Tokyo. Narita is even doing an exchange program to the states.”

“Ennoshita never mentioned that.”

“Oh…” Asahi’s face dropped. “Maybe I wasn’t supposed to say anything about that.”

Yuu sighed and rolled off his lap. He laid down on the bed where Asahi normally slept. “I won’t say anything.”

“Thanks… I don’t want Ennoshita to be mad at me.”

“I can sometimes keep secrets,” Yuu told him, holding out his hand. “I’ll keep it better if you cuddle me though.”

“I can’t cuddle you when you’re in my spot,” Asahi countered.

Yuu crossed his arms, holding his ground. “Move me then.”

“You know I will.” 

“That’s why I said it.”

Asahi shook his head but still crawled on top of him. He ran his hands underneath Yuu’s shirt and wrapped an arm under his back. Yuu couldn’t help but laugh, feeling Asahi move his fingers against his sensitive sides. Asahi smiled at his reaction and proceeded to tickle him even more, sending Yuu right into a fit of giggles.

“Stop!” he begged between laughs. “Daichi’s gonna yell at us!” 

Asahi paused to contemplate this for only a second, just long enough to flip them over so that Yuu was on top of his chest. Even though Yuu was no longer being tickled, the pressure on his stomach made him laugh even more. 

“I’m not even tickling you anymore!” Asahi said, squeezing him in a hug which only made Yuu laugh harder. “You’re such a goof.”

Asahi started to tickle him again, nearly immobilizing Yuu for several minutes. When he did get the strength to try and sit up, he was just pulled back down against Asahi’s chest and tickled more. He didn’t let his hands fall from Yuu’s sides until his own laughter became just as debilitating.

“What is so funny?” Sugawara asked through the door. 

“Nothing, Suga!” Asahi yelled when Yuu buried his face in his shirt to muffle his giggles.

“Does that mean I can join?” he asked, opening the door.

“No!” Yuu wheezed into Asahi’s chest, but Sugawara was already jumping onto the bed, landing right on top of them. 

“Cuddle puddle!” he cheered, wrapping his around both of them. 

“What’s going on- oh. Okay.” 

Yuu felt the bed dip down before the weight on his back doubled and Sugawara started cackling on top of him. “Daichi, love, you are so heavy! You’re going to crush Noya’s little body.” 

“Says you!” Yuu yelled, nearly squealing with laughter at this point. 

“Thanks for worrying about my body!” Asahi huffed, sucking in a deep breath that Yuu could feel under his stomach. “I’m under all three of you!”

“Yeah, but you can take it,” Daichi argued, wiggling so that the tower of bodies wobbled. 

“You saying I can’t?” Yuu yelled, trying to roll onto his side to knock them both off with no success. “I’m built like a machine!”

Sugawara patted the back of his head. “Of course, Noya. Big and strong.” 

“My big, strong boy,” Asahi mocked, puckering his lips and landing a sloppy kiss on Yuu’s cheek. 

“If I could move my arms, I’d hit you.” 

“Oh, Suga, I think I just popped your back,” Daichi said. 

Sugawara shifted a little and nodded against Yuu’s shoulder. “Yeah, you did. Thanks, babe.”

“Anything for you.”

“Oh my God!” Yuu screamed, shaking even more violently to try and push them off of him. “No dry humping while you’re on top of me!” 


	3. I3 - Hair Pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo throwback to me saying I'll update earlier in the day this week. I did plan to, but then I got hit with corona really hard and wasn't functioning really until yesterday. I had most of the chapter edited and was planning on doing the rest of it early today, but I ended up getting even worse and almost getting hospitalized this morning so obviously, things didn't go as planned lmao. I'm so sorry, same promise to post earlier next week unless rona kills me :)
> 
> Anywayyy, also throwback to chap 1 when Yams says Tsukki likes to tell him what to do sometimes. Yeah. That's this chap. Starting strong with the angst in this one and I will apologize for nothing

“Tadashi! You can’t keep snoozing your alarm!” 

Tadashi groaned and threw an arm over his face to block out the streetlights slipping through his blinds.

“Your mom’s right, you know? It builds unhealthy habits.”

He jerked out of the little bit of sleep he was still holding onto and squinted through the darkness towards Tsukishima’s looming form. 

“For fuck’s sake, Tsukki,” he groaned, voice gravely from sleep. “What the hell are you doing?”

Tsukishima stepped in front of the window, strips of light illuminating him and the orange and white ball of fur in his arms. “You told me I could come see Kaeru this morning.”

“Yeah, but when I said that, I didn’t think it would require you breaking into my bedroom while I’m sleeping.”

“Breaking in requires forced entry. I just opened the door.”

“I really gotta start locking that,” Tadashi yawned into his arm.

“How come?”

He scoffed and rolled away from Tsukishima. “So that you can’t just burst in here whenever you want to! What if I’d been changing or something?”

The bed dipped down behind him and Kaeru crawled over him and onto his extra pillow. Tsukishima’s fingers trailed up Tadashi’s waist. “You do realize that I spend a decent amount of time inside of you, right? Seeing you changing isn’t a big deal to me, nor is it something that I haven’t seen many times before.”

“Tsukki, please shut up,” Tadashi sighed. “It’s too early, my brain can’t process your words.” He rolled over to turn on the light on his nightstands, eyes squeezed shut for several seconds after it was turned on. 

Tsukishima laid out next to him to play with Kaeru, so Tadashi turned his attention to the three bottles on the nightstand. He fumbled with two of them, taking out two pills from each and swallowing them both with the help of the water bottle he kept on his nightstand. 

“Did you take it all?” Tsukishima asked, shifting so that Tadashi could curl up against his chest. Tadashi nodded, closing his eyes so that he couldn’t look at Tsukishima. “What about the third bottle?”

Tadashi didn’t move, but he was sure that Tsukishima could feel the way his heart started hammering in his chest. He’d been banking on Tsukishima paying more attention to Kaeru than to him, but the observational skills that Tadashi both loathed and admired were not just something that Tsukishima used on the court. Tadashi hated being observed more than anything, and it was one of Tsukishima’s most fine tuned skills.

“That one’s to help me sleep.” 

“You haven’t taken any medication at night for almost six months,” Tsukishima said, holding out his hand. “Let me see.”

“Tsukki, it’s fine,” Tadashi whined. “Don’t worry about it.”

Tsukishima gave him a look that he couldn’t quite read. Somewhere between the look he gave Tadashi when he was concerned, and the one he gave other people when he’d caught them in a lie. “You’re not skipping your medication because I’m here. I thought we got over this shit already.” He held out his hand even further. “Let me see them. Now.”

Tadashi’s heart burned at the twinge of anger in Tsukishima’s voice. He rolled back towards the nightstand and shoved the three bottles into Tsukishima’s chest. He didn’t turn back, not wanting to see the disappointment on Tsukishima’s face when-

“They upped your anxiety meds? And added a new one?” he asked softly. 

Tadashi didn’t respond. He was torn between crying out of frustration with himself and getting angry at Tsukishima for getting himself involved in something that wasn’t any of his business. 

He was always a lot more irritable in the mornings. Usually, until his medication kicked in about the time that practice started, he felt like an emotional time bomb and the slightest things could set off a full meltdown. 

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima mumbled into his ear, but Tadashi still didn’t move from where Tsukishima was pressed against his back. “Tadashi,” he repeated. 

Tsukishima leaned over Tadashi’s body to set the three bottles down again but didn’t pull back. Instead, he contorted himself so that he was forcing Tadashi’s back flat against the mattress and pressing their chests together. 

“You know I don’t like being ignored,” Tsukishima said, resting his chin in the center of Tadashi’s chest. “And I don’t want you to be upset with me either.” 

“I’m fine,” Tadashi lied, his voice cracking.

“Why do you still try to keep your medicine a secret from me? You’ve been taking those anxiety pills since you were ten, and even then I didn’t mind them.” He traced soothing circles over Tadashi’s ribs with his thumbs. “You know it hurts your body when you don’t take them like you should.” 

Tadashi still couldn’t look at him. He was afraid that if Tsukishima looked even the slightest bit annoyed that they were having this conversation again, he’d break. 

“It’s just… it’s not just the anxiety pills anymore. It was at first. Then it was the antidepressants, and then the sleeping pills, and then the mood stabilizers. Then I could finally sleep on my own, and that helped so that I didn’t need the mood stabilizers either. I thought I was doing better for a while and then I talked to my therapist about how I’m really stressed with classes, and my psychiatrist said it’d be in my best interest to add in a second anxiety medication.” 

“But you’ve been doing really well in all of your classes.”

“Only because I spend hours on homework every day. I thought second year college prep classes would be fine because I didn’t have a problem last year, but I’m so overwhelmed that if these meds don’t help my mom’s going to make me switch to lower level classes.”

Tsukishima was silent for several seconds, thinking. “Why didn’t you tell me you’ve been struggling? You know I can help.”

“You hate when people ask for help with schoolwork,” Tadashi countered. He finally worked up the courage to look down at Tsukishima, relieved to find that he didn’t look annoyed or angry. He just seemed worried. 

“I hate a lot of things. I hate when people touch me, or steal my food, or talk a lot. I hate when people are easily distracted because it makes having conversations with them impossible. I really don’t like it when people talk to me when I’m listening to music or touch my headphones in any context. I also despise when people ask what my favorite song is because music is far too broad to pick a favorite unless your mind is simple and you’ve never bothered to explore the endless amount of music at our disposal.”

Tsukishima moved up to hold his face above Tadashi’s, cupping his cheeks in his hands. “But, as we discussed earlier, I’m inside you far too often to worry about you touching me. I even like it when you want to kiss or hold hands most of the time, despite how mundane things like that are. I’ve learned to ignore it when you take my food, listen when you talk a lot, especially about things that distract you because you captivate me no matter the topic. Even more impressive, you’ve learned how to tell when it’s okay to talk to me when I’m listening to music and when it’s not. You’re also so gentle with my headphones that I hardly mind you touching them anymore. And, luckily for you, I taught you a long time ago that favorite songs are pointless, so you haven’t had one since you were ten.” 

He took a deep breath, and Tadashi used the pause to push his slipping glasses up his nose. “I know,” he started again, running his thumb over Tadashi’s freckles. “I know that all seems trivial in the grand scheme of things, but all that to say that I hate a lot of things. I really do. But you, not only as my boyfriend, but as my best friend, have always been an exception to most of them. If you need help, tell me, okay? I refuse to be in a different level class than you. It’s boring enough not having every class with you. Not having a single class with you would just be unacceptable.” 

Tadashi let out a breath he’d been holding in for the entirety of Tsukishima’s speech. He felt the rapid beat of his heart slow against his ribs, and all the emotions that had been welling up started to sink back down. The emotional time bomb that he was quickly becoming was defused for the time being.

“Thank you,” he whispered, taking Tsukishima’s hands from his face and lacing their fingers together. 

Tsukishima laid a kiss on his cheekbone. “I don’t like it when you keep things from me, Tadashi. I want to know how you’re doing. It’s important to me.”

“Sorry, Tsukki. I’ll… I’ll _try_ to be better about it, okay?”

“That’s all I can ask, I suppose.” 

His eyes flickered down to Tadashi’s lips and then back up, eyebrows knit in concentration. 

Tadashi nearly laughed. “You can kiss me if you want to.”

Tsukishima glared at him. “I know I can.”

“You’re not gonna mess anything up if you kiss me when I’m sad.” 

“I know that!” 

This time, Tadashi did laugh. He leaned up and caught Tsukishima’s pursed lips, feeling his tough and all-knowing exterior melt as he kissed him tenderly. Tadashi released his hands in favor of wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling them closer together. The kiss deepened with their increased closeness. Tsukishima’s hands moved to his waist, slipping under the fabric of his jacket to touch his skin. Tadashi sighed against Tsukishima’s mouth, feeling warmth fill his stomach. 

“Tadashi! You and Kei are going to be late if you don’t hurry up!” his mother yelled. 

Tadashi gasped and pulled back. He forced himself out from under Tsukishima and flat against the headboard. He looked at the door that Tsukishima had left cracked, but saw nothing but the darkness of the hallway and the distant light from the kitchen where his mother was probably starting her morning coffee. 

He let out a shaky breath and dropped his head, trying not to let the pounding in his chest overwhelm him. She hadn’t seen a thing, but he still felt like he might throw up.

Tsukishima sat back on his knees, hands resting on Tadashi’s thighs. He ran his thumbs over his skin and offered him a warm smile. “It’s okay,” he assured. “I should have shut the door.” 

Tadashi nodded, forcing his eyes from the door and to Tsukishima’s calm demeanor. “Yeah, maybe.” 

“Here,” he handed Tadashi his water bottle and found the bottle with the pill he’d yet to take, reading the label carefully. “Half in the morning?”

“Yeah. They’re really small so I’ve been having trouble splitting them up without them breaking into little pieces,” he admitted. 

Tsukishima pulled one from the bottle and split it in half easily. He carefully set half into the palm of Tadashi’s hand and watched him swallow it before turning his attention back to the bottle of pills. “I’ll split up the rest while you get ready.” 

Tadashi nodded and stood from the bed, pressing a soft kiss to Tsukishima’s cheek before he started to get dressed. He caught Tsukishima watching him as he pulled off his jacket, only to put on a t-shirt under it and pull it back on. His eyes followed the curve of Tadashi’s body, stilling for a moment to look at his butt. 

“What?” he asked, pulling on his shorts and his warm-ups on over them.

Tsukishima shrugged, lidding the bottle and setting it down. He laid back on Tadashi’s bed and picked up Kaeru to set her on his chest. “You slept in my jacket.” 

“Oh. Yeah… is that okay?” 

He nodded, lips ghosting what Tadashi thought might be a smile. “Yeah. It’s cool.” 

“Good,” Tadashi said. “‘Cause I like it.” 

“Are you two almost ready?” his mother asked, poking her head inside while Tadashi finished packing his backpack.

“Yeah.” Tadashi pulled his phone off the charger and shoved it into his pocket. He nudged Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Come on. We’re gonna be late.”

Tsukishima frowned and hugged Kaeru close for a moment before letting her go and collecting his own school bag from where he’d dropped it by the door.

“Your lunch is on the island,” his mother said, following them into the living room. “Don’t forget to ask your English teacher for tutoring, alright? And your coach about-” 

“I know!” he snapped, grabbing his lunch off the table. “And Ennoshita and Shimada, I know.” 

She gave him a sickly sweet smile and kissed his forehead. “I’m just trying to help.”

“I know,” he said, his voice softer this time. “I’m working on it.”

“Did you take your meds?”

“You don’t have to ask me that every morning.”

“He did,” Tsukishima answered for him, offering his mother a smile of his own before opening the front door. “We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry.”

Tadashi followed him outside and shoved his lunch into his backpack. “Was getting here early to see Kaeru worth it?” 

“Very,” Tsukishima answered. “Kaeru’s one of the only reasons I found you interesting in the first place.”

“Wow, thanks,” he grumbled.

“So why do you have to talk to Coach, Ennoshita, and Shimada?” he asked after a moment. 

Tadashi looked away. “She wants me to ask Coach to pull me off the starting lineup, and Ennoshita about skipping a practice a week to get tutoring.”

“You can’t do that!” Tsukishima snorted, looking far less phased by this than Tadashi thought he would. “You spent all last year getting good enough to be a regular, and now you’re gonna ask to go back on the bench? That’s stupid, and I’m not going to let you do stupid things.”

“It’s not like I _want_ to, but she told me I either do that or quit altogether, so I took the lesser of two evils.”

Tsukishima raised a brow at him. “You’re not quitting either.”

“Well, what am I supposed to do then? I nearly flunked my last English test and if my grade drops any lower, she’s making me transfer to a lower class.”

“I told you, I’m helping you study now. You’re not going to have to change anything. That includes canceling your practices with Shimada.”

“I didn’t even say anything about Shimada yet.”

Tsukishima caught his hand as they turned the corner away from Tadashi’s house. “Was I right in guessing what she wanted you to talk to him about?”

“Yes,” Tadashi sighed. 

“Shimada helps you with more than just volleyball. You’re still going to see him just as much as you normally do.”

“But I’m only allowed to go back if I get within five points of a perfect score on my next English test.” 

Tsukishima shrugged. “You do what you want to when it comes to all of that, and I’ll help make sure that you do well in English. If that means stepping off the starting lineup for a while and cutting down your meetings with Shimada, you can do that, but don’t complain to me when you hate every second of it.” 

“You just don’t want the Gotou to replace me,” Tadashi chuckled. “I’ll stay on, but you have to help me. And I mean really, _acutally_ help me. My mother will murder me if she finds out I’m not doing what she says _and_ my grades aren’t getting better.” 

“I’m starting to think that all the stress you’re having from classes is actually caused by your mother, but maybe that’s just me over-analyzing things again.” 

Tadashi rolled his eyes. “You’re not allowed to-”

“Therapize you, I know.” Tsukishima didn’t say anything for a while. He pulled his phone from his pocket and frowned. “You never checked your phone this morning.”

Tadashi pulled his phone from his pocket. “Sorry, I was a little distracted with you being in my bedroom when I woke up. You’re the only one I ever text in the morning, so I didn’t feel the need.”

His only notifications were for three texts from Tsukishima. 

**Tsukki <3**

Good morning

(Image)

Cut your fucking nails

He opened the image to see a picture of the four nail marks he’d left on Tsukishima’s shoulder the day before. They were scabbed over and the skin around each mark was colored with green and purple bruises. 

Tadashi cringed and chanced a glance up at him. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

“Did you cut your nails?” Tsukishima asked, pulling their interlocked hands up and frowning. “No. You also didn’t say good morning to me.” 

Tadashi sighed and stopped walking. He took his hand from Tsukishima and texted him ‘good morning’.

“Happy?”

Tsukishima looked down at his phone as it buzzed in his hand and nodded. “Yes.” 

Tadashi laughed, pecking his lips. “Good morning, Tsukki.”

“‘Morning,” he said, a small, content smile on his face. He took Tadashi’s hand back and kept walking. 

Tsukishima was a creature of habit. He liked to do things the same way every time he did them. 

Their good morning texts were no exception. 

He and Tadashi had sent each other a good morning text every single morning since the day Tadashi had gotten his first phone just a little over a year after Tsukishima got Akiteru’s old phone. Sometimes those good morning texts would be the only texts they sent to each other for days at a time.

Even on the days when they woke up in the same bed and had whispered good morning into each other’s skin, Tsukishima would still text him at breakfast or on his walk home. He’d even go as far as to call him and demand a good morning text if Tadashi didn’t answer immediately. 

“What are you thinking about?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Just last night-” Tsukishima’s grip on his hand tightened. “And how you said that you’d have to punish me for what I did.”

“Yeah?” 

Tadashi looked up at him. “What are you gonna do?”

Tsukishima met his eyes for only a second before looking away again. “You’ll find out.” 

They stepped through the gates to the school and started for the club room. 

“When?”

“Soon.” 

Tadashi swallowed. “Like, as in within an hour soon or within the day soon?”

“You’ll see.”

“So it’s during practice?”

“Maybe. You’ll just have to wait and find out.” Tsukishima tugged his arm. “Watch out.”

He pulled them out of the way just as Hinata and Kageyama came sprinting through the gates like they did most mornings. Hinata put his bike away and threw his hands up, shouting something about kicking Kageyama’s ass for the fourth day in a row. Kageyama kissed him before he could continue with his victory shrieking.

“Do you ever kiss me when I’m talking too much?” Tadashi asked nervously as they passed the bike rack that Kageyama had Hinata pinned against.

“Not anymore.” 

“What’s that mean?” 

“It means I used to, but I don’t anymore.”

“No kidding?” Tadashi scoffed, punching him in the arm. “Why did you used to?” 

Tsukishima’s cheeks darkened. “I used to when you’d start rambling about how much I meant to you and shit because I was worried you were getting close to saying I love you.”

“Awe,” Tadashi cooed, smiling. “That’s kinda cute, Tsukki.”

“Shut up, Tadashi,” Tsukishima grumbled, taking the steps up to the club room two at a time and dragging Tadashi up with him. Inside, all the third years were already getting ready, along with a couple of the first years.

“Where’s Kageyama and Hinata?” Tanaka asked.

Tadashi threw his thumb out to point over his shoulder towards the offending bike racks. “Making out again.”

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. “If they’re late again, they’re running laps.”

Nishinoya turned around from his bag and stared Tadashi dead in the eyes. Tadashi’s skin started to crawl from the sudden attention.

“Come here,” Nishinoya mouthed.

Tadashi glanced towards where Tsukishima was already starting to get ready and moved to where Nishinoya was standing, his binder hidden behind his back.

“What?”

“That doesn’t count,” he muttered, shoving his finger into the center of Tadashi’s chest. “You can’t just wear his jacket and have it count for the clothes one.”

Tadashi rolled his eyes and snatched the binder from his hands, taking his pen out of his bag. “I wasn’t planning on it, though it did help with-” he marked off B3 - Sext. “That.”

“No way! I don’t believe that for a second. After what you said about him not wanting things to corrupt his phone or whatever?”

Tadashi pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his messages with Tsukishima, handing it over to Nishinoya without a second thought. He hardly scrolled before he covered his eyes and handed it back to him.

“That’s more of you and Tsukishima than I ever needed to see.”

“I’m not a cheat,” Tadashi snapped. He pulled up the picture of Tsukishima’s shoulders. “And this, this was just a warm up.” 

“You two were busy yesterday.”

“A bit. What about you and Asahi? Anything eventful happen?” 

His face shifted from annoyance to excitement. “Yes, actually.” He marked off N2 - Shower. 

“Oh? How was that.”

Nishinoya smirked up at him. “Mind blowing.”

“Guys, let’s go!” Tanaka yelled before Nishinoya could even think about sharing any of the far too graphic details. “Coach has something special planned for us today.”

“Snacks?” Hinata asked from where he and Kageyama had finally started to get ready. 

“No, dumbass,” Kageyama grumbled, pulling his hair.

Hinata glared at him. “How would you know?”

“Because I’m not stupid.”

Tadashi hurried to pull off his warm-ups and threw them into his bag. Tsukishima glanced at him as he adjusted his sports glasses on his face. “What were you talking to Nishinoya about?” 

“Oh, nothing. Just, uh, something about detention last night. The test I was helping him study for, remember? I told you about that.”

Tsukishima didn’t look especially convinced by his answer, though he didn’t press it further, which Tadashi was grateful for. He already wasn’t sure how he was going to manage keeping bing(o) a secret from one of the most observant people he’d ever met. 

Lying to Tsukishima was always a bad idea. He always figured it out, typically far quicker than anyone else might have. The less Tadashi had to say about it, the less holes he’d leave open for Tsukishima to poke at.

-

Coach Ukai’s ‘surprise’ had been sprints throughout the entirety of practice. 

By the end of it, Ennoshita practically had to unstick Tadashi’s body from the floor, and Tsukishima was in a significantly worse mood than he normally was. 

Kageyama and Hinata joined them for the march across campus to their classes, opting not to race there like they normally did, because Hinata was sure he’d die if he ran another step and Kageyama couldn’t even get words out around his heavy breathing. They were all still sweaty, not having enough time to shower before leaving for class, so their uniforms stuck to their bodies awkwardly and felt so much heavier on their bodies than their gym clothes had been.

Tadashi and Tsukishima made it to their classroom just a minute before the bell rang, while Kageyama started a few doors down and Hinata was another hallway over. They took their seats on opposite sides of the class, separated long ago for talking too much, just as they had been in almost every class they’d ever shared. 

It was several minutes into class before Tadashi finally got the strength to pull his notes out of his backpack. When he started to copy down some sloppy notes from the board, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He sighed. The only person that ever texted him during class was Yachi when she was having a panic attack and wanted someone to come sit in the janitor’s closet with her to distract from whatever was overwhelming her in that moment.

He checked it, fully prepared to ask to go to the bathroom so he could go up to the pretty much unused janitor’s closet on the third floor, but found himself glaring at Tsukishima instead. Tsukishima didn’t look back at him, though the way cheeks were squishier than normal suggested that he was smiling.

**Tsukki <3**

Hey, Tadashi?

**Tadashi**

We’re in class, Tsukki. What do you want? 

**Tsukki <3**

That’s a broad question. There are a lot of things I want.

For instance, I always want strawberry shortcake. Sometimes I want to be listening to music so I don’t have to hear the stupidity that comes out of people’s mouths. Right now I’d like to fuck you over my desk until you scream my name. 

You really should be more specific. 

Tadashi shook his head and dropped his phone into his backpack. 

He was suddenly very sure of two things: One, Tsukishima Kei was evil. Two, this was definitely part of Tadashi’s punishment.

Even when he stared down at his notes and tried as hard as he could to copy down anything the teacher said, but he couldn’t actually focus on anything that wasn’t trying to keep himself from popping a boner in the middle of class. That focus led to thinking about how the texts he’d received were the cause, and in turn what the texts themselves had implied. 

It took several minutes of thinking highly unpleasant things for the tent in his slacks to ease. 

When it finally had, he looked up only to find Tsukishima was staring at him. He smirked and mouthed, “Check your phone!” 

Tadashi shook his head. “No.”

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed. “Check it.”

Tadashi shook his head and looked back to the front of the class. This was Tsukishima’s version of a punishment. An eye for an eye. Or in his case, an inappropriately timed hardon for an inappropriately timed hardon. 

Unfortunately for Tsukishima, he wouldn’t be able to get Tadashi back that easily.

Equally unfortunately for Tadashi, Tsukishima rarely played nice. He’d find a way around Tadashi refusing to look at his phone. 

Tadashi did his best not to think about what that could entail by contemplating whether the girl sitting in front of him had extensions or just a terrible dye job. It wasn’t until she ran her hand through her hair that he decided it was both.

When the bell rang, Tadashi shoved his things into his bag and made a break for the door, but Tsukishima was already behind him. He took hold of the back of Tadashi’s shirt and dragged him towards the bathroom. Tadashi hardly bothered struggling. He didn’t want to risk getting in trouble for fighting again when this was hardly what you might consider a fight.

It wasn’t like he really wanted to stop it, though. It wasn’t the first time Tsukishima had dragged him into a secluded place while on some kind of dominant, punishment kick. 

Inside the bathroom, Tsukishima paused, checking for other occupants before pushing Tadashi into one of the stalls and locking the door. He dropped his backpack to the floor and straightened his glasses on his nose before turning to where Tadashi was cowering. 

“Tsukki…” he whined, holding out his hands in some sort of defense. 

Tsukishima pushed right through them and shoved him roughly against the wall. Tadashi’s backpack fell to the floor as well, but he couldn’t bother to care with Tsukishima using his hips to keep him pressed against the wall. 

“I told you to check your phone,” Tsukishima snapped, tilting Tadashi’s head up with his index finger. “Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t want to get hard during class, Tsukki,” he complained. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Oh?” Tsukishima nipped at his jaw and trailed his lips up his cheek. “Do I embarrass you, Tadashi?” he questioned into his ear, sending a chill down Tadashi’s spine.

“No.” 

“No?” he hummed, dragging his teeth down the shell of Tadashi’s ear. “No, what?”

Tadashi sucked in a frustrated breath. He pressed his hands to Tsukishima’s chest, torn between balling his fists up in his shirt and pulling him closer or trying to push him back with a reminder that they now had far less than ten minutes to get to class and might be late if they continued what they were doing. Ultimately, he couldn’t decide on either and just left his hands flat against Tsukishima’s chest. 

“No, Tsukki-” Tsukishima rutted his hips against him and his next words came out in a breathy moan. “You don’t- you don’t embarrass me.” 

Tsukishima seemed satisfied with this answer and started to pull away, but Tadashi had only just come to a decision. He took a fistful of Tsukishima’s shirt in each hand and pulled them back together. Their lips smashed together, sending a wave of need through Tadashi’s body. 

He felt suddenly light headed and clung onto Tsukishima’s shirt even tighter despite having all the support necessary from Tsukishima’s hips pressing him against the wall. 

It was rare that Tsukishima allowed their kisses to move from rough to sloppy. He didn’t like the teeth clicking, the spit running down his chin, the biting of each other’s lips until they bled. It wasn’t his style unless he was trying to make a point, much like making out in a public bathroom wasn’t his style unless he had something he wanted to make very clear, and there weren’t any better places for it to happen. 

Tadashi didn’t mind. He could never get enough of Tsukishima when he was losing himself a little.

Tsukishima rutted against him, dragging their erections against each other, and Tadashi couldn’t hold back a moan. Tsukishima swallowed it and pinned Tadashi even further into the wall when he tried to copy the action. He let out a soft gasp from the newfound pressure and felt Tsukishima grin against his lips.

“Tsukki,” he whined when the pressure shifted up and his cock was left untouched by anything but his slacks. 

Tsukishima let out a soft hum of question, but took Tadashi’s lips again before he could answer. His hands slipped under the hem of Tadashi’s shirt and his nails traced the skin, though not enough to leave any kind of mark. Tadashi’s body leaned into the touch, craving something deeper and more aggressive than whatever Tsukishima was giving him. Tsukishima’s grip shifted to hold him against the wall more firmly, telling Tadashi that his needs had been felt but would be ignored. 

He sighed, wanting to beg for something more, but that wasn’t part of Tsukishima's punishment. How could anything more satisfying be part of a punishment, after all?

Tsukishima took Tadashi’s bottom lip into his mouth and dragged it through his teeth as he slowly pulled away. His eyes wandered Tadashi’s face, pupils blown wide. It just added to the effect that his lips were having on Tadashi’s body, wet with spit and swollen.

Tadashi dropped his head back against the wall, breathing so heavily he thought his lungs might explode. Slowly, he let his hands drop from Tsukishima’s shirt, though the fabric didn’t make any effort in looking any less crumpled when his hands were no longer fisted around it.

“Your glasses,” he mumbled, reaching up to push them up his sweat slicked nose. 

Tsukishima caught his wrist before he could drop it and brought it to his mouth to kiss Tadashi’s knuckles. The kind act sent shivers down his spine. “Tadashi,” he sighed against his skin. “I want you to answer my texts. All of them. Read every single thing that I think about doing to you today.” He let his free hand wrap around Tadashi’s bulge, making him whimper and twitch against the fabric of his underwear. “But if you touch yourself at any time today,” he continued, eyes flashing dangerously behind his glasses. “I can promise that the consequences aren’t going to be nearly as fun for you as they are for me.”

“But Tsukk-”

“Oh Tadashi,” he tsked, a sinister smile on his face. He released Tadashi and stepped back, surveying him. “You know your whining stopped working on me ages ago. And I wouldn’t ask you to do anything if I didn’t think you had the ability to achieve it.” 

Tadashi sighed and looked down at the large tent in his pants. “Am I allowed to adjust?” 

“I’m not evil,” Tsukishima chuckled, eyes trained on Tadashi’s hands as he tried to fix himself so that he was hidden and less uncomfortable. 

He felt heat rise to his cheeks under the observation of Tsukishima’s eyes and groaned. No matter what he did, he still felt overly visible. Covering became his only resort. He opened his backpack, digging around for Tsukishima’s club jacket, but finding that, though it’d been there when he’d left practice, it was nowhere to be found. 

“Looking for this?” Tsukishima teased, pulling a club jacket out of his bag and stuffing it back when Tadashi reached for it. “Nope. I’m not letting you reap benefits from things you took from me.” 

“You’re actually the worst,” Tadashi said, slapping Tsukishima’s arm. “Are you finding pleasure in humiliating me? That’s fucked up. This is, like, borderline sadism.”

“And you’re a borderline masochist, what’s your point?”

Tadashi glared at him, threw his bag over his shoulder, and left the stall, not even bothering to look at himself in the mirror as he passed it because he was sure he looked like too much a mess to fix it in the short time before the bell rang. 

Tsukishima followed him down the nearly empty hallway; hands dug deep in his pockets to hold the fabric of his pants away from his own bulge. “Answer my texts,” he called before Tadashi slipped into his classroom and took his seat as quickly as he could manage. 

The guy in front of him turned to look at him almost immediately and smirked at him. Tadashi could never be bothered to remember his name, but he knew that he talked too much and had almost ruined a group project once.

“You look like you had a fun break. Suck face with the blonde you’re always with?”

Tadashi’s eyes widened in shock. “What?” he asked, trying to push down the fear rising in his chest. 

No one outside of the team had ever questioned their relationship being more than just a close friendship. Whether that was because Tsukishima was generally not the most approachable person or because no one had ever suspected, Tadashi had never really thought about it until it was looking it in the face. 

They’d never explicitly clarified that their relationship was a secret, especially not after the team had found out. But they also didn’t hold hands or do anything coupley outside of the few times in the gym or club room when the team was either mostly absent or preoccupied with something other than Tadashi kissing Tsukishima’s cheek or slapping his butt if he felt like making him mad. 

“You know, the shorty in class five? She’s a manager or something for the volleyball team.”

Tadashi dropped his head and let out a relieved laugh. “Yachi? No, man. Definitely not. I mean, she’s pretty and really nice, don’t get me wrong. She’s just not my type at all. Way too short.”

She’s also not a guy. 

Or Tsukishima.

The guy laughed as well. “Whatever you say, man.”

Tadashi pulled out his notes and his phone as the teacher set up to start class, doing his best to focus on anything but his erection, fading so painfully slowly. It helped significantly when the teacher started to go on about awful murder tactics in some war that Tadashi couldn’t remember the same of. 

His phone went off again and Tadashi resisted the urge to drop his head in defeat. Even without seeing the texts, Tsukishima’s request was already proving to be harder than it seemed. He thought about the terrible war the teacher was going on about as he opened the texts, but that tactic didn’t fare well against the extremities of Tsukishima’s words. 

**Tsukki <3**

Ignoring people is rude. Especially people that swallow your cum on a regular basis. 

You know, it doesn’t bother me that you don’t swallow. It does bother me that you pull off and let me cum on myself instead of on your face. 

Still ignoring me? 

(Image)

An outtake from last night. Just in case you forgot that you made me hard during my father’s birthday dinner while I was surrounded by my family members. I certainly haven’t forgotten.

Tadashi stared at the picture for a lot longer than he should have. Tsukishima’s texts had already sent all the blood back down to his cock. The picture only perpetuated the frustration he was feeling. He’d give anything at that moment for Tsukishima to be touching him like he was touching himself in the picture. 

**Tadashi**

Congrats, you made me hard again. In other news, apparently people think I’m with Yachi.

**Tsukki <3**

You didn’t know that? I rely on that fact to keep people off our asses. 

While we’re on the topic of asses, I’ve been thinking about eating yours out a lot recently. I try to avoid it because it makes you finish so quickly, but it also makes you beg. That drives me fucking crazy.

**Tadashi**

Why don’t we have a little trade? You eat me out, I beg, you let me try something new?

He shoved his phone into his pocket before Tsukishima could answer, shocked by his own boldness. He wasn’t even sure what he would try given the chance, but the thought of experiencing Tsukishima in a new way made his veins feel like they were pulsing with fire. 

The teacher passed back a new assignment, and he busied himself with it in hopes that the distraction would force his erection to go down before class ended. He felt his phone vibrate three times in his pocket but didn’t dare pull it out while the teacher was walking around the classroom to help people. 

When the bell rang, he hurried out of the class to meet Tsukishima in the hall. Tsukishima raised a brow at him when they met. “You didn’t text me back.” 

“The teacher was walking around, and I didn’t want to get my phone taken away,” Tadashi explained. “What’d you say?”

Tsukishima tilted his head. “Why don’t you read it and find out?” 

Tadashi’s face reddened as he followed Tsukishima into the courtyard since their next classes were so close and they had ten minutes to do nothing. They took a seat on some benches set out around the yard and Tadashi checked his phone. 

**Tsukki <3**

That would depend on what you want to try.

Because there’s plenty of things that I’d like to do to you.

I’m sure we can decide on something we’d both enjoy if you give me some idea of what you’re looking for. 

“Really?” he asked, looking up at Tsukishima, but finding that he’d already put his headphones on in the time it’d taken Tadashi to read his messages. Tadashi sighed and took Tsukishima’s phone from where he’d set it between them and turned the volume up as loud as it could go.

Tsukishima shoved his headphones off so quickly that he knocked his glasses into his lap as well. He glared at Tadashi and snatched his phone back. “You’re always complaining that I’m going to lose my hearing from listening to my music too loud, and then you go and do shit like that.”

“I want attention!” Tadashi grabbed Tsukishima’s sleeve and shook it around. “Please, Tsukki? Give me attention!” 

Tsukishima pushed his glasses back onto his face and wrapped his headphones over his ears again. “You’ll get all the attention you want if you can manage to keep your hands off of yourself for the rest of the day.” He turned his body away from Tadashi completely and closed his eyes to prove that their conversation was over. 

Tadashi groaned and turned away from him as well. He stared down at his phone, the only way he’d be able to get Tsukishima’s attention for the remaining seven minutes of break. He thought about sending him an angry text, or a text asking for any number of things on the bingo sheet, or begging him to skip the rest of classes with him so they could fuck while their parents were at work. 

He didn’t send any of those, even if he typed them out.

**Tadashi**

Even though you’re a sadist and you enjoy watching me suffer, I love you. 

The message changed to ‘read’ and Tsukishima shifted on the bench, just out of Tadashi’s range of vision. Tadashi flinched when Tsukishima’s hand met his back, afraid that he was retaliating for being called a sadist again. Instead, he slipped his hand along Tadashi’s spine and into his hair, massaging his scalp. Tadashi’s eyes closed on their own volition while Tsukishima played with his hair. 

“I’m not a sadist, but I do love you,” Tsukishima said after a few seconds, his voice low as if the only other people in the courtyard (a small group of second year girls who were paying them no attention) would hear them if he spoke any louder. “I don’t actually like seeing you in pain or really upset because of me.” 

Tadashi nodded against his hand. “I added a new song to your playlist last night.” 

“Are you listening to me?” He drug his hand through Tadashi’s hair, getting his fingers caught on a knot that Tadashi tried to ignore. 

“I- uh, have a hard time listening when you do that,” he mumbled, leaning even further into Tsukishima’s hand. “Sorry, Tsukki-”

Tadashi sucked in a surprised breath and held it in his mouth, not daring to react to how Tsukishima had clenched his first around his hair. Tsukishima leaned forward to look at him, but Tadashi squeezed his eyes shut, hands clenched into fists in his lap. 

“I can’t tell if you’re in pain or trying not to moan,” Tsukishima commented, releasing his hold but continuing to run his fingers over his scalp. 

Tadashi let out his breath but still didn’t dare look at Tsukishima. He buried his face in his hands to avoid it entirely. “Please- please stop. Tsukki, please? Stop it,” he stammered, feeling like his heart was all the way up in his throat. 

Tsukishima instantly took his hand from Tadashi’s hair and instead used it to pull one of Tadashi’s hands from his face. “Are you Troodon’ing or are you feeling awkward?” 

Troodon. 

It had been Tsukishima’s idea. 

It’d come up shortly after they’d first started kissing. The first time that Tadashi had felt Tsukishima’s hands exploring his skin and his anxiety had sent him into a fight for flight response. He always chose flight.

Tsukishima had sat on the other side of the bathroom door that Tadashi had locked himself behind so he could hide from his anxiety. He’d offered the idea of a safeword. 

Originally he’d suggested Pterodactyl because of his deep-seated resentment of the name and its meaning ‘winged fingered’. Tadashi had never really understood the reasoning behind why it bothered him so much, but respected that, as the more knowledgeable on the subject, Tsukishima had the right to resent what he wanted when it came to dinosaurs. 

Although the idea was tempting, they’d eventually decided that Pterodactyl was too long to be a safeword and Tsukishima had run through a list of shorter dinosaur names.

Troodon had been their final pick. 

Ironically enough, considering that the safe word had been made to help with Tadashi’s anxiety, Tsukishima had been the only one to ever actually use it, and only when Tadashi was two knuckles deep and having his own doubts over whether they were making a good choice. 

Compared to that, having his hair pulled in the middle of the school courtyard surrounded by other students didn’t seem like that big of a deal, especially when he was ridiculously turned on by it. 

Tadashi turned his head further away to keep Tsukishima’s gaze off of him. “No! I’m just- I think we should go to class,” he muttered, pulling his hand back and grabbing his bag. 

Tsukishima followed in suit, walking so closely behind him that Tadashi could see his feet from where he was staring at the ground while they walked. Right before he managed to step into his classroom and put some distance between him and the awkwardness of the situation, Tsukishima grabbed his arm and turned him around.

“You need to tell me if I went too far.”

“I didn’t say it, did I?” he said simply, pulling away and letting a group of girls going into his class separate them. 

He took a seat in the back of the classroom and buried his head in his arms, trying to hide the fact that his face was probably far beyond strawberry territory. He couldn’t imagine that it helped much when he let his own fingers drag across his scalp where Tsukishima had pulled his hair. Especially not when it rose a field of goosebumps down the back of his neck. 

Throughout the entire lecture, Tadashi was stuck looking at his phone, which stayed bare of messages for the entire hour. He almost felt surprised to find that Tsukishima was standing outside of his class when he left, looking utterly aloof as he almost always did, though his movements seemed to edge around cautiousness. 

“You didn’t text me,” Tadashi pointed out, trying not to sound disappointed.

“I was taking a test,” he said, adding on teasing, “I figured you could use a break, anyway. I don’t want to make it impossible for you to win.”

All the tension from the incident in the courtyard seemed to have vanished in the hour they’d been apart, and Tadashi was grateful. 

“I’m gonna win no matter what,” Tadashi said decidedly.

Tsukishima raised a brow at him as they stepped into the next class together. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

“You’re going to regret that.”

And he made sure that that was true.

The texts never stopped after that. Tsukishima texted him at every possible moment. When they were sitting next to each other in the only class where they’d yet to be separated, when they were walking down the hallway, sitting together at lunch, or in classes at opposite sides of the school, the text messages never stopped.

Not only did they not stop, but they got more and more graphic as the day went on. His constant arousal caused by the texts only made Tadashi more frustrated. He became erratic fairly quickly, sending texts back that he knew he shouldn’t because they would only fuel Tsukishima’s amusement and made him say even more vulgar and explicit things.

Because of Tsukishima’s continued virtual torture, walking had become almost painful from how hard Tadashi’d gotten and how hard he was staying. From fourth period on, he hadn’t been able to relax enough to get it down. Tsukishima took great amusement from the fact that he’d had to start walking with his school bag clutched in front of himself to hide his apparently everlasting bulge. 

But it was in their last class, Tsukishima sitting two rows up and one over, that Tadashi realized he’d have to go to volleyball with a raging erection that he couldn’t get down, especially not with Tsukishima standing near him in volleyball shorts and-

His cock twitched in his pants at the thought.

He was never going to make it. 

Tadashi didn’t even bother focusing on what was being said by the teacher. Tsukishima could repeat it back to him later, though judging by the fact that his phone was still vibrating, he could only assume that Tsukishima wasn’t paying attention either. 

Even when he tried to focus on the review that the teacher was going over, his eyes were always drawn back to Tsukishima. He stared at him openly, having trouble keeping his mouth closed as he contemplated thoughts of sinking his teeth into the pale expanse of Tsukishima’s neck and leaving a massive, bruising hickey. 

Then Tsukishima turned around to face him, as did the rest of the class, and Tadashi forced himself to tune back into his surroundings.

“Mr. Yamaguchi?” the teacher called. “Tadashi?”

He forced his eyes up to meet her’s. “Huh?” he asked, still dazed. The class laughed, and he did his best to grin along with them.

“Are you feeling alright?” 

He just shrugged, though he couldn’t tell for sure if his body had moved at all. He caught sight of the smirk on Tsukishima’s face, and the thought of biting him in retaliation crossed his mind again.

Maybe he was a vampire or something. A sadist and a vampire would be quite the combination.

Tsukishima would have definitely yelled at him if he knew Tadashi was calling him a sadist in his head.

“How about you head up the nurse’s office,” the teacher suggested, rooting through her desk and pulling out a stack of hall passes. “To make sure you’re not coming down with anything.’’

“Okay,” he agreed, taking the hall pass she brought to him and looking down at it for a while, trying to read it but finding that the only thoughts in his head were of Tsukishima and his neck. By the time he looked back up, the class’s attention was back on the teacher. Everyone’s but Tsukishima’s, at least. He was still casting Tadashi an amused smile. 

“Have fun,” he mouthed. 

Tadashi rolled his eyes and stood from his seat, pulling his shirt down as far as it would go to cover the bulge. He watched Tsukishima’s eyes land on it, only making it twitch again from the attention.

He was _definitely_ not going to last. 

Instead of going to the nurse and having an awkward and unnecessary conversation about why he was there, he took a detour into the closest bathroom and shut himself in the same stall that Tsukishima had locked them in earlier that day. 

There was no way Tsukishima would know. He could continue to act dazed and uncomfortable for the last thirty minutes of class and all through practice, even amping up his normal levels of awkward and uncoordinated playing just to sell it a little more.

There was no way he could know that Tadashi had pulled out his cock and started to stroke himself, feeling the orgasm that he’d been craving for so many hours start to build so quickly he wasn’t prepared for the release, only able to suck back half a moan as he came. 

He couldn’t know.

Tadashi zipped himself back into his slacks and used his undershirt to wipe the sweat from his face. Despite the overwhelming guilt he was already feeling for not listening to Tsukishima, Tadashi felt immensely better than he had before. 

He pushed the stall door open and froze. The guilt in his chest worsened instantly. 

Of course he’d know. He always knew.

Tsukishima was leaning against the wall directly in front of him. His head lulled to the side and a lopsided smile spread across his face as he eyed over Tadashi’s appearance. He pushed from the wall and started towards him, pushing his glasses up his nose as he did so. Tadashi backed away on instinct, but that only aided in Tsukishima crowding him into the stall and locking the door behind himself.

“Did you really think that you’d get this past me?” he chuckled. “Even if I hadn’t heard you nearly moaning my name, you thought I wouldn’t notice that you’re not hard anymore? I’m not oblivious, you know?” 

“Tsukki-” 

Tsukishima grabbed Tadashi roughly by the waist and forced them closer. One hand moved up to take Tadashi’s face, squeezing his cheeks so hard it almost hurt. He tilted Tadashi’s head to the side so he could get closer to his ear and whisper, “What did I tell you?” 

Hot breath tickled Tadashi’s ear, and he shivered. “That I have to answer your texts,” he said, words sloppy with Tsukishima squeezing his cheeks and lips together. 

“And?”

“That I can’t touch myself,” he added, feeling ashamed. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima let out a cold laugh and pulled his hand away, letting Tadashi look at him straight on. He leaned in close like he might kiss him, but paused just in before their lips met. “We’re going to go back to my house after school, okay? We’re going to study for your English test.”

Tadashi nodded. “Okay.”

“And I’m going to get you just as hard as you were a couple minutes ago. So hard you can’t walk. You can’t think. You can’t function. And then you’re going to get me off.” Tsukishima pulled back and cocked his head to the side. “Don’t come back to class too soon. The teacher will get suspicious.” 

He left, leaving Tadashi feeling like he might melt into the dirty bathroom floor.

Part of him wished he was still suffering in class, staring at the back of Tsukishima’s neck and thinking about biting him. Then, at least, he wouldn’t have to be thinking about what would happen after practice.

The other part of him felt a thrum of excitement like he always did when Tsukishima got into one of his competitive, overly sexual moods that Tadashi almost always caused by not so accidentally groping him, or casually bringing up that he’d been fucked beyond an inch of his life the night before to their teammates while Tsukishima glowered at him. 

Both parts of him knew that he was completely and utterly screwed.

-

An hour into practice, Tadashi was surprised by Tsukishima’s normal enough behavior. Together, they worked with the first year blockers while Nishinoya made the new libero run aggressive drills as a silent punishment for getting him in trouble the day before. 

Even with far too much of his attention on Tsukishima, Tadashi still managed to pull off some impressive blocks against Hinata to show the blockers some technique. The only thing that proved to be a challenge was being used as a model for proper form. Tsukishima’s hands moved from his lower back, his arms, thighs, and even wrapping around his neck to show where to set your head. 

He wanted to scream. Tsukishima’s movements were so incredibly deliberate to Tadashi, but looked so incredibly, painfully normal to everyone else around them that he couldn’t say a word about it.

By the end of practice, he opted to run a few laps around the gym with Hinata and Kageyama when they said they weren’t tired enough yet just to try to shake Tsukishima’s hands for a couple minutes before the inevitable walk home. 

“I don’t think you ran enough,” Tsukishima said as they passed the front gates of the school. 

“What?” Tadashi asked, swallowing down the lump in this throat. 

Tsukishima ran his fingers from Tadashi’s bangs all the way to the base of his neck. A shiver passed down Tadashi’s body and all the blood was rushing down again. He slapped Tsukishima’s hand away. “What the hell?”

“Your hair’s dry. You hardly even sweat during practice.” 

“I’m probably just dehydrated or something,” he argued. “I ran plenty.” 

“You shouldn’t be running if you’re dehydrated,” Tsukishima sighed, pulling a water bottle from his backpack and handing it to him. “Drink up. You’ll need it later.”

Tadashi glared at him but took the bottle anyway. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Hours of studying is hard on your body.”

“Okay, sure,” Tadashi scoffed. He took Tsukishima’s hand and chanced a look up at him. “Are your parents going to be home?” 

“No, my mom left for a business trip this morning, and my dad’s working late again.” 

“Oh.”

“Problem?” Tsukishima asked, a raise of his eyebrow. 

Tadashi shook his head and shoved the water bottle back into Tsukishima’s backpack. “No.” 

“You’re tense,” he commented, squeezing his hand. 

“I wonder why…” Tadashi grumbled as they started up Tsukishima’s street. 

Once inside the Tsukishima’s house, Tadashi was led upstairs and into Tsukishima’s room. Tsukishima locked his bedroom door behind them, and Tadashi felt the hair on his arms raise at the visual. 

They set their things down on their respective chairs at the desk (they’d stolen an extra chair from the attic sometime during middle school so that they could sit together while studying and doing homework), and Tsukishima started to change out of his practice clothes.

Tadashi held out his hand to take Tsukishima’s glasses before Tsukishima pulled off his shirt and then pushed them onto his own face. He’d accidentally lost them far too many times before to let himself set them down anywhere else. He took his seat at the desk and closed his eyes, trying to avoid letting Tsukishima’s abysmal vision give him a headache before they could even start studying. 

After a minute, his head was tilted back, and the glasses were taken off of his face. He opened his eyes to watch Tsukishima put them back on before leaning down to kiss him. It was only when Tsukishima pulled away that Tadashi realized he was wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants that hung so, _so_ low on his thin hips that it left very little to the imagination.

“Aren’t you cold?” he asked, doing very little to hide the way he was gaping at Tsukishima’s bare chest. He truly never got tired of looking at him. 

“No,” he said simply, taking his seat next to Tadashi. “Get out your homework.”

“This is how I die,” Tadashi grumbled, pulling out his English binding from his backpack. 

“What was that?” Tsukishima asked, lips twisting into a smirk. 

“Nothing.” 

It wasn’t nothing. Not at all. 

For three hours they sat at that desk, the words Tsukishima had said in the stall coming to full fruition just as he said they would. 

_“And I’m going to get you just as hard as you were a couple minutes ago. So hard you can’t walk. You can’t think. You can’t function. And then you’re going to get me off.”_

“See?” Tsukishima muttered, the hand that had long since been tracing patterns on Tadashi’s upper thigh sliding up even further and squeezing. “You understand it, you’re just overthinking the answers.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Tadashi sighed, doing his best to ignore the way Tsukishima’s fingers were brushing against his semi as he moved his hand again. “I’m just frustrated with it.” 

“I know. English has never been your strongest subject.” 

“How come you get it so easily and I don’t? You understand everything we learn without even trying.” 

Tsukishima drug his thumb from the hem of Tadashi’s shorts to the skin of his thigh and back again. “You can’t think about it like that or you’ll get even more frustrated. All that matters is that you’ve got a better grasp of the content now than you did even a few hours ago.”

Tadashi frowned and leaned his head against Tsukishima’s bare shoulder. “Does that mean we can stop now? My head hurts,” he whined. 

Tsukishima flitted through all the papers that Tadashi had written on and assignments he’d finished and nodded. “I suppose. We can probably finish the rest during lunch tomorrow.”

“Thanks for helping me,” Tadashi said, looking up to meet Tsukishima’s eyes under his glasses. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

Tsukishima shifted in his chair and started to organize the papers, putting them back into their binder and forcing Tadashi’s head from his shoulder while he cleaned. Tadashi frowned, but his dissatisfaction with the lack of contact didn’t last longer than a few seconds. He just sat back so that he could watch the muscles of Tsukishima’s shoulders and back work as he moved. 

His eyes were drawn up to the bruising around the four marks on his shoulder. Tadashi let out a long breath through his nose, feeling himself growing harder at the sight. 

“Does your shoulder hurt?” he asked, reaching up to touch it. He brushed the pads of his fingers across the skin and Tsukishima quickly pulled away to put Tadashi’s binder in his backpack.

“Not really. It definitely looks a lot worse than it is.”

“Does it bother you?”

“I just said it doesn’t hurt.”

“I mean, that I put it there.”

“Oh,” Tsukishima said, looking at him with curiosity. “Not really.”

“So, it bothers you a little bit?”

“No. But you should still cut your nails.” 

Tsukishima stood from his chair and locked his fingers together, raising his arms above his head to stretch. Tadashi reached up and poked him in the middle of the stomach, laughing when he flinched. Tsukishima stared at him for a moment, a mix of annoyance and the same curiosity from before swirling behind his glasses.

He reached down and took a fistful of Tadashi’s t-shirt to pull him to his feet. Tadashi stumbled into him, pressing his palms against Tsukishima’s chest to steady himself, though his efforts went to waste the moment Tsukishima’s lips met his and forced him into a rough, needy kiss. He felt himself melting against Tsukishima’s body.

Tsukishima walked them back to the bed, using the hand still wrapped up in Tadashi’s shirt and the one he’d snaked around his waist to slowly lower him back against the mattress so they didn’t have to break the kiss. 

For three hours, Tadashi had let Tsukishima run his hand up and down his thigh, brush his knuckles against his bulge through his shorts. He’d let Tsukishima get him hard and let it fade over and over without saying a word about it.

With Tsukishima laid out on top of him, rutting against Tadashi so hard that he saw stars, he didn’t care anymore. Any form of contact with Tsukishima beyond a hand on his leg was worth it. He didn’t care about what his punishment would lead to… or what it wouldn’t. He just wanted to be touched.

Tsukishima rolled them over so that Tadashi was straddling his hips and used the new angle to pull Tadashi’s shirt over his head, breaking the kiss for a moment before pulling him back down. Tadashi rolled his hips down, causing Tsukishima to bite his lip in retaliation. Tadashi moaned when Tsukishima released his lip from between his teeth and bucked his hips up. The friction didn’t last long. 

Tsukishima pulled back, his glasses foggy from their heavy breathing. “Suck me off,” he said, his voice drowning in ecstasy. “Now.”

Tadashi bit back his protests and slid off his lap and onto the floor between where Tsukishima’s legs were still hanging over the edge of the bed. Tsukishima lifted his hips, letting Tadashi pull his sweatpants and underwear all the way down his legs and discard them onto the floor near where Tadashi’s shirt had landed. 

He sighed, watching Tsukishima sit up just enough to see him, resting back on his elbows. His glasses had finally unfogged enough to see his eyes. The honey color was light, almost excited. 

“Fuck,” Tadashi breathed. 

He took the base of Tsukishima’s cock in his hand and pumped it a few times, admiring the flush of the cockhead and the precum already running down his shaft. He ran his thumb over the slit, dragging the fresh beads of precum down the shaft. Tsukishima’s eyes followed him as he took his thumb in his mouth, running his tongue across the remnants of the precum. 

Tadashi leaned forward to lick a slow strip up the underside of Tsukishima’s cock. Tsukishima sucked in a breath and let his head fall to the side, eyes still trained on everything Tadashi was doing to him. He repeated this three more times, taking his time licking from the base all the way to the tip and across the slit just to make Tsukishima squirm. 

He wrapped his fingers around the base once again and took the head into his mouth. Tadashi swirled his tongue around it, sucking gently, but intentionally not going much further for as long as he could stand it. 

Eventually, he pulled off, the suction causing a ‘pop’ as he released. He stroked Tsukishima slowly, looking up at him as if to dare him to say anything. When he didn’t, Tadashi took him back in his mouth, not breaking eye contact. He moved only a little further down than he had previously, bobbing his head just barely around just the first inch or so of Tsukishima’s shaft. 

“Tadashi…” Tsukishima warned, shifting like he was struggling to keep his hips against the mattress.

It didn’t last.

Tadashi’s tongue continued to work around the head until Tsukishima bucked his hips up, but Tadashi pulled off in time with Tsukishima’s thrust, letting him buck up into nothing. Tadashi bit his bottom lip to hold back his smirk. He could see the frustration building in Tsukishima’s face and his body language. 

His shoulders were tense, face twisted with need, his hands fisted in the sheets. He had a feeling that was more a measure to keep himself from doing something he shouldn’t rather than a reaction from pleasure. 

Tadashi stroked him a few more times and licked another strip up the underside of his cock, following through by taking the cockhead in his mouth and sucking harder than he had been before. He dipped her head, but not enough to take even a centimeter more into his mouth than he had before, relying on the added pressure to make up for the lack of attention. 

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima groaned. “Knock it off.” 

He didn’t.

He continued at his painfully slow pace despite Tsukishima’s warnings. Tadashi knew that both of their patiences were waning, but Tsukishima’s seemed to be wearing faster. It was only a matter of time before he became tired of Tadashi’s retaliation.

Tadashi pulled back only slightly, grazing the underside of Tsukishima’s cock with his teeth. Tsukishima shuddered underneath him. His hands tightened in the sheets, knuckles burning bright white. 

“You’re pissing me off.” 

Tadashi pulled off of him completely and sat back on his heels. He tilted his head to the side and let himself smirk up at the irritation on Tsukishima’s face. 

“Then do something about it.” 

Tsukishima’s Adam’s apple bobbed. His glasses were slightly crooked on his nose. Tadashi had the urge to fix them but didn’t get the chance. In one fluid motion, Tsukishima leaned forward, one hand releasing the sheets to tangle itself in Tadashi’s hair.

“Suck me off,” he growled.

Tadashi moaned, letting Tsukishima guide his cock into his open mouth and force himself to the back of Tadashi’s throat. He choked around it, gagging, but Tsukishima didn’t relent. He pulled Tadashi’s head back just enough for him to breathe before being forced back down. 

He started to time his breathing and his moans with the rhythm Tsukishima was setting for him so that he didn’t get choked up again. Time after time, Tsukishima forced his head down so far that he could feel coarse pubic hair brushing his nose. His jaw started to ache, but Tsukishima’s movements were growing erratic, his hips jerking up to force himself even deeper into Tadashi’s throat. He was getting close.

Tadashi forced his head back into Tsukishima’s hand, protesting slightly just to make Tsukishima’s fingers tighten in his hair. He felt drool slicking his lips, running down his chin. His moaning was becoming a gurgle. 

Tsukishima twitched in his mouth. His movements were shaky. He was close, so close. But instead of coming, he pulled Tadashi off of him. He continued to pull him up until Tadashi was stumbling to his feet and nearly falling on top of him. 

He caught Tadashi’s lips with his own, dry and chapped from his heavy breathing. Tsukishima fell back onto the bed, forcing Tadashi to collapse on top of him, their bodies quickly becoming a mess of limbs. With Tsukishima’s cock pressed up against Tadashi’s shorts, he suddenly felt way too clothed. His erection was painful against the fabric. He wanted nothing more than to strip off all the barriers that were keeping him from being skin to skin with Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima let go of his hair only to correct his grip, and a high moan ran its way up Tadashi’s throat. 

“So you were holding back a moan?” Tsukishima asked breathlessly, forcing Tadashi’s head back so that he could look him in the face. “In the courtyard, I mean.” 

“Yeah.” Tadashi nearly laughed. “I didn’t really think we needed to unlock a new kink around a bunch of people.”

“Did you know? That you’re into this?” 

He tightened his grip, and Tadashi moaned again. “I- I had a feeling,” he stuttered. “I’ve always liked it when you played with my hair.” 

“This is not the same,” Tsukishima scoffed. “This is- fuck. Get on your knees.” 

Tadashi sighed when Tsukishima released him, relishing in the stinging in his scalp. He did as Tsukishima said, crawling off of him quickly and pulling off the little clothes he was still wearing. He crawled back onto the bed and got onto his hands and knees, waiting. 

Tsukishima dug through the top drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube before kneeling on the bed behind him. Most of the time, Tsukishima used prepping Tadashi as a form of foreplay, but this time it was quick and messy, hardly even getting him used to all three fingers before lining himself up and pressing inside. 

Tadashi gasped, feeling Tsukishima stretching him open where his fingers had not. He fucked into him slowly, pressing against his prostate on the first thrust. 

“Oh fuck, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima ran a hand up his back, neck, and up the back of his head. He closed his fist around Tadashi’s hair and pulled back in time with his next thrust. Tadashi nearly screamed from the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him. His neck was craned back so far he was almost facing the ceiling as Tsukishima fucked him, fingers locked in his hair. 

“I’m gonna come already, Tsukki,” he cried. “Harder. Please.” 

Tsukishima’s hand tightened, and his pace quickened. Tadashi moaned his name repeatedly like some kind of chant, fingers digging into the bedding.

The heat in his stomach was so intense he thought at any moment he might catch on fire, lighting up his and Tsukishima’s bodies and blowing them to pieces, turning them into nothing but a flurry of sweat slicked skin and gasping breaths. 

Tsukishima pulled his head back even further, nearly lifting Tadashi’s hands from the bed. He pounded into him; the room filling with the sound of skin on skin and Tadashi’s moans. He slammed into Tadashi’s prostate over and over again before it sent him totally over the edge.

“Ah, Tsukki,” he moaned, his voice carrying so much further than it normally would have from the angle of his head. He felt himself spill onto Tsukishima’s sheets, something both of them normally tried to avoid due to the mess, but this time felt totally worth it. 

Tsukishima’s entire body jerked, slamming his hips against Tadashi’s ass just a couple more times as he emptied himself inside of him. His thrusts slowly stuttered to a stop, but he stayed pressed deep inside of Tadashi. 

His fingers gingerly released from Tadashi’s hair before he pulled out, shaking hands holding onto Tadashi’s hips. Tadashi groaned, laying down strategically so he missed the spot of cum in the center of the duvet.

Tsukishima tugged the blanket out from under him and threw it to the floor, mumbling something about washing it later. He dropped down onto the bed next to Tadashi, taking him around the waist and pulling them close. 

“Your glasses are crooked,” Tadashi laughed, cuddling into him. 

“I’ll take crooked glasses if it means getting to see you,” he muttered while Tadashi reached up to adjust them. Tsukishima leaned forward and kissed him softly when he’d pulled his hands back. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Tadashi shook his head. “No, I liked it. All of it.” 

Tsukishima ran a gentle hand through Tadashi’s hair, rubbing his scalp with the tips of his fingers. Tadashi closed his eyes and let his head rest on Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

“I liked it too.”

“You did?” Tadashi asked quietly. “I was worried you’d think it was weird.”

“No. Not at all. It’s just more that I get to touch you. More pleasure I get to give you.”

Tadashi shivered. “Thank you for trying something new with me.” 

“There’s a lot more I’d like to do to you eventually,” Tsukishima admitted. “But if you wanna try more things like that, could you maybe just tell me next time so we don’t have another situation like we had in the courtyard.”

“Yeah,” Tadashi agreed. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima kissed his sweaty forehead. “Don’t apologize so much, Tadashi.” 

Tadashi sucked back another apology and opted instead for, “I love you, Tsukki.”

“I love you.”


	4. B1 - Get Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me posting eight hours before I normally do! Good for me. Thanks to everyone for the well wishes with my rona, I'm feeling almost completely better now :) You're all way too sweet.
> 
> I'll be honest, I really don't like this chapter, but my beta likes it a lot so who knows.  
> She's also on like ep 7 of season 3 and I accidentally spoiled who goes to nationals for her with this chapter because I forgot to blackout a part when she went to edit it and I'm so mad at myself. So, I mean, if you don't wanna know, I wish you the best with this chapter. Enjoy :)

On an average day, Asahi got out of practice early enough to take a train from the university and into town to meet Yuu for their walk back to the apartment. Wednesdays, when his team had practice games with other teams in the area, it was almost the opposite. Yuu would always try to catch a train to the university as soon as Karasuno’s practice let out so that he and Asahi, Sugawara, and Daichi could take another train back into town together after their game. 

No matter how many times he showed up in the gym to see the last few points of the practice match, Asahi never stopped looking surprised when he saw Yuu standing with the crowd that always gathered to watch.

And no matter how many times he watched Asahi move amongst the older players, Yuu never got tired of Asahi getting so excited by his presence that he always managed to score at least a point or two right at the end. Even if they didn’t win, Yuu loved to see Asahi score, especially when Sugawara was the one setting for him.

When he entered the gym around the same time he normally did on Wednesday, the first thing Yuu noted was that they weren’t as far into the match as they normally were when he got there. 

The second thing he noticed was that they were playing against a team that Asahi often complained about showing up late or blowing off practice matches entirely. 

As far as he could tell, they were recuperating from their second set. He heard a coach say something about being tied, and that was obvious enough by the determination on each team’s faces.

Yuu looked over the team, seeing that despite sometimes being switched out with the older players, all three were sweaty and drinking heavily from their water bottles (None of which came from their kitchen, and at least one would end up there later). He grinned, catching Daichi’s eye first and waving at him. Daichi nodded, not bothering to draw Asahi’s attention to Yuu, because he was always far more excited when he noticed him on his own.

He looked around at the small crowd that always gathered to watch the practice games. Most were girls that he’d often seen leaving with the other guys on the team, but some were likely alumni or other high schoolers who were checking out their options for universities when it came to teams.

The whistle blew for the next set to start and Yuu pushed his way to the front of the crowd, much to the irritation of some of the girls and earning him a snappy, “Watch it! Stupid middle schooler,” from a guy in another high school’s uniform.

This at least drew the attention of Sugawara, who smiled widely and waved at him as he settled in his position. 

“That your big brother or something?” the same guy snapped.

Yuu turned around and looked up at him. “Do you understand how genetics works? I sure don’t, but I do know that doesn’t make any sense.” 

His friend chuckled and got an elbow in the stomach. “Come on kid, the adults are trying to watch the game.”

“You’re right, I’m trying to watch,” Yuu shot back, turning around. He adjusted his club jacket on his back, knowing full well that the guy was still glaring at him. 

“Dude, he’s from that team that went to Nationals last year,” his friend whispered. “I think he’s that crazy libero.”

Silence drew out behind him and a smirk pushed its way onto Yuu’s face. He stepped forward a little to see the other team’s first serve, watching it travel over the net and right to Daichi. “Nice receive!” 

He caught Asahi’s eyes dart towards him for just a moment before he went in for a quick that Sugawara set up for him. It slammed against the floor, just missing the libero’s hands. “Nice kill, bub!” 

Asahi smiled at him and got in position to serve. 

The next three points were scored by their team, only losing the momentum when one of their blocks had a hole in it and the libero didn’t make it there in time. 

“I could have gotten that,” Yuu grumbled, crossing his arms. 

He watched each team get and lose the ball, working up the points on both sides and making it all the way to a beautiful jump serve from Sugawara (something he had been so excited to have mastered that he had shown up to Karasuno with Daichi one day just to show it off). 

After a few quick passes, a chance ball, and a spike back, the libero was diving to the floor. The ball slammed against the back of his hand, but the angle was all wrong. It ricocheted back and slammed into his face before bouncing into the air. While Daichi took the dig and helped Sugawara to set up a set for another spiker, the libero didn’t get off the floor. 

The point was scored, and the whistle blew, and he still didn’t move.

Yuu rushed towards him. “He’s knocked out!” he yelled, drawing the coach’s attention. Before he could even get onto the court, he was being pushed out of the way by the coach and manager. 

“What happened?” Sugawara asked, running over to the crowd gathering around the libero. Yuu could see that he was moving a little now, though his face was covered in blood. 

“He got hit in the face. With that amount of force, I’m pretty sure his nose has to be broken,” Yuu said quickly, standing on his toes to try to see into the circle of people. “The other libero should get ready. There’s no way he’s going to be able to play.” 

Daichi appeared from the crowd, his face pale. “Pretty sure he’s going to need to head to the hospital.”

Sugawara sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “The other libero is recovering from a sprain right now.”

Asahi joined them, looking far more sheepish than Daichi. “That’s a lot of blood.” 

Soon enough, two of the players were dragging the libero to his feet, his face hidden behind a towel already seeping through with blood. 

The coach stood back for a minute and shook his head. “I need everyone to step up their receives with both liberos out. I don’t want to stop the match just because we’re missing them, but this is going to be rough.” 

“We don’t need a libero to win, Coach,” one of the older players said defensively. 

“But this far in the game, with their spikers as good as they are, it’s going to be hard,” Daichi added. Someone opened their mouth, looking ready to snap back at him, but Daichi raised a hand and continued. “I’m not saying we can’t do it, I’m just saying that we only have a two point lead and with our defense off, they can pull ahead really quickly.”

“Well do you have any other suggestions, Sawamura? Because that’s not exactly the kind of advice we need right now,” the guy spat, turning towards them and showing off the 1 on his jersey. 

Yuu had heard way too many stories about Daichi and their captain having it out for each other. From what he heard, the guy brought out the absolute worst in Daichi, riling him up in ways even Sugawara couldn’t do much about. 

Daichi’s eyes locked on Yuu, and Yuu puffed up his chest, willing him to say something about him still standing with the team when he should be back in the crowd. Daichi grinned and looked towards the coach. “Just because we don’t have a libero here, doesn’t mean there isn’t a libero here.”

The coach gave him a blank stare, obviously just as confused by whatever riddle had just come out Daichi’s mouth as Yuu was. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Daichi put a hand on Yuu’s shoulder, startling him. “Nishinoya’s one of, if not the best libero in the Miyagi High School Prefecture, and he’s planning on coming here next year. I think we’ll stand a fighting chance against them if we put him in.”

“Wow, put a high school kid none of us have ever played with? Brilliant idea, Sawamura,” the captain scoffed.

Then Sugawara was on Yuu’s other side, a wide smile on his face. “I think it’s a great idea! Daichi, Asahi, and I played with him for two years, he’s already in tune with our play styles and he adjusts really quickly to others.”

The captain glared at him, arms crossed, but didn’t say another word.

The coach’s eyes scanned over him as if he was sizing him up against the taller and thinner libero who’d just left. He pursed his lips and looked towards Asahi. “What say you, Azumane? You played with him too, right? Think he’s good?”

Asahi’s face darkened with a blush, and Daichi and Sugawara smirked at him. Yuu could tell that he was trying to think of something that he could say that didn’t sound incredibly biased given their circumstances.

“Daichi’s not kidding when he says Nishi’s the best. He makes saves that shouldn’t even be possible, and he does them regularly. I’ve never seen a player quite like him. I don’t think you’re going to regret it if you put him in for a little bit of this game.”

Yuu was practically bouncing at the idea of being thrown into the middle of a college game with his friends. His excitement didn’t wane when the coach sighed and practically glared at Yuu. “How fast can you be ready to play?” 

Yuu pulled his knee pads and elbow pad from the front pocket of his backpack, still hanging off his shoulder. “Pretty quick,” he said with a smile. 

“Suit up, then,” he sighed. “You’re in, kid. You mess this up, you can count on being on the bench next year if you do end up joining.”

His heart sunk. The way Asahi’s been nervously rocking on his heels stopped. Daichi grimaced and Yuu glared at him. “I’m going to kill him.”

Daichi forcibly replaced his grimace with a smile and pat Yuu’s back. “What? You really worried about that? You got this.” 

Yuu shed his bag and jacket at the benches, letting the excitement and anxiety swirl around in his stomach as he pulled on his knee pads. Asahi took a seat next to him and handed him a water bottle. 

“You look nervous.” 

Yuu shook his head, trying not to let the coach’s warning bother him. “I’m just excited to be playing with you guys again.”

“I’m excited to play with you too,” Asahi said, squeezing his thigh.

“I am worried that your captain is gonna cause problems though.” He glanced up at their captain, arms crossed and face twisted with anger. “He’s not happy about Daichi throwing me in like this.”

Asahi stood back up and held out both of his hands for first bumps. “Don’t even worry about him. All you gotta do is focus on what you do best.”

Yuu nodded and fist bumped him. “Am I allowed to show off?”

Sugawara nodded from a little ways behind Asahi. “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

“Pull out every stop,” Daichi added.

“Does that mean-”

“Rolling Thunder is only allowed if you do it silently,” Daichi said, giving him a warning look. “I mean it.” 

The whistle blew. Yuu swallowed and looked up at Asahi. “I’ve got your back.”

“I know you do, baby,” Asahi assured, rubbing his back as they walked onto the court. “You’ve got this.” 

“They’re putting that short guy in to replace the libero? He’s not even on the team!”

“I thought he was a middle schooler!”

“No, he’s a third year at Karasuno High. He played with the setter, that wing spiker, and man bun at nationals last year.”

“So he’s good?”

“They say he’s one of the best.”

“Someone’s got a reputation,” the captain spat, glaring at the group of spectators. “Hope you’re as good as they say you are.”

Sugawara took his place next to Yuu and grinned. “He’s even better.” 

Yuu took a deep breath as they set up for the first serve and stretched his arms. He couldn’t let a practice game be the reason he was benched for his first year in university.

“Let’s go guys.”

“Right,” Yuu mumbled, lowering himself as the serve passed over the net. It came back over, right towards Yuu. Aiming for someone who was just switched in was a cheap shot. He shifted to his right, sensing a curve just based on what he’d seen before he’d got on the court and hit it, sending it right to Sugawara so he could toss to Asahi.

_ Point. _

They served. It was sent right to Yuu again, this time curving even harder. He shifted to meet it, but only barely. “Too low, cover!”

“Got it!” Daichi called, sending it back to Sugawara. 

_ Point. _

Another serve, the same spiker jumped, missing the height he’d used to avoid the blockers before and slamming it into the blocker’s fingers. “One touch! I got it,” Yuu called, running forward and passing right back to Sugawara.

_ Point. _

Daichi slapped him on the back. “Look at you!”

“I haven’t even gotten to do anything cool yet!” 

“Your time will come,” Sugawara assured.

The next serve resulted in a chance ball. It passed over far too close to the net, but the captain was so close. Yuu waited for half a second before the captain turned to meet his eyes. He was smiling, his face egging Yuu on. He wasn’t going for it. 

Yuu ran, hitting the floor and sliding forward, but the ball just missed his hand. He stood, whipping around to face the captain and his stupid, shit-eating grin. 

“You could have gotten that.”

“I wanted to see the little libero in action,” he said, crossing his arms and peering back at the way their coach seemed to be seething from where he was sitting on the bench. “Unfortunately, I’m disappointed with your performance. Seems like he is too.” 

“Brush it off, Noya,” Daichi called.

He gritted his teeth and backed up. “I’m good at what I do, man. I’ll prove it to you.” 

“Looking forward to it.”

Yuu moved back to his spot and lowered, eyes pinned on the person on the other team setting up for a serve.

“You got this, Nishi!” Asahi called. 

His anger wavered.

He hit the serve easily, the next spike as well, though he had to dive for that one. Another spike was barely caught by Asahi, sending it over as a one touch. He paused for a split second before the ball was over the net again, a ridiculously fast spike coming towards the floor.

_ Pull out every stop _ .

He ran for it, diving, digging up the ball, sending it towards Daichi, and rolling over his shoulder. He stood in time to see Asahi nail another spike.

_ Point. _

“Yes!” he yelled, throwing his fist in the air. “Rolling Thunder!”

Asahi laughed, patting Daichi’s back as he sighed. “You said he had to do it silently, but you didn’t say he has to stay silent.” 

Yuu accepted a high five from Sugawara and got back into place. The captain turned around to glare at him, but Yuu no longer cared enough about him to pay attention. It was fifteen to eight, and he was starting to find his groove amongst all of the players on his side of the net. The captain’s vendetta didn’t matter nearly as much as keeping the ball off the floor.

By the time they’d hit twenty points, Yuu had done Rolling Thunder two more times just for fun and Daichi had yelled at him both times for overdoing it, while Sugawara reminded him that he had in fact told Yuu to pull out all the stops, and his favorite stop was the one that seemed to work most of the time, even if wasn’t entirely necessary. 

“Asahi, Daichi!” he called after they’d scored another point, bringing the score to twenty-one to sixteen. “I wanna do the-” He threw his hands up in the air, mimicking a set. “If I get the chance.”

“That ones risky if you don’t-”

“I’ve been working on it a lot!” he argued before Daichi could shut him down. “And we’re ahead, so it’ll be fine no matter what. Kageyama and I have been working on my accuracy with it, and now I’m really good at tossing behind me, too.”

“I’m just saying that the coach is gonna be pissed if you try something like that and it doesn’t work,” Daichi said. 

“That’s why I’m telling you both. I’ve got your backs, you’ve got mine, right?”

Asahi nodded, ignoring Daichi’s glowering. “Definitely.”

Yuu had always noticed that setters, even if they didn’t mean to, had a preferred person they set to. 

Before Sugawara and Daichi had even officially gotten together, Sugawara would almost always set to Daichi if given the chance. Kageyama had proven on more than one occasion that even if it weren’t ideal, he almost always chose to set to Hinata in make or break situations because of the pure power that he felt when Hinata’s spikes landed.

Yuu’d always assumed that they did this before they believed sets would normally land better with a certain spiker, but after a while, he realized it was actually mostly because of the connection the setter and spiker shared.

The day he had realized this had put quite a few things into perspective for him. It was the day he’d finally set up a perfect toss from over the line, and Asahi’d been the one to spike it. Yuu’d felt like he could defeat the world all on his own in that moment. 

The second that Asahi’s eyes had landed on him, pure joy and immense amounts of pride lighting up his features, their relationship had ignited. The flame that had been burning for so many months erupted into something that had yet to, and would likely never die out.

It was something he’d never gotten tired of.

Something he hoped he never would.

His opportunity didn’t come until the score was twenty-four to twenty-one, but when it did, it hit him in an instant. Daichi was standing in the perfect spot to receive a set, and Asahi was somewhere behind him. 

He could almost feel his energy, so attuned to Asahi’s body and emotional state that he didn’t even need to see him to know he was there, backing Yuu up just like he said he would. 

So, despite all odds being in favor of Daichi spiking the ball and scoring them the last point, he tossed to Asahi, landing it perfectly in front of the net, at the height that Asahi preferred the most. 

Yuu’s feet hit the ground less than a millisecond before Asahi’s spike almost knocked over the other team’s libero from the pure force. 

_ Point. _

The next thing Yuu knew, he was no longer touching the floor. Asahi’s arms were tight around him as hugged him, Yuu’s legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. It wasn’t long before Sugawara and Daichi were joining them, hugging them, ruffling Yuu’s hair, and patting his back.

“Your form was perfect!” Sugawara said. “I’m so proud of you! I might cry.”

“Do not!” Daichi yelled. 

Asahi finally set him down, only to cup Yuu’s cheeks in his massive hands. “You did so good, baby. I’m so, so proud of you.”

Yuu beamed up at him. “Thanks, bub! I love you.”

Asahi pulled him into a tight hug, both of them resisting the urge to kiss in front of all of the people surrounding them. “I love you too.” 

“Nishinoya, was it?” 

They pulled away to look at the coach. Yuu nodded, feeling jittery with nerves and adrenaline. “Yes, Sir.” 

He held out a hand, and Yuu shook it. “I’ll be looking forward to having you on the team next year. In all my time, I’ve seen very few liberos who have a skill set quite like the one you possess. Very impressive.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Asahi wrapped both arms around his chest from behind as soon as the coach had walked away. “We’re gonna be playing together again! I can’t wait.” 

“Guys, come on!” the captain yelled at them. “We need to shake hands with the other team.”

Yuu watched as Asahi started towards the net where the rest of the team was already standing, still smiling from the victory. Asahi turned around and raised an eyebrow. “C’mon! You’re shaking hands too.”

“I am?”

“You played, didn’t you?” 

Yuu ran to catch up with him and followed him to the net, lining up in front of the other team’s libero. 

“You’re pretty good,” he told Yuu. “For a high schooler, I mean.”

Yuu grinned at him. “You’re pretty good too. Compared to a high schooler, I mean.”

“Noya,” Daichi warned.

“I’m kidding!” he assured, though he made sure the libero saw in his eyes that he definitely was not. “Maybe we’ll meet again.”

“We’ll beat you next time.”

“I doubt it.”

Asahi didn’t hesitate to hold Yuu’s hand the entire walk to the train station while they all recapped the game over and over again. 

“I knew you were going to give Asahi the winning shot, but I still cannot believe you took that chance,” Daichi complained. “I was wide open.”

“Suga would have done the same thing for you.”

“That’s not true!”

Sugawara cast him a soft smile. “Sweetheart… it really is.” 

Daichi’s face reddened. “Oh.”

The train home was relatively uneventful, aside from Yuu getting weird looks for at least ten minutes before Daichi pointed out he’d never taken off his knee pads, so he looked like an accident prone child. 

“Do you still wanna go get bleach today?” Asahi asked when they started towards the apartment. 

“Yeah, can we get blue dye too?”

“Why?” Asahi asked suspiciously.

Yuu grinned up at him and tugged at the blond streak hanging down his forehead. “I’ve been thinking about changing it up. I’ve been torn between getting my ears pierced and dying my streak a different color.”

“Do not pierce your ears while you’re still playing volleyball,” Daichi suggested. “My ears were pierced my first year and one got ripped out in the middle of a game.”

Asahi shuddered. “That was disgusting.” 

“You’re just a big baby when it comes to blood,” Yuu teased. 

“I don’t like seeing people hurt…”

Yuu took his hand and squeezed it. “I know. You’re a gentle giant.  _ My _ gentle giant.” 

They stepped inside of Sakanoshita together and headed to the back where there were miscellaneous toiletries, animal foods, and hair products. Yuu grabbed the bleach he’d used on his hair before, while Asahi looked at all the different colored dyes. 

“I know you said blue, but I think you could also pull off red,” he suggested, holding out a box of red hair dye. 

Yuu looked at all the colors. “What about pink?”

“Think pink will clash badly with your uniform?”

“Most colors clash badly with orange,” Yuu laughed. 

“Okay, so light or dark pink, then?” 

“Dark will fade to the light so why not do that? Then I can have both.” 

“I like the way you think.”

They bought the dye and left the store, finding that Daichi and Sugawara were still waiting outside. 

“I bought us food for a reward for a great match,” Daichi announced, holding out a bag. “But we’re waiting until we get home to eat,” he added when Yuu reached for the bag.

When they got back to the apartment, Daichi set up dinner in the kitchen. Yuu and Sugawara sat on the counter with the other two standing in between their legs with bowls of ramen in their hands. 

“Thanks for dinner, Daichi,” Asahi said, bowing his head a little. 

“No problem. We had a great game today.” He looked to Yuu and smiled. “You especially, Noya. You really stepped up when we needed you.”

Asahi rested a hand on his thigh. “You were incredible, baby.” He kissed Yuu’s forehead and Yuu felt a light blush creep up his cheeks from the soft affection.

“Maybe you should knock Daichi out next week so Ryuu can take his place,” he suggested, grinning when Daichi glared at him.

Sugawara smiled sweetly and Yuu could feel that something evil was about to come out of his mouth. “If Tanaka’s the new ace, shouldn’t we knock Asahi out? To make it fair.”

Yuu set down his ramen on the counter and grabbed Asahi’s head, forcing him to bend down so that Yuu could hug it to his chest. “No! He’s too pretty.”

“Wow, thank you, Noya. I’m so glad that I bought you food and let you live in my apartment without paying rent,” Daichi snorted. 

“I don’t live here! I go home sometimes!”

“Well…” Asahi muttered into his chest.

Yuu pushed him away. “Traitor!”

“I am not! I love having you here, but you can’t deny that you go home, like, maybe twice a week.” 

“Well, you’re not there, so I don’t like it there as much,” Yuu said, faking a pout.

“Then why don’t you bring Asahi over to yours sometimes?” Sugawara suggested.

Yuu’s face pout morphed into a very real frown and he shrugged. He looked into his ramen and fished out one of the onions with his chopsticks, dropping it into Asahi’s bowl. “I stopped bringing people over when my dad threw a beer can at Ryuu’s head and split his eyebrow open because he said that volleyball is better than basketball.” 

“That’s why he had to get stitches in his eyebrow?” Daichi asked. “He told us it was from running into a door while watching Kiyoko.”

“Yeah, that busted open the first set of stitches so he had to go back to the hospital to get them fixed,” Yuu explained. 

Asahi leaned over Yuu’s bowl and stole another onion from him. Not that he minded. “I prefer being here with all three of you, anyway,” Asahi said. “But if you do ever want me to come home with you for a night or two, we can do that too.”

“I don’t think you need to worry about that,” Yuu said softly. “Maybe you can come to my mom’s cottage over the next break, though.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever met your mom,” Sugawara said, squinting his eyes as he thought. “I know your dad and grandpa have come to a match or two, but I’ve never seen her.” 

Yuu shrugged. “I don’t see her much. She’s lived overseas since her and my dad got divorced.”

“They call a lot, though,” Asahi added. “Before matches and on holidays.”

“Yeah, she promised me that if we make it to nationals this year, she’ll come and watch. I bet if you guys come and watch too, you’ll get to meet her then.” He gave Asahi a cautious smile. “Maybe we can tell her about us too,” he added. “If you wanted to.” 

Asahi smiled and squeezed his thigh. “I’d like that.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Ew,” Sugawara groaned, wrinkling up his nose in disgust, though a smile was still playing at his lips. “Your ooey gooey love may give me butterflies, but I still don’t appreciate it.”

“Yes, you do!” Yuu argued, shoving his arm. “You tell us all the time how you love how affectionate we are with each other because it reminds you of ‘young love’ or whatever. You know, just because you two have been dating since your first year, that doesn’t make you an old married couple or something.” 

“Feels like it,” Daichi said through a mouth full of noodles.

Sugawara tilted his head in challenge. “Says you.” 

“Yeah! Says me!”

“You’re the one that wants to do nothing but missionary all the time! When was the last time we tried something new? When was the last time you let me top?”

“I let you top plenty.”

“Every four months is not plenty.” 

Yuu thought of how much they might benefit from a bing(0) card of their own. Maybe he’d make them one and slip it under their door or something. 

“You’d get more used to it if you let it happen more. Just because I’m a switch, doesn’t mean I prefer being a bottom,” Sugawara said, setting down his noodles and crossing his arms. 

“Are you suggesting that you wanna top tonight?” Daichi asked, raising a brow. 

Sugawara smiled. “Yes. Thank you, love.”

Daichi shook his head and shoved a bunch of noodles into his mouth to try to distract from the redness in his cheeks. He’d probably never get used to letting Sugawara be in control, but his effort was commendable.

Sugawara set his empty bowl down next to him and raised his legs on either side of Daichi’s body. He wrapped them around his waist, using them to pull them closer. Daichi hardly managed to keep from spilling broth all down Sugawara’s front. “Babe!” he groaned, setting down his ramen when Sugawara wrapped an arm around his neck.

“What? I wanna see if you can taste how spicy my noodles are,” Sugawara said, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Asahi looked away, his cheeks growing pink like they always did when people were overly affectionate around him. 

Daichi pulled back and scowled at him. “Yeah, I can taste how spicy your noodles are now that you’ve shoved your tongue in my mouth, thanks.”

“Wanna taste again?” Sugawara asked, a sly grin on his face.

“Well…” Daichi hesitated for only a second before grabbing Sugawara by the ass and pulling them flush against one another. “Yes.” 

Yuu finally looked away when Sugawara moaned into Daichi’s mouth. He shook his head, pushing back his urge to fake a loud gag, and looked back into his bowl, trying to finish his food without catching any stray onions. While he finished eating, Asahi collected the used bowls, carefully avoiding his roommates’ aggressive makeout session. 

When Yuu’s empty bowl was cleaned and on the drying rack as well, Yuu hopped off the counter and followed Asahi into the living, grinning at Asahi’s attempts at not acknowledging Daichi and Sugawara as he passed them. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Asahi said, nudging Yuu to his room. 

“Really?” Yuu asked excitedly. 

“A surprise for doing a really great job in the game tonight.” Asahi followed Yuu into the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind himself. “I don’t think that Suga and Daichi should be the only ones having a little fun tonight when you were the one that saved the game for us.”

Yuu’s face burned at his compliment. “Oh?” 

“Yeah… I was thinking that maybe we could mess around a little bit,” Asahi suggested, suddenly getting timid. He took a seat at the end of the bed and Yuu wasted no time straddling his lap to ease his nerves. “Maybe we can do something else that you want to do. Like the shower last night.” 

“You want to try something new again?” he asked.

Yuu did his best not to openly gape at him. He never thought such a perfect opportunity would arise, especially not so soon into the game. Whatever he chose, he knew that he couldn’t risk wasting an opening to cross off as many spots on the bing(o) card as he possibly could. 

He thought of asking to pull his hair, maybe to give him some hickeys just to see if he’d like it. He could probably even manage a rimjob if he asked the right way. 

Yuu sighed and chewed his lip in contemplation. There were so many options and so many ways to fuck everything up. 

“I didn’t think you’d have that many things to choose from,” Asahi chuckled nervously. He scratched the back of his head. “Anything in particular sticking out to you?”

“A couple,” Yuu admitted. “Maybe we can just start and see if one… I don’t know, comes up naturally, I guess?”

Asahi nodded slowly. “Wanna tell me what any of those things might be?”

Yuu shook his head. “Nope.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want you overthinking things. If it happens, it happens.” He leaned his forehead against Asahi’s. “And I’m not going to let you be worried about things that might not happen.”

He could see that his words were doing very little to ease Asahi’s uncertainty. It seemed that he was torn between wanting to go with the flow and wanting to be sure of what they both wanted. Yuu wasn’t surprised, but it never stopped bothering him when Asahi was unsure of himself or unsure of something to do with them.

“Hey.” he brushed his thumb across Asahi’s lip to pull him from his thoughts. “We both liked yesterday, and I didn’t really give you much of a warning for that one either. This is gonna be the same, okay? And it’s not like we’re going to do anything either one of us isn’t going to like because then it’s no fun.”

Asahi nodded. “I know.”

“Then why are you so nervous?”

“I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You could never.”

“I’m sure I could.”

“Disappoint me when your dick’s that big? I doubt it.”

Asahi rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Yuu’s hips. “You’re stupid.”

“You love me.”

“Can’t deny that.” 

“Good,” Yuu grinned, leaning in and meeting Asahi’s lips. Asahi’s tongue slipped into his mouth almost at once, eager. Yuu sighed into his mouth and brushed their tongues together. Asahi’s hands trailed from his hips, slipping under the hem of his shirt, warm fingers against his skin. Yuu shivered and leaned further into him. 

Asahi’s hands explored his body, running up his back, over his shoulder blades, gripping onto his shoulders for a moment before sliding around to graze his stomach. Yuu rolled his hips up against Asahi’s, groaning at the friction and making Asahi’s hands pause on his skin, gripping him as he deepened the kiss. The break only lasted a fraction of a second before his hands continued to slide up.

Since he’d started college, the once smooth tips of Asahi’s fingers had grown calloused from all the needles and pins and small seams he was constantly working with. Yuu had never thought about how strange it was that Asahi’s fingers didn’t callous from volleyball until school had worn his fingers down, making them rough, but still pleasant to the touch.

His thumbs were the worst, large calluses that had bled in his first few weeks but had eventually grown over hard and unforgiving. Even as rough as they were, they felt so damn good toying with Yuu’s nipples, circling them before rubbing over and pinching them.

Yuu choked back a moan and leaned back to pull his shirt over his head. Asahi grinned, eyes tracing over the area he’d previously only been able to explore with his hands. He let out a heated breath before dipping his head to take one of Yuu’s nipples in his mouth, still rolling the other between his thumb and pointer finger. 

Asahi swirled his tongue around the nub, sucking on it and carefully taking it between his teeth and pulling. Every movement sent a new wave of blood to Yuu’s cock, making it swell painfully in his shorts 

The door next to theirs slammed as Sugawara and Daichi finally made it from the kitchen counter into their bedroom, laughing and moaning the whole way. Asahi yelped in surprise at the noise, teeth clamping down around Yuu’s nipple. Yuu gasped, torn between pain and pleasure, gripping tight to Asahi’s shoulder. 

Asahi looked up with an apology in his eyes and ran his tongue soothingly over the reddening skin. He placed one last kiss to it and pulled back. “Sorry, baby,” he muttered. “I didn’t mean to.”

Yuu shook his head, eyes half lidded as he pushed him down towards the nipple he was still rolling between his fingers. Asahi didn’t hesitate to take this one into his mouth once he was sure that Yuu wasn’t upset. He sucked and tugged and licked Yuu’s skin, smirking against him when Yuu moaned, rolling their hips together.

“I wanna ride you,” Yuu said decidedly, pushing Asahi’s shoulders. Asahi grazed his teeth against his nipple as he pulled back, drawing a soft “Fuck” from Yuu’s lips. He connected their lips, swallowing Yuu’s moans before he was pushed back onto the bed so Yuu climbed off to search for lube.

They both made quick work of stripping off their remaining clothes before Yuu got back onto the bed, sitting on his knees between Asahi’s spread legs. He quickly took all of Asahi’s cock into his mouth just to taste it before pulling off just as fast, leaving Asahi gasping softly. 

Yuu let out a soft laugh at the expression on Asahi’s face and poured some lube into his hands, pumping Asahi’s shaft to coat him thoroughly. He met Asahi’s eyes as he crawled up his body to line himself up. Asahi’s eyes grew wide in an instance and he grabbed his waist, not letting Yuu go down on him like he so desperately wanted to. 

“What?” he whined.

“You’re going to hurt yourself!” Asahi scolded. “You’re not prepped at all.” 

“I’m still prepped from last night.” 

“No way!”

Yuu frowned at him, wigging his ass so that it brushed the head of Asahi’s cock. “Please? I’ll be fine. I’ll go slow.”

Asahi shook his head, fingers still holding tight to his waist. “Let me make sure, okay? You’re gonna regret it if you’re not prepared right.” 

“Bub,” he groaned. 

Yuu leaned down when Asahi’s expression didn’t soften at his pet name like it normally would. To compensate, he kissed him softly, licking against his lips. Yuu whined into his mouth and bit down hard on his bottom lip. Asahi sighed against him, his grip loosening just enough from the distraction for Yuu to drop his ass down and press Asahi inside of him. 

“Noya!” he scolded. Asahi took Yuu’s hands, lacing their fingers so that Yuu had something to balance against as he slowly slid down Asahi’s shaft. “You can’t do shit like that!”

Yuu breathed out through gritted teeth. It burned, fire working itself up his spine. The pain was almost too much to handle, but it wasn’t the first time he’d done something reckless and stupid that made Asahi angry with worry while he tried not to think about how tight Yuu was around him. The pain would fade. Asahi’s anger would too. 

He pressed on until he was seated in Asahi’s lap, both of them panting heavily. Asahi pulled him forward so that Yuu could bury his face in the crook of his neck as he adjusted.

Asahi kissed the side of his head. “You are such an idiot sometimes, baby.”

“I regret nothing,” Yuu laughed against his skin. “Sometimes I just forget how big you are.” 

“You’re also tiny. Your body needs more time to open and adjust,” Asahi reminded, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. “Are you okay?”

Yuu nodded against his neck and used Asahi’s hands to help himself sit up, still feeling the slowly fading burn as he shifted. Yuu slowly lifted his hips, holding onto Asahi’s hands for dear life. He let the burn follow Asahi’s member as it slid from his body. Asahi stared up at him, worry mixed with pleasure in his eyes as Yuu almost pulled off entirely.

“Are  _ you  _ okay?” Yuu asked in the same tone that Asahi had used.

Asahi faked a glare, pulling his hands away from Yuu’s to rest them on his hips instead while Yuu rested his on Asahi’s broad shoulders. He opened his mouth to respond, but before the first syllable could even leave his lips, Yuu dropped down, bottoming out entirely and making Asahi’s cockhead slammed against his prostate.

“Dammit,” he moaned.

Asahi’s head was thrown back against the pillow, his mouth clamped shut, and fingers digging into Yuu’s hips. 

“What?” he asked, voice broken with pleasure. He peered up at Yuu with heavy lidded eyes, hair spilled over the pillow, slowly falling from its bun. “Did that hurt?”

Yuu shook his head. “I was trying to get you to moan, but you didn’t.”

Asahi didn’t find this as amusing as Yuu did, though the annoyance on his face faded when Yuu lifted again. He pulled off completely this time, letting the head of Asahi’s cock rub against his entrance before slowly letting Asahi fill him again. 

His thighs burned as he lowered himself so goddamn slowly that it nearly hurt more than going down on him the first time. He wanted so badly to just throw himself down onto Asahi’s cock over and over again until his climax burst like an over-inflated balloon in the pit of his stomach.

At the same time, he didn’t want to lose the way Asahi’s eyes were scrunched up in slow burning pleasure, didn’t want to stop feeling the way his fingernails were starting to dig into Yuu’s skin, sure to leave deep crescent moons in his hips for hours after they were done, didn’t want to stop watching as Asahi slowly lost himself to the pleasure. Yuu wanted to keep him like that forever.

“Sorry,” Asahi gasped suddenly, his eyes opening and his hold on Yuu’s hips releasing to be replaced with the soft brush of his fingertips. 

Yuu frowned, stalling out completely. Half of Asahi’s shaft was buried inside of him, the other half screaming for him to continue. “Why are you sorry? I like when you do that.”

“It hurts you,” Asahi said simply, eyes drifting down to look at himself half inside of Yuu. 

“It turns me on so much that it probably isn’t healthy,” Yuu corrected. “If you scratch me up, cover me in  _ your _ marks… God, Asahi, I will come so fucking fast.” 

Asahi eyed him skeptically. “Why do you want me to hurt you?”

“Because it doesn’t hurt as much as it makes me horny as hell. I see the marks in the mirror for weeks after and it fucks me up.” Yuu nearly moaned at the thought. “Fuck, bub. It’s your nails down my back, your teeth on my skin. That’s the stuff I dream about for months after it happens.”

Asahi didn’t look completely convinced, but his fingers tightened ever so slightly around his waist. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I think you overestimate how much it hurts me and underestimate how fucking good it feels,” Yuu explained, his voice deep with need as Asahi slowly forced himself the rest of the way inside Yuu. “Please, Asahi? I promise I’ll tell you if you’re hurting me too much.” 

“Will you actually?” Yuu nodded, offering out his pinky with a small smile. Asahi’s nerves seemed to melt away and locked pinkies with Yuu. “As long as you promise to tell me if I’m hurting you, I’ll try.”

“I promise, I promise, I promise,” Yuu said eagerly. Asahi laughed and Yuu left a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back up almost all the way. Asahi’s fingers started to trail up Yuu’s back, following the curve of his shoulder blades. They locked eyes for a moment, and Yuu finally dropped down so fast that their skin came together with an echoing slap. 

“Oh fuck, Asahi! Fuck me,” Yuu moaned, feeling Asahi’s fingernails rake down his back all the way to his ass.

Asahi’s face burned scarlet, but he still raised his hands as Yuu started to pull off again. Yuu began to set a normal rhythm of the rise and fall of his hips, bouncing on Asahi as hard as he could manage to keep his fingernails on his back. 

“Closer,” Asahi breathed, pulling Yuu flat down against him and thrusting up into him, one arm wrapped around his waist to keep him there, the other dragging scratches down his skin. 

Yuu hid his face in the crook of Asahi’s neck, all the energy he’d been using to hold himself up getting knocked out of him with the force of Asahi’s thrusts. “I’m gonna come,” he gasped. “Harder!” 

Asahi’s grip on his waist tightened, and he lifted his head as his hips sped up. His teeth sunk into Yuu’s collarbone and Yuu felt all of his willpower snap. The orgasm bubbled over in his chest, spilling cum in hot streaks all over both of their stomachs as Asahi continued to fuck into him. He felt Asahi’s body tense underneath him, his nails digging in deep, his teeth dragging against Yuu’s collarbone as he came.

“God fucking Jesus” Yuu breathed against Asahi’s skin when he pulled out.

“That’s sacrilegious,” Asahi laughed, leaning his head back against the pillow while Yuu laid on his chest. 

“I’m just- You’ve never done that before.”

Asahi looked down at him while his fingers traced soothing circles over the burning scratches on his back. “What?”

“Bitten me like that.”

“I’ve given you hickeys before.”

“You’ve never given me hickeys from biting me before. That was- fuck…” He laid his forehead against Asahi’s chest and groaned. “Fuck.”

“Noted.” 

“Better fucking be.” Yuu picked up his head and looked up to Asahi, catching the way he was already looking down at Yuu’s bruising collarbone. Yuu reached up, brushing over the skin where Asahi’s mouth had been, almost expecting to feel teeth marks or something, but it was just smooth, colorful skin. 

“Does it hurt?” Asahi asked, taking Yuu’s hand from the mark to observe it closer.

“No. The scratches hurt a little, but I like it.” He traced the stubble on Asahi’s jaw. “How do you feel?”

Asahi hesitated before saying, “I still feel kind of bad, but I think I’ll get used to it. I mean, if you really like it, I don’t want to deprive you of that.”

“So you’ll do it more often?” Yuu asked excitedly. “Because I feel like I’ve made it clear that I really, really like it.” 

“I’ll do it more right now,” he said, flipping Yuu onto his back and straddling his hips. Yuu’s heart hammered in his chest, excitement pulsing in his veins. Before Asahi did anything else, though, he reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand and started to clean the cum from both of their stomachs. Yuu could feel his face darken while he watched Asahi take care of him with long, graceful fingers.

His hair, previously pulled back in a loose bun, was now almost all free, the hair tie hardly hanging on. It fell into his eyes, framing his face. Yuu sat up slowly, letting Asahi run his hands up his waist. He reached around his neck and carefully dug the hair tie out. Yuu ran gentle hands through Asahi’s hair, brushing it back until it was smooth against his head and tied it into a bun like Asahi had taught him. He pulled a few pieces free from the tie.

“Better,” he mumbled, meeting Asahi’s eyes and smiling. Asahi nodded and leaned in to kiss Yuu, slowly leaning them back onto the bed. 

His mouth slowly drifted from Yuu’s lips to his cheek and down his jaw. He drug his teeth over the shell of Yuu’s ear and then left a soft trail of kisses from his ear down his neck. Right above the collarbone that had yet to have Asahi’s teeth to leave it blooming with black and purple bruises, Asahi sucked a small hickey into his skin. It was just low enough that their school uniforms would cover it, but high enough that he wouldn’t be able to hide it in t-shirts during practices. 

His body thrummed with the excitement of being able to show Asahi off without him even being there.

Asahi kissed up and down his collarbone a few times. He mouthed at it, leaving a wet trail from his shoulder to the center of his chest. Yuu’s hand balled into a fist when Asahi opened his mouth, just barely grazing his teeth across the bone. When he finally wrapped his mouth around the skin and bit down, blood was already rushing down to Yuu’s cock. He moaned into Asahi’s hair as he left bite marks all the way across the bone and then started down his chest.

Yuu could see the red, bruising trail already forming while Asahi continued to lay a path of bite marks and hickeys all the way down his chest and stomach. He reached Yuu’s hipbone, already bruised from his Asahi’s firm grip, and left almost a flower of love bites over it. Yuu moaned, bucking up his hips into nothing while Asahi moved down to his thighs, nipping and sucking as the flesh until Yuu was crying out from the oversensitivity.

Asahi rested his chin on Yuu’s thigh and looked up at him, completely ignoring his cock, flush with need. “I didn’t know your thighs were sensitive.”

“Yeah, neither did I-” he breathed, the last word coming out as a thick moan when Asahi took the skin of Yuu’s thigh in his mouth again, biting down hard enough that Yuu almost told him to stop. He let go just before it became too much to bear, showing off the skin of Yuu’s thigh, blushed red and tingling in the aftershock of the bite. “Shit.” 

“You’re shaking,” Asahi chuckled, running his hands up Yuu’s legs. 

“Yeah…”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Definitely not.”

-

Nearly two hours later, when Yuu could barely stand, legs sore and ass burning from his stunt earlier in the day, Asahi held his hand to keep him steady as he stood to pull his shorts back on. 

“Are they still going at it?” he grumbled as Sugawara’s moan passed through the wall.

“Those two have tolerance like I have never seen,” Asahi sighed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and following Yuu to the bathroom. Yuu leaned his elbows against the sink while he looked through his phone, waiting for Asahi to use the bathroom. Aside from a text from his dad that he didn’t even bother reading, it was bare of messages. 

Yuu grimaced, and Asahi laughed at him. He adjusted his sweats on his hips and wrapped his arms around Yuu’s waist from behind, resting his chin on Yuu’s shoulder to look at both of them in the mirror. “That’s what we sound like too, you know?”

“I know…” he sighed, leaning his head back. “Except when I moan, it’s a lot more attractive than either of them.”

“True,” Asahi agreed, eyes scanning over Yuu’s chest in the mirror. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Yuu whined. “But good.  _ Great. _ How’s my back?” 

Asahi released him to let Yuu turn towards the mirror, showing off the fresh scratches, greatly contrasting to the ones Asahi had left a few days before, now dull and fading. These were bright, warm to the touch. He’d never get tired of looking at them.

“Do they hurt?”

“Yeah,” Yuu said, grinning. “I like it,”

Asahi sighed, taking Yuu back in his arms. “I do kind of like seeing you with marks I left on you,” he admitted.

Yuu couldn’t help but smile. “As you should. They’re hot.  _ You’re _ hot.”

“Glad you think so.” 

Yuu flipped his phone to the camera and raised it to the mirror so that he could see both himself and Asahi wrapped around him, still showing off the trail of marks leading from his collar down into the waistband of his shorts. Asahi smiled and Yuu took the picture. 

“You’re cute,” Asahi sighed into his ear when Yuu opened the picture up to look at it. “Send that to me.”

“I will.”

Asahi pulled back and opened the door, leaving for the bedroom. Yuu followed slowly behind, opening up his messages to send the picture to Asahi. He added ‘I love you, bub,’ to the picture just to see the smile on Asahi’s face when he opened it.

After a moment he also opened Yamaguchi’s messages, smirking as he sent the picture.

**Yuu**

(Image) 

B1 - Get Marks + the new scratches on my back.

It was almost an hour later that he got a reply. He lifted his head from Asahi’s chest, trying not to wake him from the sleep he’d fallen into long before then. He first opened an attached picture of Yamaguchi with his head on the bare chest of who he could only assume was Tsukishima judging by the lack of any color in his skin. The person’s fingers were threaded through his hair.

**Yamaguchi**

His hands haven’t left my hair all day. I3 - Hair Pulling. Turns out I’ve got kind of a major thing for that.

**Yuu**

Goddamnit, Yamaguchi. Way to ruin my moment. 

**Yamaguchi**

Happily :) Told you I’m not going to lose that easily. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be posting a Valentine's Day Kyouhaba fic later today so look out for that ;)


	5. N1 - 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope anyone from the south struggling with the ice and snow this week is doing okay. So much love to all of you!

“How’s your head?”

“Bad.”

“Well, I’m sure the volleyball to the face didn’t help.”

“I think I might have hit Gotou in the nose if Tanaka hadn’t grabbed me,” Tadashi admitted, nearly laughing at the stupidity of it all.

“I was just going to let you go at him,” Tsukishima said, a wicked grin on his face. “He deserved it after digging up that ball into your face and then laughing about it. Cocky bastard. He’s lucky I didn’t spike one right at his head.” 

Tadashi sighed as they approached Shimada Market. “I think I might go home a little early today. I can’t even comprehend the idea of staying for more than an hour.”

Tsukishima nodded, stopping outside of the store with him. “If you overwork yourself, I’m going to be pissed.”

“I won’t,” he assured, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima’s waist and resting his aching head against his shoulder. “Can’t say I’d rather be working on English after that stupid practice test today, though.”

“At least you’re more prepared for what’s going to be on the actual test now. I’ll start getting some more comprehension notes together since we need to be working on that more than we have been.” Tsukishima hugged him back, even though he’d normally be uncomfortable with all the foot traffic in and out of the store. “We’re going to get through this test and then all the tests after it.”

Tadashi groaned, hiding his eyes in the crook of Tsukishima’s neck. “My head’s gonna explode before the end of the year.” 

Tsukishima let out a small sigh into Tadashi’s hair, hugging him just a little tighter. “How about this,” he suggested. “Every time you pass a test, I’ll give you french fries and a kiss?”

He looked up at the embarrassed flush on Tsukishima’s cheeks. “You’d do that for me?”

“Well, I don’t want your head to explode.” 

“Can we up it to two kisses?” Tadashi asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“You’re pushing it.” Tadashi stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, and Tsukishima grimaced. “Yes. You can get two kisses.”

“Yay,” Tadashi cheered, releasing Tsukishima from the hug. “Can we call tonight?” 

“If you want.”

“I do want.”

Tsukishima closed his eyes and took in a deep, calming breath. “The fact that you’ve passed even a single language class astounds me.”

“Thanks,” he said, grinning. “I’ll call you later.”

“Okay.”

“I love you,” he added as he backed up towards the door.

Tsukishima’s lips twitched up in the direction of a smile. “I love you, stupid.”

When Tadashi pushed the door open, he winced, the bell announcing his entrance rattling his skull. With Tsukishima’s calm voice in his ear, it was easy to forget just how bad his headache had really gotten. Inside the store, bustling with shoppers and noises that would drive him crazy on any regular day, his headache increased tenfold. 

“Hey, Tadashi,” Shimada called from behind the counter where he was ringing people up. “My shift’s over in about ten minutes, alright?”

Tadashi nodded, slipping off into the back of the store where the employee lounge was. It wasn’t anything special, not even really a lounge by any means. It barely fit a table, a couple of chairs, and a cabinet with a first aid kit and some spare aprons in it. 

He took the first aid kit and pulled a bottle of painkillers from inside, swallowing down a couple of the pills and dropping down into one of the chairs. He rested his head on the cool surface of the table, letting it ease the burn of his skull.

“Rough day?” Shimada asked almost fifteen minutes later.

Tadashi groaned and shook his head against the table. “Not great.”

“Did something happen with Tsukishima?” he asked cautiously, pulling out the other chair and taking a seat across from him. 

“No!” Tadashi lifted his head and rested his chin on the table. “No. We’re great. He’s great.” 

Shimada smiled at his enthusiasm. “I’m glad to hear it. Is it something with the team?”

Tadashi thought for a moment before shrugging. “In part, I guess. I got detention yesterday for the first time in my entire school career.”

“How did you manage that?”

“Nishinoya and I helped break up a fight between those two first years that are always fighting. The teachers assumed we’d caused the fight since we were older, so we took the fall.”

“Ah, yes, Ukai mentioned those two. When he said that they’ve been fighting a lot, I guess I didn’t think he meant physical fighting.”

“Normally, anything physical stays in the gym, but I think things are taking a turn for the worst.”

“Worse than Hinata and Kageyama were last year?”

“Way worse! Even being in their vicinity gives me a headache, and that’s when they’re not digging up balls into my face.”

Shimada laughed a bit and stood back up from his chair. “Well, if you’re up for it, headache and all, I was thinking we could work on your aim a little more today. Maybe it’ll help you calm down.” 

Tadashi nodded and followed him to the back door that led to a gated area behind the shop. It was only a few serves in that they realized their practice wouldn’t be very beneficial. 

He was hardly leaving the ground when he jumped because the impact of his feet on the ground left his head screaming at an almost nauseating level, and he almost had to sit down several times to keep himself from throwing up or passing out from the pain. Even though they were supposed to be working on aim, it was all Tadashi could do to make the ball coast like he normally could, let alone aim the ball. It was like the first few weeks of practicing with Shimada all over again.

“Tadashi,” Shimada sighed, patting his shoulder. “No offense, but you’re doing very poorly right now.”

“Yeah, thanks. I noticed that,” he said weakly, dropping the ball to the ground and sitting on it. He rested his forehead to his knees, trying to block out the blinding street lights around them. “Sorry… I guess I’m a lot worse off than I thought I was.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

Tadashi contemplated for a moment about telling Shimada about his mother. Telling him about how she didn’t even know he was there, under the impression that he’d skipped practice and was getting home late because he was being tutored by his English teacher. He wanted to mention that there was a possibility of him having to ask Coach Ukai to pull him from the starting line just so he could hear an adult tell him that it was as bad of an idea as he and Tsukishima thought it was. 

Instead, he said, “I think I just need to go home. Maybe I’ll take a nap or something.”

Shimada offered him an encouraging smile. “That sounds like a good plan. I’ll see you Tuesday.”

_ Hopefully. _

“Yes. I’ll see you Tuesday.”

He decided that this was a promise. Both to Shimada and himself. He would keep coming, Tuesdays and Thursdays, just like he had every week since his first year. He’d keep coming even if his mother didn’t want him to.

His mother was still at work when he got home, and he was eternally grateful that he wasn’t being bombarded with questions about a tutoring lesson he’d been too tired to make up a story about on his walk home. He was free to bury himself in his sheet and take a nap that he could only hope would wipe out his headache completely.

It was several hours later when he woke up to the sound of the front door opening and closing, signaling his mother’s return from work. Tadashi groaned, rolling onto his back. His head still hurt, though it was a lot more bearable than it had been before. 

He glared down at himself, wanting so badly to have woken up well rested rather than hard and still drowsy from restless sleep plagued by dreams of Tsukishima performing all kinds of acts that he only ever got to experience when he was asleep. 

Whether or not it was a good thing that all of the acts of his dreams were written down on a piece of paper in Nishinoya’s backpack, was yet to be seen.

Tadashi closed his eyes again and let out a frustrated groan when he saw nothing but Tsukishima burnt into the backs of his eyelids. He opened his eyes again and collected his phone from his nightstand.

**Mom**

I’ll be home a bit late. The train’s delayed at least half an hour. Finish your homework.

Tadashi ignored it, having yet to even look at his homework and finding absolutely no urge to start it now that she was home. Tsukishima would just have to help him catch up during study hall the following day when his head didn’t feel like it was filled with bricks. Even if he was reluctant, Tadashi was sure with enough pouting and a few carefully chosen promises, Tsukishima would help him with just about anything.

He found that there were several texts from the team group chat and was immediately hesitant to open it, seeing that Nishinoya was one of the people who’d been texting in it.

**Ennoshita**

Please don’t forget that we’ve got a practice game against Dateko on Saturday. 

**Noya**

Yeah yeah thanks dad

**Kinoshita**

You’re the one he’s worried is going to forget about it, Noya. 

**Noya**

I never forget about games!

**Ennoshita**

:/

**Noya**

Don’t give me that look dad

Nishinoya had in fact forgotten about and been late to so many practice matches because Asahi had been distracting him that the team had started a betting ring for how late they all thought he was going to be. Surprisingly enough, Hinata had won more than anyone else.

The only other notification he had was from Tsukishima.

He pulled his knees to his chest, trying to ignore that his erection was still raging from his dreams as he opened the message. 

**Tsukki <3**

Did you get home alright?

**Tadashi**

Yeah :)

**Tsukki <3**

Did you eat anything?

**Tadashi**

No but I took a nap

Unsurprisingly, allowing Tsukishima further into his thoughts, no matter how innocent the messages had been, did nothing for the discomfort in his pants. He allowed himself to adjust, finding that the urge to do anything more wasn’t there. Instead, Tadashi found a pair of Tsukishima’s old headphones amongst the pile of things on his nightstand and pulled them in. He turned on the playlist that he continuously updated with songs that made him think about Tsukishima and allowed himself to close his eyes for just a couple more minutes.

The topics of his dreams raced through his mind, making the pool in his stomach bubble. Embarrassment worked its way up to his face at the realization that most of the thoughts he was having were incomplete, given that he was not entirely sure how some of the acts were properly performed or how it would feel when put into practice. 

Tadashi covered his face with his hands and groaned, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to know far more about 69’ing than he’d wanted or thought he needed to know before.

His phone buzzed, and he glared at it for a moment.

**Tsukki <3**

Have you started your homework?

**Tadashi**

I thought you said you didn’t want my head to explode. It 100% will if I even look at an English assignment right now.

**Tsukki <3 **

You really should try to do some of it tonight, but if you can’t I understand. Please take care of yourself.

Tadashi felt affection spread through his chest and sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Tsukishima was too nice to him sometimes. Especially when Tadashi was having lude thoughts about him.

He groaned again and pulled open the browser on his phone. One of the pillows lying behind him found its way onto his lap and it stayed there as he started to get lost in article after article of raunchy information about ‘How to Give Your Partner a Mind Blowing Blow Job’ and ‘Six Ways to Spice Up 69’ing In Your Relationship (For Men)’.

An hour later, Tadashi was regretting putting on a playlist of songs that reminded him of Tsukishima while reading articles that made him think about Tsukishima in less romantic ways. The playlist was decidedly to blame for the fact that his erection had never flagged, only getting harder and harder the more he ignored it. 

He clicked off of ‘A Comprehensive Look at Deep Throating: Open Your Mind and Your Throat’ and found ‘A Beginner’s Guide to 69: The Do’s and Don’ts in a Homosexual Relationship’. 

There was a loud thunk downstairs, loud enough to bleed through his noise cancelling headphones and music. He ignored it. His mother would yell if she needed him. He continued through the articles, skimming the sections about why certain activities can be good for mental and physical health.

Something shifted in Tadashi’s peripheral. He snapped his head up to meet affectionate eyes, partially covered by the glare from Tadashi’s windows reflecting on Tsukishima’s glasses. 

“Tsukki!” he gasped, turning off his phone and burying it under the pillow on his lap so fast that he pulled off the headphones and sent them over the edge of the bed. 

The look in Tsukishima’s eyes shifted from affectionate to amusement to annoyance in the blink of an eye, and Tadashi cringed. “If you’re not careful, you’ll break those,” he said, leaning down to pick them up off the floor with the hand not holding a takeout bag.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Tadashi muttered, clutching the pillow even closer to keep himself hidden. “What are you doing here? Not that I mind that you’re here. It’s just… I didn’t expect you,” he rambled, feeling his face flush.

“Clearly,” he snorted, running his eyes over Tadashi’s disheveled appearance. “You said you hadn’t eaten, so I got you food. I know you don’t like to eat when you don’t feel good so I got you french fries and then walked really slow so they’d have time to get soft on the way here.” 

“Oh, thank you. That’s… really nice.”

Tsukishima nodded and took a seat at the opposite end of the bed. He started to pull out several cartons of french fries and burgers from the bag while Tadashi backed all the way up to sit against his headboard. He was careful to make sure that his phone and the pillow remained in place. 

“Your mom told me to tell you she’s leaving for book club,” Tsukishima said, raising his eyes to meet Tadashi’s as a small smirk twitched at his lips. “They’re going out to get drinks afterward for someone’s birthday so she won’t be home until late if she doesn’t end up staying at one of her girl friend’s houses.”

“Oh,” was all Tadashi could think to say. He took one of the containers of french fries and shoved a handful into his mouth to prevent himself from having to speak anymore. 

“She said that I’m free to spend the night if I want to. We’ll just have to stop by mine in the morning to pick up my bag.”

“Cool,” Tadashi forced himself to say, mouth still full of french fries. 

Tsukishima eyed him for a moment, making Tadashi’s skin crawl with the guilt of all the things he wanted but was too afraid to say. “I don’t have to stay if you don’t want me to.”

Tadashi shook his head, forcing down all the fries as fast as he could without choking. “No! No. I want you to.”

“Why are you so nervous then?”

“I’m not.” 

“Bullshit,” Tsukishima scoffed. “If I touched you right now, you’d probably jump out of your skin.”

Tadashi frowned and shook his head. “That’s not true. I’m just tired.”

Tsukishima’s face remained bored. He didn’t even reach out to touch Tadashi in an attempt to prove his point like Tadashi had braced himself for. He just shrugged. “Fine. Don’t tell me. I don’t care.” His eyes drifted around the room. “Where’s Kaeru?”

“Under the bed, I think.”

Tsukishima set down the burger he’d been absently picking at and slipped off the bed. He sat on his knees and peered under the bed, sticking his hand underneath it and patting the floor. Tadashi couldn’t help but smile, seeing Tsukishima looking so much like a small child while trying to draw out his three-legged cat from under the depths of his bed. 

Soon enough, Kaeru emerged and climbed into Tsukishima’s arms immediately. He moved back to the bed and sat crossed-legged with her in his lap. He finally started to actually eat, though he spent a good amount of time plucking bites of lettuce or pickles from his burger and offering them to Kaeru only to have her reject him. The smile on Tsukishima’s face never faded despite the rejection, so Tadashi didn’t bother reminding him that she only ate high quality cat food that they had to go into town to get, and his burger scraps wouldn’t cut it. 

Considering that she’d been found on the street covered in fleas and so skinny she could hardly walk, she really had a lot of nerve being so picky with her food. 

Tsukishima held up a french fry to Kaeru’s face, not flinching in the slightest when she hissed at it. 

“It’s yellow, Tsukki,” he reminded.

Tsukishima shrugged and offered the french fry to Tadashi instead. Tadashi took it from between Tsukishima’s fingers with his teeth just to make him cringe.

“You’re not an animal,” he grumbled.

“Stop giving my cat more attention than me, and maybe I’ll stop acting like one.”

Tsukishima just shook his head and continued to coddle Kaeru. Tadashi couldn’t complain when the calmness of Tsukishima’s presence helped to back him off the edge of his arousal. 

When Kaeru had decided she’d had enough of Tsukishima’s affection, she crawled away from him and made herself comfortable on one of Tadashi’s extra pillows. This left Tsukishima nothing to do but finish eating. When both of them had finished their food, Tsukishima packed away the trash and took it downstairs to throw it away. 

In his absence, Tadashi pulled the pillow back, relieved to find that the tent in his pants had finally disappeared. He dropped the pillow behind him and leaned back against it, legs stretched out in front of him, and his phone hidden under his thigh.

It took him a surprising amount of effort not to think about the articles he’d been forced to stop reading upon Tsukishima’s intrusion. It didn’t help when Tsukishima forced Tadashi’s legs apart so that he could sit cross-legged between them. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and rested his hands on either of Tadashi’s thighs.

“Do you feel any better?”

Tadashi nodded. “Yeah. My headache’s gone now. I still don’t wanna do homework though.”

Tsukishima chuckled. “I’m not going to make you do homework.”

“Good. I’d rather be doing other things anyway.”

“Oh?” Tsukishima tilted his head and his grip on Tadashi’s thighs tightened. “What kind of things did you have in mind?”

Tadashi shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“I feel like you definitely do,” Tsukishima said. 

He ran his hands all the way up Tadashi’s thighs and gripped them just tight enough to pull him forward into his lap. Tadashi wrapped his legs around Tsukishima’s hips and locked his ankles behind his back. 

“Maybe I do,” Tadashi agreed, squeezing his legs tight around Tsukishima’s waist to pull them closer together. “You’re sure my mom’s gonna be out for a while?”

“Long enough.”

Tadashi grinned and connected their lips, moaning softly when Tsukishima kissed back with an unexpected amount of force, nearly pushing Tadashi onto his back. He wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck to keep himself from falling onto the bed while Tsukishima continued to deepen the kiss, only pushing him back further. He broke the kiss to lay soft kisses down Tadashi’s jaw, drawing soft, gasping breaths from his throat.

Then the kisses halted and Tsukishima rested his chin on Tadashi’s shoulder. Tadashi frowned, trying to pull back to reconnect their lips, but one firm arm held him tight against Tsukishima’s chest.

“What are you doing,” he whined, mourning the loss of Tsukishima’s lips on his jaw. He continued to push back, struggling against the arm holding him against Tsukishima until he could catch the reflection in his glasses. “Are you on my phone?” Tadashi yelled, trying to squirm out of Tsukishima’s grasp, but the arm around his waist only got tighter. “Tsukki!” 

The hand that had been holding Tadashi’s phone started to slide up his back and into his hair before he could get away or even make an attempt of snatching his phone away from Tsukishima. Tadashi groaned as Tsukishima’s fingers tangled into his hair and pulled his head back, fully showing off the red embarrassment hot in his cheeks. 

Tadashi met Tsukishima’s eyes reluctantly, grimacing when he saw that his eyes were dark and curious and his face was twisted up in amusement. He tried to look away, but Tsukishima’s hand tightened painfully in his hair and arousal flooded him all over again. 

“If you wanted to try something new, you could have just asked.” He brought Tadashi's head down to nearly meet their lips but stayed just far enough away to let their lips brush. This was quickly becoming a favorite move for Tsukishima, and Tadashi dreaded all the ways that he’d use it. “There’s no need to hide things from me.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima’s smirk only widened. “Now if you have something you want to ask me, feel free.” 

“I really don’t-” Tsukishima raised a threatening brow and Tadashi sucked in a shaking breath. “Well, I just… I asked you about it before and you said no, so I didn’t really wanna press,” he rambled. “I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”

His smirk softened into a gentle smile that tugged at the corners of his eyes. “So you instead get off to articles about things you want us to do?” 

It wasn’t teasing or accusing, which for some reason worsened Tadashi’s embarrassment. He wanted to dip his head to hide the redness in his cheeks, but Tsukishima’s hand in his hair kept him still. 

“I guess so.”

“When was the last time you asked me about this?”

“Maybe… three months ago? Or four.”

Tsukishima nodded, his hand loosening slightly on Tadashi’s hair, opting instead to run the pads of his fingers over his scalp. “It never hurts to ask again.”

“No?”

“Definitely not,” Tsukishima said, his voice nearing breathlessness. Their lips brushed with every word, though neither moved to connect them. 

“Does that mean you’ve changed your mind? You don’t think I’ll bite your dick anymore?”

“Now I just trust that you know what’ll happen if you do.”

“Oh,” was all Tadashi could get himself to say.

Tsukishima let out a low chuckle. “Well, you do, don’t you?”

He let out a soft sigh and nodded, though his head hardly moved, not wanting to pull away from Tsukishima’s lips. “Yeah, Tsukki,” he said, hands fisting into Tsukishima’s shirt. “I know.”

“Good.” 

Tsukishima smirked at him before he reconnected their lips. The kiss was hot and heavy, Tsukishima’s tongue slipping across Tadashi’s lips almost instantly, pressing for entrance. Tadashi granted it, letting out a soft sigh when Tsukishima’s tongue ran over the inside of his mouth. Both of Tsukishima’s hands shifted to his ass, grasping tightly and pulling their hips flush against each other.

After spending so long trying to force his erection down, Tadashi was fully hard again, and he could feel that Tsukishima wasn’t far behind. Tadashi rutted his hips against Tsukishima’s, moaning against his lips when he sucked in a needy breath.

Tadashi grabbed at the neck of Tsukishima’s shirt and forced it off of him, taking his own off as soon as Tsukishima’s hit the floor. Their mouths collided again the moment they were both shirtless. One of Tsukishima’s hands replaced itself on his ass, while the other grasped the back of his neck, letting his fingers dig into Tadashi’s scalp. 

He could feel the rim of Tsukishima’s glasses pressing into the bridge of his nose but didn’t bother taking them off of him when his hands were better suited running the span of Tsukishima’s bare back and under the waistband of his pants.

Tsukishima pulled away, his glasses fogged up from their heavy breathing. He pushed Tadashi onto his back roughly and grabbed the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down along with his underwear and discarding them both to the floor in one fluid motion. Golden eyes ran down Tadashi’s bare body, making him squirm. 

“Tsukki,” he breathed, nudging Tsukishima’s clothed thigh with his foot. “You too.”

Tsukishima raised a brow at him but still raised from the bed long enough to pull off his jeans and underwear. He straddled Tadashi’s hips when he returned, leaning over him so their cocks rubbed against one another. 

Tadashi grabbed his face with both hands and forced him down into a kiss so fast that Tsukishima couldn’t resist in the heat of his surprise. He kissed back just as needy as before, his glasses fogged up to the point of being entirely useless. Tsukishima jutted his hips against Tadashi’s, forcing out another loud moan that made Tsukishima smirk into the kiss, obviously far too proud of himself.

“I want you,” Tadashi mumbled, pushing against Tsukishima’s. “I wanna-”

Tsukishima didn’t let him finish before he was rolling them over, just barely missing landing on Kaeru where she was still laying on Tadashi’s pillow. She hissed at them indignantly and fled the bed before they could manage to almost crush her again. 

“Turn around,” Tsukishima instructed.

Tadashi obeyed, moving over the bed clumsily. He nearly laughed from how awkward he felt about the way he was positioning himself, straddling Tsukishima’s chest and facing his legs. He worried that he might get yelled at if he moved to Tsukishima’s face too quickly, but before he could even think about moving back, Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s thighs and pulled him backwards so he could settle with his knees above Tsukishima’s shoulders and his feet nearly pressed against the headboard. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, Tsukishima’s tongue already licking strips over his shaft. 

Tadashi had to close his eyes for a moment so he didn’t get lost in sensation when Tsukishima’s cock was right in front of his face, hard and waiting. He kept a forearm against the bed, hand resting on Tsukishima’s thigh while the other grasped him, stroking him lazily as Tsukishima took him into his mouth and sucked at his head.

He took a few cautious licks at Tsukishima’s cock, still pumping him and rubbing his thumb in slow circles over the skin of his thigh. Tsukishima continued as if nothing was happening, arms wrapped around his thighs and fingers digging into his ass. He used his hold to pull Tadashi’s hips down, forcing him even further into his mouth. Tadashi moaned and his hand around Tsukishima’s length tightened.

It took several minutes for him to work up the confidence to even put Tsukishima’s cock past his lips, the worry of fucking everything up that was bubbling in his chest slowly getting overran with ecstasy and desire. When Tadashi finally flicked his tongue across the slit, Tsukishima showed his first sign of acknowledgment; his mouth tightening around him ever so slightly. Tadashi grinned in delight.

While Tsukishima had already set a slow but steady rhythm with the bob of his head, Tadashi was just getting started. He took Tsukishima in his mouth a little at a time, gaining steady affirmation from the tightening of Tsukishima’s hands on his ass or the way he’d gently dragged his front teeth over the underside of Tadashi’s cock.

“Ah!” he gasped, opening his mouth wide in response to being pressed to the back of Tsukishima’s throat. Tsukishima grinned around him as he pulled back again, swirling his tongue around Tadashi's cockhead. 

Something that felt oddly like competitiveness rushed through Tadashi. 

He closed his mouth again and started to sink down, little by little until Tsukishima was pressed against the back of his throat. It was all he could do not to gag around him, forcing himself to focus on repressing his gag reflex instead of on the way Tsukishima was swallowing around him. 

They started to set rhythms for one another. Tadashi would start moderate and easy and Tsukishima would follow, his pace growing increasingly faster so that Tadashi had to race to keep up with him, his control on his gagging slipping with every bob of his head. 

Tadashi found himself continuing to close in on his climax, his stomach bubbling with warmth and a need for release. Though, with the impending orgasm, he’d grow more erratic. Through his erraticism, he found himself careless and gagging a little harder and a little more often, and the orgasm would recede. 

He pulled off, using his hand to continue so he could catch his breath. He felt flush, Tsukishima still swallowing him down like it was absolutely nothing while he was a gagging mess. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, taking the head back into his mouth and letting Tsukishima's length fill his mouth quickly, teeth grazing his shaft just enough to make Tsukishima buck his hips up in pleasure. His cock slammed against Tadashi’s soft palate and he choked around him, pulling off to let out several hacking coughs. He let his forehead rest against Tsukishima’s stomach as he took in shallow breaths between coughs that punched their way out from his throat.

Tsukishima let Tadashi fall from his mouth as his hand moved from his ass up his spine, rubbing his back soothingly. “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

Tadashi shook his head against Tsukishima’s heated skin. “I’m fine. Just- just give me a minute.”

“We can stop if you need to. There are other things we can do.”

“No, I’m okay,” he assured, rolling his head to the side so that he could look at Tsukishima, lips swollen and shiny with saliva. His glasses were up in his hair, so Tadashi could see his golden irises swirling with concern. “I’m okay,” he repeated, rubbing his hands up and down Tsukishima’s thighs and kissing his stomach.

Tsukishima looked at him hesitantly before nodding and lifting his head to press his tongue against Tadashi’s entrance, circling it and pressing against it while Tadashi writhed with the new sensation. Any tension he’d been accumulating started to slip away with Tsukishima’s hands tracing over his sides and down his thighs so gently. 

Tadashi wrapped a hand around Tsukishima again, letting himself take just a bit of him into his mouth, not willing to risk pushing himself too far again. He could make Tsukishima come without deep throating. He’d done it enough times before.

He swirled his tongue around Tsukishima’s cockhead, licking away the beads of precum forming at the slit. Tsukishima continued his assault on Tadashi’s entrance, pressing into him and making Tadashi shudder and moan around Tsukishima’s cock, only egging him on further. One of Tsukishima’s hands left his hip and he could hear rummaging from the nightstand, but he paid little attention, too focused on setting his own quick rhythm. 

Then Tsukishima’s tongue pulled back, and Tadashi nearly pulled off to complain until a slicked finger started to press into him. He let out a soft breath through his nose but didn’t stop the steady bob of his head even when Tsukishima enveloped Tadashi’s cock with his mouth again while his finger slowly starting to fuck into him. 

The competitiveness inside of him was screaming at the injustice of it all. It wasn’t fair that Tsukishima could fuck him and suck him off at the same time when Tadashi couldn’t even deep throat. Fortunately, Tadashi wasn’t one to give up despite adversities.

Tsukishima’s finger curled inside of him, brushing against his prostate, and Tadashi somehow managed to keep his rhythm despite the pleasure exploding inside of him. As his orgasm grew closer, he couldn’t hold back the moans pouring from his throat, vibrating around Tsukishima’s member. Especially not when another slicked finger was added, slowly forcing into him until Tadashi started to rock back against Tsukishima’s hand. His mouth was nearly slack, but his head continued to work sloppily, a voice in the back of his head urging him to make Tsukishima come first. 

The prospect of complying with the competitive voice seemed to be getting further and further out of his reach as the heat in his stomach grew more intense. Tsukishima’s mouth was so hot around him, his fingers hitting just the right way with every movement of his wrist.

He forced himself to seal his lips around Tsukishima, determined to at least make him finish if he didn’t finish first. That would at least be easier if he wasn’t just holding his mouth open around him while he moaned. Tadashi hollowed out his cheeks, drug his tongue along the top of his cock, unable to stop moaning even with a heavy focus on his own actions. 

Tsukishima’s fingers pressed into him hard, slamming against his prostate. Tadashi nearly cried out from pleasure, letting the sound die in his mouth as a low groan.

Then there was hot cum pouring into his mouth, sour on his tongue. He pulled off, taking Tsukishima’s cock in his hand and pointing it towards his chest, continuing to work him as Tsukishima shuddered with his release. 

The head of Tadashi’s cock pressed against Tsukishima’s throat, and Tadashi could feel a subtle vibration against his cock, signaling the production of a noise that he couldn’t hear. 

He came hard, body erupting in pleasure. His hips jerked, pressing back against Tsukishima’s hand as he continued to finger him, the pressure against his prostate almost too much to handle. Tsukishima swallowed every bit of his cum, not pulling off of him until Tadashi’s hips stilled, unable to move as he came down from his orgasm. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against Tsukishima’s thigh but kept his chest raised so he didn’t spread Tsukishima’s release to any unnecessary areas.

Tsukishima ran his clean hand up and down Tadashi’s back as they both came down. His breath was cold against the lube drying on Tadashi’s skin, but he didn’t mind. His entire body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and he could have been running a fever from how hot his skin felt so the cold air was welcomed. 

Slowly, he unstuck himself from Tsukishima’s body and slid off of him. Tsukishima had pulled his glasses back down and his eyes were immediately drawn to the cum on Tadashi’s neck and chest. His lips twitched up into a smirk and Tadashi felt his cheeks redden. 

“I- I thought about letting you come on my face… but, uh, I figured it’d be pointless since you couldn’t see it happen.”

Tsukishima sat up and took Tadashi’s face between his hands. “I appreciate the thought.” He pressed their lips together despite all the places they’d just been and kissed him soft and sweet. “I’ll go get a rag,” he said when he pulled away.

Tadashi nodded and watched Tsukishima walk naked out of his open door. Once Tsukishima was out of sight and he heard the bathroom tap turn on, he leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes.

He let out a breath of satisfaction.

Of winning. 

Because not only had he gotten Tsukishima to come first, he’d checked off another challenge on the bing(o) sheet with very little effort on his part when it came to initiating the event.

He heard Tsukishima come back into the room, felt him get back onto the bed, but didn’t bother opening his eyes even when a warm towel pressed against his neck and then his chest. He let Tsukishima clean him, kiss his forehead, and run a hand gently through his hair before leaving to throw the towel into the hamper in the bathroom.

In his absence, Tadashi pushed back the covers and crawled under them. He found his phone amongst the covers and absently looked through the notifications. He’d gotten two texts, one from Nishinoya and one from his mother.

**Noya**

You’re not gonna believe what I marked off. You’re gonna lose your shit tomorrow

**Tadashi**

N1 - 69

**Noya**

Bro, again? You gotta steal my thunder every time? Well, just so you know, I marked off two ;)

Tadashi frowned, the feeling of accomplishment slipping slightly. Nishinoya was now ahead of him. He pushed it away, wanting to bask in his winning for a little longer, even if he wasn’t entirely winning anymore. He’d just have to catch up.

**Mom**

I told Kei he can spend the night if he wants. I won’t be home until late, but that doesn’t mean you should stay up really late playing video games or doing whatever it is you two do.

“What’s wrong?” Tsukishima asked, crawling under the covers with him, still completely naked.

Tadashi looked at him, realizing that he’d been frowning. “You don’t think my mom’s figured anything out, do you? I mean, about us?”

Tsukishima snorted. “You really think your tight ass of a mother would let me spend the night if she had any idea that I might fuck you into the mattress while she’s gone?”

“I guess not. It’s just…” 

Tadashi held out his phone and Tsukishima read the message and shrugged. “She’s walked in on us laying on your floor listening to music in languages that we don’t speak multiple times. I think she’s just implying that we’re kinda weird.” 

He laughed and turned off his phone, leaning over Tsukishima to set it on the nightstand. He curled closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder. “I like being weird with you.”

“Good.” 

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Tadashi and held him close. They laid in silence for long enough that Kaeru reappeared from under the bed and curled up on Tsukishima’s chest. Tadashi watched Tsukishima pet her for a while before looking up at him.

“What?” Tsukishima asked, glancing down at him.

“Can I ask you something?”

“If you must.” 

“Do you, like, not have a gag reflex?”

Tsukishima’s stoic expression broke, and he burst into laughter. “I’ve been blowing you for, like, ten months, and you’ve just thought to ask that?”

“Well, I don’t know,” he murmured. “Deep throating is really hard for me, and you never seem to have a reaction to it.”

Tsukishima shrugged, looking back down at Kaeru. “I guess I just lost it over time.”

Tadashi raised a brow. “How?”

“I grew up with Akiteru,” he said simply. “I went through a popsicle phase when I was seven, he’d walk up to me and smack my hand so I’d push it into the back of my throat and throw up everywhere. Then when I stopped eating popsicles because I was tired of him making me throw up, he started doing it at dinner with my chopsticks. Eventually, I just stopped reacting.”

“I’ll have to tell Aki thanks the next time I see him.”

Tsukishima met Tadashi’s grin with a glare. “That’s not funny.”

“It’s kinda funny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a Kyouhaba Valentine's Day fic and a Ushiten angst/getting together fic this week if you wanna go check those out, that'd be super cool :)


	6. B4 - Moaning, I3 - Hair Pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops I updated late again

When they arrived back at the apartment after Yuu’s practice, Asahi left almost immediately to go to work. With Daichi picking up a double shift as the bar and grill he bartended at, and Sugawara having locked himself in his room to catch up on homework long before, Yuu was left bored and alone in Asahi’s room, trying not quite his best to get his homework done.

Normally on days when Asahi worked, Yuu would use his absence as a reason to return home. Sometimes he’d go back to just pick up some clothes, sometimes he’d stay for a night or a two if Ashai was going to be busy with practices or classes.

Though, as far as he knew, Asahi’s practice schedule would not be changing, because there were only a few minor games coming up and it was nothing that his team needed to worry about. Even if he was working on things for the upcoming showcase, Yuu always enjoyed watching him work. He always enjoyed it significantly more when Asahi would ask him to model the clothes so he could pin or adjust things. Yuu was small enough that no matter what he was put in, he wouldn’t risk stretching it or causing it any damage like Daichi or Sugawara had done to several of his earlier projects. 

He also had no problem twirling around in the dresses or skirts, which Asahi was always quite amused (and sometimes turned on) by.

In truth, he definitely should have stayed a few days at his house just on the principle of he and Asahi not actually living together and providing him with a little space, but he had no real reason to go back to his house long term and the thought of being there for longer than a couple hours at most made his stomach churn uncomfortably. 

Yuu glanced at the bag of clothes that he kept in the corner of Asahi’s room that had started to smell kind of weird a few days before. He’d been getting bored with wearing the same six t-shirts every day.

He knocked on the door of the neighboring bedroom, and Sugawara called him inside. “I’m running to my house for a bit,” he said, popping his head into their room. “I think I’ll be back before Asahi gets here, but if I’m not will you tell him where I am? I’d tell him myself but he doesn’t like when I text him at work because he gets distracted and then his manager yells at him.”

Sugawara laughed, not looking up from whatever assignment he was working on. “Yeah, I’ll let him know. Don’t get kidnapped.”

“No promises.”

Yuu hated taking the main road to his house. 

It was almost a twenty minute walk from the apartment to his house and half of the walk he was stuck treading through the grass on the side of a busy road, his duffle bag bouncing uncomfortably at his side and leading people to believe that he was a hitchhiker which had lead to several strange encounters with men in vans offering to drive him places.

On the pretense of avoiding potential kidnappers, Yuu took a short cut through a field behind the apartment complex that led to a walking trail that’d been closed down when Yuu was a kid because of the lack of use. 

When he was younger, he and his mother would take the trail almost daily because of the fact that no one else was ever on it. They were able to walk alone and Yuu was free to be as loud and as rambunctious as he wanted without getting yelled at, which was a constant problem for him. 

While Yuu loved the freedom of being himself, his mother loved that she could bring her camera and take pictures of Yuu being a kid while surrounded by beautiful trees and wildlife that they otherwise would never have gotten to see. 

Their favorite part had always been The Blue Bridge, as Yuu had creatively named it at the age of four. Considering the bridge was covered in chipped red paint, his mother had understandingly taken him to the doctor to get checked for color blindness, but as it turned out, he just hadn’t entirely grasped the names of all the colors yet and really liked the way blue sounded when he said it.

They continued calling it The Blue Bridge long after Yuu had realized that the bridge was not blue for the sake of making his mother laugh. 

As he crossed over The Blue Bridge, he peered over the railing to the small, overgrown stream that ran under it for most of the year. He remembered his mother bringing him a bucket so he could get under the bridge and catch tadpoles and frogs. She stopped bringing the bucket when he emerged with a fairly large snake squirming around in his hands. 

After that, Yuu was no longer allowed to go under The Blue Bridge. He found this rule ridiculous and would often go out to the bridge on his own after school to continue catching all kinds of slimy, crawly animals that his mother would have fainted at the sight of. 

When he was younger the stream was vibrant, surrounded with flowers and plants that were now overrun with weeds and grass that might come up to Yuu’s chest if he were to try to get to the stream again. Every time he saw it, his heart sank a little in his chest. 

It reminded him just how much things had changed. 

It reminded him that his mother hadn’t come to The Blue Bridge in years. Not since she and his father had gotten divorced before his second year in middle school. She hardly even bothered to come back to Miyagi since then, let alone found the time to wade through the overgrown trail and stand on a bridge that looked as if it might collapse if more than one person stood on it. 

Yuu pushed down the aching feeling in his chest and continued over The Blue Bridge and all the way to the end of the trail where he had to jump a fence labeled ‘Keep Out’ to get to the sidewalk that took him into his neighborhood.

His father’s truck was in the driveway, rusted and beaten up, in the same state of disarray that his life had become after he lost his wife. 

He glanced up at Yuu when he came inside, but judging by the beer cans littering the floor around his recliner, he was too drunk to even see him. 

Yuu found that his room had been left untouched since the last time he’d been there not a week before, but it was still a mess from when he’d arrived to stay the night and left pissed that his things were thrown around the room. He’d asked over and over again what his father’d been looking for that’d been so important that he had to destroy Yuu’s things to find, but got nothing but a beer can chucked at the wall near his head.

He figured he was lucky that Asahi let him hide things in his room without causing a fuss like Daichi would have if he knew that not only was his own boyfriend hiding a significant amount of weed in a gift box in his nightstand, but Yuu was hiding even more in Asahi’s dresser along with a pocket knife that his grandfather had given him.

Either way, he’d rather get his ass chewed by Daichi if he found out than have his shit stolen by his own father if he left it at home.

When all of his dirty clothes had been shoved into the washing machine, Yuu started to collect his fresh clothes from the closet or from the floor where his father had thrown over half of his wardrobe. Along with picking up the clothes on the floor, Yuu did his best to put the rest of his room back together since he’d been too angry to even stand in the house for longer than a few minutes the last time he’d visited.

He picked up the little odds and ends that had been knocked off his desk, clean up the glass from the two pictures that had been smashed, and took the pictures of him and his mother from his last middle school volleyball game and of him on Tanaka’s back that Saeko had taken at Tanaka’s 16th birthday party. He put them into the front pocket of his duffle bag and hoped that they’d be safe from wrinkling there until he could afford to buy some new frames for them. 

Yuu stepped into the kitchen, dirty and overflowing with dishes, and found a trash bag amongst the mess. He filled it with all the old food containers and boxes in the kitchen that hadn’t fit into the overflowing trash can and then with the beer cans and pizza boxes scattered all over the living room, including the one that had been thrown at him before, all while his father ignored him in favor of screaming at the sports game on the TV. He took the trash bag and the one from the trash can and put them in the trash can outside, wheeling it to the curb for whenever the next collection day was. 

The washer was done running when he came back inside so he moved all of his things to the dryer and went back to the kitchen to unload the dishwasher and refill it with the things in the sink until it couldn’t hold anymore and he hand washed the rest.

Unsurprisingly, the fridge had nothing but a half empty case of beer and some molding leftovers that he threw away. He could only hope that his dad would find some time to get sober enough to walk to the store instead of just ordering a pizza every night.

The dryer beeped from the other room and he collected his clothes, adding them to his duffle bag until it was stuffed full. He shut his bedroom door and watched his father for a moment, still staring at the TV with a new beer in his hand.

“Bye,” he mumbled, fully expecting the lack of response he received as he left, locking the door behind him since he knew his father wouldn’t.

After crossing back over The Blue Bridge and hiking through the decrepit trail, he stopped by Sakanoshita Market and went straight for the freezer where they kept the popsicles.

“Hey, Noya,” Coach Ukai grunted, carrying a large box past him and setting it on the counter. He glanced down at the duffle bag on Yuu’s shoulder. “Going home for the night?” 

“No,” Yuu said, shaking his head. “Just went to pick up some clothes. On my way back to Asahi’s now.”

He hummed a little and rang up the popsicles Yuu handed him. Yuu wasn’t sure when Coach Ukai had realized that he wasn’t staying at home anymore, or if someone had told him. Takeda had asked him if everything was alright at home more times than Yuu could count since the start of his third year, and he’d given him the same answer every time. 

“My dad and I have never been that close and my mom’s in Tokyo for work, so staying with Asahi is just more fun,” he’d say with a smile.

And it was true, though Yuu’d always managed to fail at mentioning that his dad was an alcoholic and that he spent nights awake worried that he might drink himself to death. 

“Coach?” Yuu looked up from where Coach Ukai had slid his change across the counter. “You know what my dad looks like, right?”

He nodded after a moment of thought. “Bigger guy, bald spot? You used to come in together sometimes, right?”

“Yeah, well… if he comes in anytime soon, will you let me know? And maybe suggest to him that he should get something other than beer.”

Coach Ukai’s expression softened slightly, and he nodded. “Yeah. I’ll keep an eye out.”

Yuu could see the questions and the worry all over Coach Ukai’s face. He’d gotten used to that face coming from teachers when he was going back and forth between his parents’ and his grandfathers’ house when he was a kid and his parents were fighting and he’d sometimes forget things for school at one house or the other. 

“Thanks,” he said quickly, collecting his popsicles and change before Coach Ukai could question him. 

He was back in the apartment 45 minutes before Asahi’s shift ended, meaning that he’d have an hour to kill before he was home. 

Sugawara’s head appeared in a crack in his door. “Noya’s at his- oh. I thought you were Asahi,” he said. “What’s wrong?”

“What’d you mean?” he asked between the popsicle in his mouth. 

“You look stressed.”

He shrugged, biting the last chunk off the stick and throwing it away to buy himself some time to think of a valid excuse. “School stuff. Tanaka and I need to study more if we want to go to the next training camp.” 

“I can talk to Ennoshita about setting it up,” he said hopefully. “You pulled it off last year, I’m sure you can do it again.”

“Thanks,” he said, forcing a smile and walking past him to Asahi’s room. “I think I’m gonna take a nap.”

Sugawara nodded. “Okay. I’ll let you know what Ennoshita says.” 

He sighed and pulled out his phone the second his duffle bag hit the floor.

**Yuu**

Hang tonight? Like 8

**Ryuu**

Ye

Smokey smoke?

**Yuu**

Ye

Yuu shoved his phone under the pillow and curled up in Asahi’s sheets. Even though he’d told Sugawara he was going to take a nap to get out of having a conversation about studying with him, he felt that the two hours he’d spent in his own house had been more draining than both school and practice combined. 

Being around his own father was starting to become far more mentally taxing on him than he wanted to admit. So he wouldn’t admit it. He’d sleep it off and keep pretending that he was only staying with Asahi because it was fun. 

Before he’d even realized that he’d fallen asleep, soft lips were pressing against his temple, down his cheek, and to his lips. He hummed softly, rolling onto his back.

“Hi, baby,” Asahi said against his lips.

“Hi, bub,” Yuu greeted, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “How was work?”

“Boring,” he sighed, pulling back to take off his nice sweater and jeans and replacing them with sweatpants. 

Yuu let his eyes wander over Asahi’s chest as he crawled into bed, still shirtless, to press another soft kiss to Yuu’s temple. He wrapped his arms around Asahi’s chest and buried his face into his skin, humming softly as Asahi’s warmth enveloped him completely. 

“How could working at a fabric store ever be boring?” he teased.

“You’d absolutely explode if you had to spend more than thirty minutes in there.” 

“I think I could bear it for an hour if you were in there with me,” he said, peering up at him. “Maybe an hour and a half if there was food. Or if you fucked me over one of the fabric stacks.”

Asahi rolled his eyes, but a grin still played at his lips. “I’d get fired so fast.”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to find less fireable places for us to mess around.”

“How about… my bed?” Asahi suggested, ginning. “Or, the shower occasionally?”

Yuu smirked. “You really liked that, huh?”

“You could definitely say that.” 

The suggestion to try it again was rolling around in Yuu’s mind, but the visit back home was still weighing on him. The prospect of getting out of bed before he left to see Tanaka was not appealing, even with shower sex as the reward.

Asahi craned his neck to press his forehead against Yuu’s; something of a calming effort. Yuu worried Asahi might be able to feel the nerves and the worry bouncing off of him and pulsing under his skin. He hated to lie to him, but if he asked about the cause of his anxiety, Yuu wouldn’t be able to tell him the truth.

He’s never gone very far into the topic of his father with anyone but Tanaka, and once with Saeko when they’re all smoked a little too much. He couldn’t get himself to tell Asahi about it, no matter how many times he thought about it. He couldn’t watch his forehead crease with worry or his eyes shine with tears at the idea of what Yuu might have gone through. 

It’s all be too much for both of them to bear.

Yuu knew that he was already enough to deal with without his fucked up family weighing Asahi down even further.

“Wanna hear a funny story from work?” Asahi asked finally. 

Yuu let out a soft breath of relief and nodded, letting his head drop back down to press against Asahi’s chest. “Yeah.” 

“So, this guy comes in, and he’s looking for this stupid expensive silk that I already know we don’t have because you have to go all the way to Japan or further to anything even remotely like it. So even though I told him like three times that we don’t carry it, he insisted that I take him through all the silks and satins and everything else that looks similar.”

Asahi took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, and Yuu rubbed his arm in an attempt to help given how flustered he’d gotten so soon into the story.

“So I spend almost 45 minutes taking this guy through all the stacks and he’s hardly even listening to anything I’m saying! He’s going on about these fancy design plans he’s got for this fancy job that I know he’s lying about because anyone that works where he’s claiming would know that our site is basically just scraps from chain companies who aren’t stocking those prints anymore, which means never in a million years would we have what he was looking for.” 

Yuu listened to him intently, somewhat enjoying the way Asahi got so worked up over things. Even with his hands wrapped around Yuu’s waist, he could feel them moving as he talked, voice raising with frustration and his face twisting with annoyance that he’d almost definitely never actually show in the midst of the situations that got him so worked up when he talked about them later.

“So we get through the last silk stack,” he continued. “And I ask him if there’s anything else that I can help him with because I have to, right? And I’d mentioned before that I also make my own clothes for school and stuff, so he asks for my Instagram so he can look at my work and update me if he finds that stupid silk he’d been looking for.”

Yuu’s lips twitched up, seeing exactly where it was going before Asahi even got to the point in the story when he realized it as well.

“So I gave it to him and he pulled it up right there and I pointed to the picture of those pink shorts and-” 

“And the floral blazer? I like those. Make your legs look good.”

Asahi gave him a look of affection before continuing, eyebrows immediately tilting down like they always did when he was supremely annoyed about something.

“So I told him that was the latest thing I’ve finished, but I should have a few other things posted around the time of the showcase in a couple weeks, and he gets this look on his face- Nishi, I have never seen anything like it in my life.”

Yuu chuckled, continuing to run his hand up and down Asahi’s bare arm.

“He was so pissed, and I had no idea why! He opened the picture next to it, which is the one of us on that double date with Suga and Daichi, and he starts asking who the hell you are and why you have the right to have your hands all over me!”

“God, if only he knew that not only do I get to put my hands all over you, but you get to put yours inside me! You could have killed that man, bub!”

Asahi rolled his eyes and continued. “So obviously my manager shows up because he’s screaming and scaring the other customers away, and she asked him to leave.”

“Bet that went well,” Yuu snorted.

“It went terribly!” Asahi groaned, dipping his head to hide it in Yuu’s hair. “He started yelling that I was leading him on when there was some other slut in all my pictures and obviously I got upset.”

“Did you defend my honor?” Yuu asked, grinning.

“Well…” His cheeks turned a dark shade of pink and he looked away. “I say I was upset as in: I got scared and hid behind the stacks while my manager told him that I was probably just oblivious to the fact that he was hitting on me. But he wouldn’t stop yelling about how I was leading him on until another one of the guys that works there came up looking all scary and escorted him out since he wasn’t willing to leave on his own.”

“If I was there, I would have punched him in the nose,” Yuu said decidedly.

“He was taller than me.”

“Why’s that matter?” he snapped.

“Doesn’t,” Asahi said quickly. “Just an observation.” His face fell a little even though Yuu laughed, and he looked down. “Sorry I didn’t ‘protect your honor’ or whatever… I was just scared and I didn’t want to cause any other problems if I couldn’t be the one to fix them. It did make me really mad when he said that about you, though. I just handle anger the same way I handle most things, and that’s running away from the source.” 

“Awe,” Yuu cooed, kissing his nose. “That’s okay, bub. I’m glad you got out of there. Who knows what he would have done? He might have gotten violent or something! I know you’re big and strong and all, but you’d be shit in a fight.”

Asahi wrinkled his nose in mock annoyance. “What’s that supposed to mean? I could fight if I had to.” 

“Bub…”

“I could!”

“If someone were to attack us on the street, I’d be the one taking them to the ground and we both know it.”

Asahi sighed, though his face didn’t show any kind of doubt. “Guess you and Ryuu wrestling all the time’ll pay off if we ever get mugged or something.” 

“Speaking of Ryuu,” he said, turning to look at the alarm clock. “We’re hanging out in an hour.”

“Okay,” he hummed, kissing his forehead. “As long as I get you all to myself until then.”

“That can probably be arranged,” Yuu agreed, connecting their lips for a gentle kiss.

Asahi smiled and pulled away, brushing some fallen hair out of Yuu’s face. “What’d you do while I was gone?” 

The question was innocent enough, though Asahi’s intentions were clear and Yuu frowned. “Bub…” he whined, tugging at the waistband of Asahi’s sweatpants. “I didn’t do anything more exciting than whatever we could be doing right now.” He raised his knee to press his thigh against Asahi’s semi to make his point. 

“Mm… maybe not,” Asahi agreed, though the soft look on his face didn’t shift even if he did start to harden against the pressure of Yuu’s thigh. He ran a calloused palm over Yuu’s shoulder and down his arm. “But your shoulders are tense like you might have something you want to talk about?”

“It’s not a big deal.” He tried to work his face into an expression that would prove that to be true, but judging by the look on Asahi’s face, it wasn’t working. “Fine. I went back to my house to get clothes and stuff.”

“And? Was your dad there?” 

Yuu frowned. “No.”

“Noya…”

“What? He wasn’t.” 

Not mentally, anyway.

“Then what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“You’re lying,” Asahi said bluntly. “You’re doing the face you do when you feel bad for lying to me.” 

Yuu rolled his eyes. “I just don’t want to talk about it, okay? Nothing’s going to change if I talk about it, so what’s the point?” 

“The point is that you’ll feel better if you get it off your chest.”

“I’ll feel better if I don’t think about it anymore. If I fill my brain up with other things, then it’ll fall out my ears like math does when I learn new things in volleyball.” He offered a reassuring smile and Asahi laughed. 

“That’s not how that works.”

“Maybe not for normal people, but I can practically feel information dripping out my ears when I’m in class.” 

“Maybe you just need to clean your ears a little more often.”

Yuu grimaced. “I hate cleaning out my ears. It makes me dizzy.”

Asahi opened his mouth to respond but laughed instead, and Yuu glared at him. He poked Asahi in the stomach with one hand and pinched his nose with the other, but Asahi didn’t stop laughing until Yuu pushed him onto his back and sat astride his hips.

“Why are you laughing at me?”

“I’m not laughing at you.”

“You are too!” 

“I’m laughing with you.” 

“I’m not laughing!”

Asahi raised his brow and moved his hands to Yuu’s side. “You’ve got the option to laugh voluntarily with me or be forced to laugh with me via tickling.” 

“That sounds like a threat,” he snorted, pressing his hands to Asahi’s chest and leaning down. “There are a lot more effective things to threaten me with, you know?”

“I feel like more of those are a lot less wholesome than tickling you.”

Yuu shrugged and laid a soft kiss on Asahi’s neck. “Maybe.”

“How about I retract my threat and give you an offer instead?” Asahi suggested. He grazed his hands up Yuu’s hips and under his shirt, warm fingers pressed against the skin. Asahi traced the lines of Yuu’s ribs all the way to his back, fingers slipping over the notches of his spine to trace up to the next ribs.

Yuu shivered under his touch and nodded. “I think I’d like to hear your offer.”

Asahi’s lips quirked into a smirk, and Yuu’s stomach twisted at the idea of what Asahi might say. 

“Let me take care of you until you have to leave,” he said, pulling Yuu down to kiss him. “I’ll fill your mind with some better thoughts.”

His heart lurched at the kindness of his offer. He’d been expecting something like what they’d done the past two days. He thought for a moment that his bad influence might finally be rubbing off of Asahi, but for some reason, he was even more shocked to find that Asahi wasn’t any different from the one he’d known all along. The size of Asahi’s heart continued to surprise him. 

He thought briefly that he might have a bigger heart to fill the bigger space in his body, but if that were true, then Tsukishima would have to be a lot nicer to people than he was. 

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Yuu agreed, grinning at the annoyance on Asahi’s face. “No, really. Whatever you want. I just want you.”

“Well, you’ve got me, love.” 

“Thank God for that,” Yuu sighed, kissing him again. 

Asahi kissed him passionately, but it was hardly as hot as it was sweet and deep. Yuu could taste the all natural honey chapstick Asahi always insisted on using because he didn’t trust the ingredients in classic chapsticks. It was just as sweet as the kiss. 

Asahi continued to run his fingers along Yuu’s ribs and spine. He’d go up until he reached the highest rib and then start back down again, carefully avoiding Yuu’s nipples which made it aggravatingly clear that his intentions were not to rush whatever he was planning on doing. 

Carefully, Asahi rolled them so that Yuu was on his back. When he’d seated himself between Yuu’s thighs, he slowly started to undress him. He pulled Yuu’s shirt off over his head and dropped it to the floor. Yuu squirmed, watching the way that Asahi was observing him, eyes wandering over the marks all down his neck, shoulders, and chest like he was evaluating his work from the day before.

He leaned down and met the spot that joined Yuu’s neck and shoulder with a wet kiss. He sucked and licked at it before moving down to his collarbone to leave similar kisses all across it. 

Yuu shivered under him, never having gotten used to how gentle and careful Asahi was when left to his own devices. It wasn’t often that he asked Yuu to let him take full control. Normally he let Yuu decide where their time together would take them, and very rarely did Yuu want anything less than exciting and fast-paced. 

It never seemed that Asahi minded taking things fast, though Yuu knew he cherished the moments when he could take his time. Savor the moments when Yuu was completely at his mercy. 

Asahi kissed his jaw, chin, cheeks, forehead, and nose before he met his lips again. Yuu sighed into his mouth and ran a hand up his bare back and neck. Asahi’s hair was still pulled back into the tight bun he wore to work, though it was starting to fall from the elastic holding it up. Yuu pulled at the band until Asahi’s hair was falling around his shoulders and down into his face, tickling Yuu’s face where it brushed against it.

“Your hair’s so pretty,” Yuu murmured against his lips, tucking a strand behind his ear. “You’re so pretty.”

“Thank you, baby,” Asahi said, taking Yuu’s face between his hands and running his thumbs under his eyes. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” 

Asahi pressed another quick kiss to Yuu’s lips before he shifted to pull down Yuu’s jeans. He kissed Yuu’s legs just as he had his neck; soft and open mouthed that tickled his skin and made him twitch when Asahi’s hair brushed the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs.

Yuu watched as Asahi paid special attention to the thick white scar that ran up the top of his thigh, starting from right above his knee. 

Asah had nearly passed out the first time he’d heard Yuu tell the story of how he crashed a dirt bike into a tree when he was thirteen and gotten nearly thirty stitches in his leg and eighteen along the back of his calf. The doctors had told him many times that he had been centimeters away from hitting a major artery in both places and how lucky he was that someone had been riding with him or he might have bled to death in the woods behind the rice farm his grandfather had sold not six months later. 

The kisses didn’t stop even when he passed the end of the scar. Asahi continued until his nose brushed the fabric of Yuu’s underwear and he moved to the other leg. 

Yuu let out sighing moans, his body relaxing with the soft touches. All of the negativity and worry that had been building up was melting from his body. All that he could focus on was Asahi’s mouth trailing over his underwear and to his exposed hip.

Yuu looked down to try to meet Asahi’s eyes, but his hair was draped over his face. He reached down and collected the mess of hair in his hands, pushing it back over the top of Asahi’s head and holding it there like he was some kind of hair clip. Asahi’s eyes met his for a moment, head pushing back into Yuu’s touch before he continued kissing above the waistband of Yuu’s underwear.

Asahi moved down and mouthed at Yuu’s member through his underwear. Yuu let out a soft moan and resisted the urge to buck his hips. Asahi’s fingers curled around Yuu’s waistband and pulled his underwear down his legs. He left one last kiss at the line where Yuu’s thigh met his hip before moving up along his body.

Yuu caught Asahi’s mouth as he blindly searched for the lube on the nightstand. Asahi cupped Yuu’s cheek with his free hand, running his thumb over the skin of his cheek and nose before moving to his hairline and running his nails gently across Yuu’s scalp. Goosebumps rose on Yuu’s skin from the light touches. 

He let go of Asahi’s hair and let it curtain around both of their faces so he could run his hands down Asahi’s bare back. “Let me get a hair clip,” Asahi said, sitting up a little, but Yuu just hooked his arm around his neck and pulled him back down.

“No! I’ll hold it up for you.” 

“You want to hold my hair out of my face the entire time we’re having sex?” Asahi chuckled. 

Yuu nodded and grinned. “It makes me feel useful. And your hair is really soft.” 

Asahi cast him a suspicious look, almost like he knew that the thought of the bing(o) card was lingering in the back of Yuu’s mind as he pushed Asahi’s hair back out of his face and pulled him down for another long, open mouthed kiss.

Even if he did have suspicions of ulterior motives, he didn’t let it show. Instead, he ran his hands up and down Yuu’s sides and to his thighs, calloused fingers slipping under Yuu’s leg and lifting it so that his knee was bent.

He pulled back to look down at the bottle of lube in his hand, careful not to make a mess as he poured it into his fingers like Yuu was not. He dumped what looked to be the last of its contents on his fingers and tossed the empty bottle aside. 

“Remind me to get more the next time we go to the corner market by the college.”

“Can’t we just go to Ukai’s store? He’s got all kinds of lube in there.”

Asahi’s already flushed skin immediately darkened even more, and he turned his attention back to Yuu’s thighs. “He gives me this look every time I buy anything for us in there. Like, he looks uncomfortable but also scary, like he’ll hurt me. I think that’s because he knows where it’s going.”

“In me?” Yuu asked, carding his fingers through Asahi’s hair again.

“Inside you, yes,” he agreed awkwardly.

Yuu chuckled and pulled him back down to kiss him. “I’ll get some on the way to school in the morning. His mom works mornings, and she doesn’t give a shit about who buys what. She’s really cool.”

“Just don’t get the flavored kind this time.”

“Awe, that’s boring.”

“Noya,” Asai said in a nearly warning tone, his hand moving to spread Yuu open. He pressed a slicked finger against the ring of muscles and Yuu took in a shallow breath. “Please, just get the kind we normally use.”

Yuu nodded, enjoying Asahi’s warning tone far more than he should have. He adjusted his hand in Asahi’s hair again, careful not to pull at it even though he wanted to. “Yeah, okay,” he mumbled, reconnecting their lips and deepening the kiss far more than before.

Asahi continued to trace his fingers around Yuu’s entrance, sending warm waves of pleasure to Yuu’s stomach. Yuu lifted his hips, pressing into Asahi’s hand, but it didn’t make him press further as he’d hoped. Instead, Asahi just pulled his lips from Yuu’s and started to nip and suck at his neck and shoulder, leaving light pink marks as he went.

Yuu let out a soft keening noise, arching up into Asahi’s body again, but Asahi’s free hand caught his hip and pressed him into the mattress with much more force than Yuu’d been anticipating. He gasped in surprise, fingers tightening on Asahi’s hair ever so slightly, just on impulse. Asahi looked up at him through his lashes, eyes wide in shock, but not in displeasure. He kept eye contact as he pressed one finger past the tight ring of muscles.

“Ow, fuck,” Yuu whimpered, pulling back and squeezing his eyes closed. He’d long since gotten used to the light burning of being stretched and how uncomfortable it could be at first, but this was different. It was a stinging, pulsing pain that no doubt had something to do with how he’d gone down on Asahi without getting prepped the night before.

Suddenly, it didn’t seem as fun as it had when he’d done it.

In the heat of his pain, he’d hardly even heard the low, stifled sound that had come from Asahi’s mouth until it happened a second time when he was pulling his finger out and Yuu winced again. 

“I’m sorry,” Asahi gasped, wrapping both of his arms around Yuu’s waist and kissing into the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s not your fault,” he said quietly, letting his hand fall from Asahi’s hair and onto his back. “I was stupid yesterday, and now my ass is getting back at me for it.”

Asahi laughed against his skin, and Yuu flinched at the way the sound reverberated in his chest the same way as it had when Yuu had recoiled in pain. Asahi snapped his head back to meet Yuu’s eyes and frowned deeply. “What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?”

“No! No.” Yuu shook his head. “I just- did you… did you moan a minute ago?”

Asahi’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat and looked away. “Yeah… maybe. I don’t know. It wasn’t because you were hurt, though! I promise that’s not why.” He looked back at Yuu, eyes watery and full of nerves and Yuu’s stomach clenched up. 

Yuu took Asahi’s head between his hands to bring his face up. He kissed his nose and then his forehead. “Asahi, it’s okay, I believe you,” he assured hurriedly. “Don’t be sad, bub, it’s okay.”

Asahi started worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and looked away again. “I couldn’t stop it even when I knew I was hurting you. It just surprised me, I think.”

He nodded a little, tucking Asahi’s hair behind his ear. “Don’t worry about it. Sometimes you just can’t control things like that.”

Asahi nodded, though he didn’t seem fully convinced no matter what Yuu said to console him. He scanned Yuu’s face, checking to make sure he wasn’t upset. “Are you still hurting? I can run you a bath.”

Yuu shook his head and offered him a soft smile. “I think I just need a couple days to heal up a little more.”

“Whatever you need,” Asahi agreed, kissing him softly and hiding his face in the crook of Yuu’s neck. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“That just gives us a couple more days to buy lube,” Yuu laughed, hugging Asahi to his chest. He felt Asahi breathe out against his neck in a soft laugh. “By the way, if you think being really sweet and caring about me is gonna keep me from figuring out what the fuck made you moan just then, you’re very wrong.”

Asahi groaned, tipping his head to hide his face even further. “I don’t wanna say it.”

Yuu ran a foot up Asahi’s leg and down again, pulling down his sweatpants with the motion so that Asahi’s butt was sticking out a little. “I have been trying to get you to moan for  _ months,  _ Asahi! What the hell could I have possibly done while writhing around in pain that felt so good you finally let it slip?” 

Asahi rolled his head to the side to show off his bright red cheeks. “The second I tell you, you’re just going to do it again.”

“Damn right!” he agreed, smirking. “Over and over again for the rest of time, because the sound of you moaning is something I’ve been deprived of for far too long, and I’m not letting you get away with it when I couldn’t even hear you the first time.” 

Asahi rolled his eyes. “You’re not missing much.”

“How would I know that if I can’t hear what I’m missing?”

“That makes no sense.”

“Bub!” Yuu whined. “I wanna know.”

“You’ll just have to figure it out for yourself because I’m not telling you,” he said decidedly, laying a few kisses to Yuu’s collar bone.

“Is it weird?” Yuu asked, poking at his shoulder. “Did you find out you’re into something weird and you don’t wanna tell me? Whatever it is, I’m sure we can work something out. Even if it’s something gross! I’m very open to suggestions and experimenting, you know?” 

Asahi looked up at Yuu, unamused. It was obvious that he was contemplating whether he really wanted to say anything at all, and as much as he wanted to know, Yuu didn’t want to pressure him into doing something he wasn’t entirely comfortable with.

“Will you hold my hair back for me?” Asahi asked finally, and Yuu tried to keep the disappointment off his face. 

“Yeah,” he said, pushing both his hands through Asahi’s hair and holding it as Asahi continued to kiss Yuu’s chest. 

His disappointment faded fairly quickly while watching Asahi leave wet circles, pink marks, or blossoming bruises all over his skin. He grinded his hips up against the bulge in Asahi’s sweatpants, enjoying the friction against his length in unison with the pressure of Asahi’s mouth nearing the center of his chest and then veering towards one of his still untouched nipples.

Asahi met Yuu’s eyes as he covered the entirety of his nipple with his mouth, brushing his tongue across it and earning a fairly loud moan from Yuu.

Asahi’s breathing hitched against his skin. 

Yuu stared down, observing the situation as best he could with Asahi’s tongue running circles around his nipple and pulling most of his focus to how painfully hard he was. Asahi’s teeth dragged against the nub and Yuu’s back arched as he moaned out his approval of the action in tandem with a gasping moan from Asahi. 

“Fuck, I don’t know what’s happening,” he whined, still grinding his hips against Asahi. “But fuck, that feels good.” 

“Tell me about it,” Asahi moaned back, rolling Yuu’s nipple between his teeth

Yuu’s hands, already somewhat tighter around Asahi’s hair than they’d started, wrapped up into fists. “Fuck, sorry,” he sighed, pulling one hand from Asahi’s hair and moving to fist it in the sheets instead. 

“No,” Asahi gasped, grabbing Yuu’s wrist and guiding his hand back into his hair. “Don’t stop.”

Realization hit Yuu like a truck.

“I fucking knew it!” he gasped, snapping his wrist back and pulling Asahi’s head back with it. Asahi’s mouth went wide, letting out the loudest moan yet. It was deep and needy and everything that Yuu had imagined it would sound like, but so much better. “I knew you had to have a thing for getting your hair pulled!”

“Baby, please,” Asahi begged, but Yuu just tightened his grip and smirked at the way Asahi’s fingers dug into the bedding. “Fuck, Nishi,” he moaned loudly, rolling his hips down and forcing a similar noise from Yuu’s throat. 

Yuu ran his feet down Asahi’s legs again, trying desperately to force his sweatpants down so they wouldn’t have to move from their position. It didn’t work as well as he hoped it would, but Asahi took the hint and sat up enough to tug his pants and underwear down his thighs.

“Come back,” Yuu demanded, using the hand still in Asahi’s hair to guide him back to Yuu’s mouth. Asahi met his mouth with his lips already parted, a frustrated noise slipping right into Yuu’s mouth along with Asahi’s tongue. 

They rutted against one another, the hot friction not nearly as pleasant as it might be a little lube, but they’d make do without. 

Yuu continued to dig his hands into Asahi’s hair roughly, pulling hard at various spots to see what got the biggest reaction. It seemed that no matter where his hand was, Asahi’s moans never quite stopped. He arched and bucked into Yuu relentlessly, moaning his name or pleading for more. It all made Yuu’s head spin with pleasure.

Asahi pulled back from the kiss, much to Yuu’s annoyance, but used the gap to spit into his hand and slip it between them to take both of their cocks into his stupidly large hand and start to pump them together.

He leaned back down to sink his teeth into Yuu’s shoulder,  _ hard. _

“Holy fuck, Asahi,” Yuu moaned, taking messy chunks of Asahi’s hair into his hands for support. He jerked his hips against Asahi’s hand, their spit and precum slicked cocks moving against one another. “Oh shit, faster!” 

Asahi’s hand sped up and his teeth found a place in the crook of Yuu’s neck, sinking into the flesh so hard Yuu thought it might draw blood, but damn did it feel good.

He’d never felt so overstimulated in his life, and he hadn’t even come yet. The mixture of Asahi’s mouth on him, their cocks against each other, and Asahi’s voice ringing out in a throaty moan in his ear was just too much.

If he felt overstimulated before he came, the orgasm felt like his entire body had exploded. Yuu buried his face in Asahi’s shoulder, rolling his hips up into his hand as he rode out his orgasm. He worried that his grip on Asahi’s hair must be too tight, but he couldn’t get himself to let up. It felt like his entire body had locked up, unable to do anything as Asahi choked out moans into his ear and came, possibly even harder than Yuu had.

He wrapped an arm under Yuu’s, hand gripping his opposite shoulder as he continued to thrust into his own hand. Yuu felt hot cum landing unthinkably high on his chest in wild spurts. Then Asahi dropped on top of him, breathing hot and heavy against Yuu’s already burning skin. He let the hand dripping with both of their cum hang off the side of the bed. 

“Fuck, bub,” Yuu sighed, throat sore from the noises Asahi’d managed to pull out of him. He untangled his hands from Asahi’s hair as gently as he could manage and wrapped his arms loosely around his back. “That was hot.”

Asahi chuckled, the sound muffled by Yuu’s skin. “I agree.”

For several minutes they just laid with each other, breathing hard and coming down from their orgasms. Yuu chanced a glance at the alarm clock and groaned. “I should have left for Ryuu’s like 15 minutes ago.”

Asahi lifted his head enough to check the clock for himself and frowned. “Sorry…” 

“Don’t say sorry for that.” Yuu kissed his temple. “I just gotta head out soonish.”

“Fine,” Asahi groaned, peeling himself away from Yuu and grimacing at the mess between them. “I’ll go get a couple towels.”

“Thanks.”

Asahi reluctantly pulled his sweatpants back up over the mess before he opened the door. 

“Hey, Asahi,” Sugawara said from the living room, the grin on his face evident in his voice. “You’ve got something on your chest.” 

“Yeah, I noticed that, thanks,” Asahi said awkwardly and Sugawara laughed loudly as the bathroom door shut and the water turned on. 

Several minutes later, Asahi reappeared with his hair back in a loose bun and his chest slightly red from where he’d been working a rag against it. He took a seat on the bed next to Yuu, eyes trailing over his still naked body.

“You’re really pretty, you know?” he said, smiling softly as he started to clean the cum from Yuu’s chest with a damp rag. “I’m kinda obsessed with you.”

Yuu grinned and leaned up to kiss him. “I’ve been obsessed with you since the day I joined the team.”

When he’d finished cleaning Yuu’s chest, Asahi took his spot on the bed with his homework. He continued to watch Yuu as he bustled around the room, changing into some warmer clothes for his walk and digging a box out of Asahi’s dresser. He pocketed a couple of pre-rolled joints and lighter and replaced the box under Asahi’s socks.

“I didn’t realize that’s what you’d be doing,” Asahi said, worry edging around his voice. “Call me if you need me to come and walk you back, okay? I don’t want you getting lost.”

Yuu nodded and collected his phone and charger. “I might end up just staying the night. Depends on how deep we get, I guess.” He laughed a little, but Asahi didn’t. “I’ll be okay. I’ll call you by midnight at the latest to tell you what’s going on.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, bub.”

-

Tanaka was sitting on his front porch when Yuu arrived. He looked tired, but still happy to see him.

“Sorry I’m late.” Yuu took a seat next to him and pulled one of the joints from his pocket. He lit it and took the first hit, coughing it back out again almost immediately. “Fuck, I haven’t smoked in a while.”

Tanaka laughed and took it from him, taking a clean hit and breathing it back out through his nose. “Asahi keepin’ you busy?”

Yuu didn’t even try to keep the smile off his face. “Maybe.”

“Yeah, you might want to invest in some concealer,” he snorted, tugging at the collar of Yuu’s shirt. “You’ve been showing up with new hickeys every damn day, Noya. I thought Asahi wasn’t into that.”

Yuu shrugged, taking another hit and letting it sit in his lungs for a few seconds before breathing it out again. “I’m getting him used to the idea.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, passing the joint back and forth as their highs slowly set in. Tanaka checked his phone four different times, the raging smile on his face plain as day even under the darkening sky. His screen was too dark for Yuu to read the contact name, despite his best efforts to get a good view.

“Who ya texting?” Yuu asked in a sing-song voice. He nudged Tanaka in the side and leaned over a little to try and see the screen again, but Tanaka turned off his phone before he could read it. 

“No one.”

Yuu wrinkled his nose in annoyance. “Is this the same person you’ve been mentioning on and off since…” He hesitated to find the right words, but none came to mind. “Since, you know? The one you’ve been  _ hiding _ from me?”

“I’m not hiding shit.”

“Are you hiding them because it’s a him?” Yuu grinned at him as he passed the joint.

“No! Man, you know I’m like 97% straight.” 

“Worth a shot,” Yuu shrugged.

“I just- I promised her I wouldn’t talk about it.”

“Not even to your best friend in the whole wide world?” Yuu asked, leaning against Tanaka’s shoulder. “I don’t like her already.”

Tanaka frowned and looked down at the joint between his fingers. “You remember at the third years’ graduation when I kinda disappeared for a minute?”

“And you came back all quiet and weird?”

“Yeah…” he trailed. “I- I went and apologized to Kiyoko. I told her that it wasn’t my intention to make her uncomfortable. I spent the last two years being a stupid guy and never really thought about how she felt about me chasing after her all the time, even when she rejected me over and over again.”

Yuu gaped at him. “Damn, Ryuu. That’s like… brave.” 

Tanaka laughed a little. “Yeah. I fully expected her to just ignore me or hit me or something. I really deserved either or both, but she didn’t. She told me that she was always flattered by the attention, but she wished I’d been a little more discreet about it overall.” 

“And?”

“And I told her I was sorry and walked away. Then one day while I was on bedrest, I woke up and she was standing in my room. I kinda thought I’d died in my sleep and she was an angel for a minute. I was really freaked out.” He laughed nervously, staring down at the joint.

“Wait! Wait! Wait…” Yuu muttered, rubbing a hand down his face in disbelief. “Are you saying that Kiyoko is the person you’ve been hiding since the you know happened?”

Tanaka rolled his eyes and took another hit. “Maybe.” 

Yuu slapped his arm. “No fucking way! Are you serious? That’s great man!” He hit him again. “That’s for not telling me, though.”

“I told her I wouldn’t bring it up! I want to prove to her that I’m not just some shitty high school kid who’s obsessed with her. That I can hang out with her and not tell everyone in my general vicinity that we held hands for a few minutes or kissed or something.”

“You’ve kissed?” Yuu blurted. “Dude, that’s huge!”

“This is why she specifically asked me to wait to tell you for as long as I could physically stand it,” Tanaka snorted.

Yuu smirked. “I’m glad all it took was weed to get you to talk.”

“I’ve kept it from you for almost five months, what do you mean?” 

“You didn’t even try to resist today.”

Tanaka finished off the joint and smiled. “Yeah. I’m tired of not being able to tell you how stupid happy I am all the time. Like, I thought I was in love with her when she hardly even looked at me, but I’m just so… I don’t even know how to explain it, Yuu.”

“Out of your mind obsessed with how someone could be so perfect and still love you back?” Yuu asked and Tanaka nodded. “Yeah. I get that. Every day of my fucking life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm so sorry to everyone who ships Ennoshita with Tanaka, I think it's cute, but I just couldn't help but write a fic where Tanaka and Kiyoko get together because the Tanaka character growth that'd have to happen for that to be a thing is just *chef's kiss*
> 
> On that note, idk when this is gonna be done, but I am writing a Kiyoko/Tanaka spin off to this fic :)) It's been probably three or more years since I've written anything straight (throw back to my gajeel/levy fic I took down), especially smut so give me a minute to figure that out lmao


	7. I1 - Food Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to the extra thousand people who read this week! I'm seriously so incredibly grateful and excited by the random leap in my hit count this week, but also so so confused because I have no idea where you all came from! (please lmk how you found this fic if you're new, I'd love to know!) I went to work with like 4200 hits and left with 4800 hits like Tuesday night and I'm still reeling from that. I know that views aren't super important, but I've worked so hard on this for the past four months and seeing it get recognition just makes me kinda emotional idkkk
> 
> Anyway, many thanks. This chapter took me like three weeks to write because I've never written anything like it before so I was super nervous to do it wrong and I still don't know if I did a great job at getting it across, but I did my best and now I'm behind with all my chapters so yayyy :')

“You got Asahi, Daichi, and Suga’s right?”

“I bought all thirteen like I said I would. Prices are discounted for groups over seven, so I got the cool VIP tickets for the same price as the normal ones.” 

“What’s that mean?”

“Do we get to meet them up close?”

“No, dumbass. You’d get eaten if we did that.”

“Bet I taste way better than you.”

“You don’t have to get eaten for us to test that,” Kageyama spat, raising a brow when Hinata blushed and turned away. “I could definitely just-”

“No! Ew,” Ennoshita groaned. “That’s so many levels of TMI.” 

Tadashi rolled his eyes, too used to Kageyama ignoring other people’s discomfort to be phased by him. “The VIP tickets get access to the things that not everyone else gets to see. Like, living stuff.”

Kinoshita grimaced, casting a nervous glance at Nishinoya and Hinata. “Living stuff? I don’t like the sound of that.”

“See! We do get to meet them!” Hinata said, sticking his tongue out at Kageyama. 

“Then I hope they eat you,” Kageyama shot back, pulling Hinata’s hair.

“I thought that was your job?” Hinata pouted, slapping his hand away.

Ennoshita rested a hand on Tadashi’s shoulder. “This is why I appreciate you and Tsukishima’s subtlety.”

“Anyway,” Tadashi continued, fully ignoring Hinata and Kageyama bickering next to him. “We’re catching the 8 A.M. train on Sunday since it’s an hour ride and they don’t open until 9:30. That means that I’m picking everyone up starting with Noya and the graduates, then we’re getting Tsukki, then going to Kageyama’s for him and Hinata, then Yachi’s, Narita’s, Tanaka’s, and last, Ennoshita’s for him and Kinoshita. Everyone needs to be ready by 7:45  _ at the latest _ or you’re getting left behind.”

“How come Yachi’s not here? You need to tell her this too! And all the graduates.”

“I can text Yachi and Daichi and be assured that they’re going to follow through on the plans provided to them and Daichi’s gonna make sure Asahi and Suga are caught up too. Unlike the rest of you, who need information said to your face, written down, texted to you three times, and a call from me and Daichi and Ennoshita on the day of.”

“We’re not that bad,” Tanaka grumbled.

“You know, Yamaguchi, you’d make a damn good captain,” Ennoshita said, ruffling Tadashi’s hair.

“Oh… uh, thank you?” Tadashi murmured, his cheeks burning.

“Tsukishima still doesn’t know where we’re going, does he?” 

“No, and it’s been a pain in the ass keeping it from him, so if a single one of you breathes a word about anything regarding location, tickets, ticket prices, the VIP thing, the topic of interest, or anything else that could help him decipher where we’re going, then Tanaka’s in charge of shoving you between the train doors so you get crushed to death.”

Tanaka made a noise of excitement and Nishinoya high fived him. 

“Also please, please remember not to mention a word of the trip around any of the first years before or after Sunday. I don’t want to deal with any pissing matches between Ogawa and Gouto, and as nice as the others are, I don’t want to force Tsukki to tolerate them on his birthday.”

Ennoshita added on a warning for everyone to be on their best behavior, and Tadashi mentioned that he’d appreciate it if those who hadn’t paid the cost of their tickets yet would get it back to him before the end of the following week.

“I’ll get Asahi and the others to give me theirs,” Nishinoya said. “Suga and Asahi just got paid and Daichi mainly relies on tips as it is, so they should be able to fork it over pretty soon.”

Before anyone could say another word, the club room door opened, and they all dispersed across the room in an attempt to hide the way they’d been huddled together. Tadashi threw the bag of tickets into his backpack and turned to Tsukishima with an innocent smile.

“Hey, Tsukki! How was clean up?”

Tsukishima raised a brow at him, clearly annoyed. “Fine. Would have gone faster if everyone but the first years and I hadn’t left so soon.”

Tadashi gave him a sympathetic smile and turned back to his bag to change alongside him. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

“What was so important that all of you had to leave so fast, anyway?” he asked, pulling off his sports goggles and rubbing his eyes.

“Nothing really,” he lied, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. Tsukishima gave him a suspicious look but grabbed his bag as well. “Are you ready?” 

Tadashi grabbed his wrist before he could answer and Tsukishima let him drag him out of the club room without much question. His hold only dropped when Tsukishima shook him off to take his hand instead. Tadashi smiled down at their interlocked hands and then up at Tsukishima’s returning look of suspicion. 

“Why are you so nervous and smiley?” 

“I’m not.”

“Is it just because you’ve got the house to yourself tonight?”

Tadashi nodded sheepishly, and Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “What? I’m allowed to be excited to spend some uninterrupted time with you.”

Tsukishima just shrugged, but Tadashi could see the slightest smile tug at his mouth and the way he had to bite his lip to hold it back. 

“What time’s your mom supposed to be home tomorrow?”

“She said around noon. So I’d guess sometime around six or later.”

Tsukishima snorted a laugh. “He always keeps her longer than they agree to.”

“Weeks and weeks away from each other is hard,” Tadashi said, squeezing Tsukishima’s hand. “If we were away from each other for as long as they are, we’d probably end up spending a little extra time together when we got the chance too.”

Tsukishima’s face softened, and he nodded. “I guess so.” He thought for a moment before saying, “I don’t think my parents would still be together if one of them was away for work all the time like your dad is. They hardly manage when their regular work schedules keep them apart for most of the day.”

Tadashi frowned, but he couldn’t find it in himself to disagree. He’d seen the strain that distance could put on a relationship.

“Do you think we could do it?” he asked nervously, chancing a glance up at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima met his eyes and brushed back some of the hair falling into Tadashi’s face as they walked. “You need a haircut.”

“I’m growing it out.”

“Are you gonna put it in a ponytail like Asahi?”

“Yeah, probably.” He shoved Tsukishima’s shoulder. “You’re avoiding the question.”

Tsukishima sighed and shrugged. “I don’t really know.” 

Tadashi’s face fell. “Oh…” 

“Well, we haven’t really been away from each other for very long at a time since elementary school, have we?” he added quickly. “Aside from family vacations and stuff, but now we typically tag along to those too. So how do we know how we’d do if we ever had to be apart for longer than a week or so?”

“I think we’d be fine,” Tadashi said decidedly. “You’d get a schedule for us to follow so we’re always in touch and getting to see each other as often as possible because you’re really good at planning things out. I probably wouldn’t be much help though… I’d just cry a lot and tell you that I missed you constantly.”

“You plan out super elaborate things for us to do when we’re together and write me cheesy letters even though we’d talk every day,” Tsukishima corrected. “I’d be the brains, and you’d be the heart.”

Tadashi took hold of Tsukishima’s upper arm to pull them closer, resting his head against Tsukishima’s shoulder as they walked. “I’d definitely rather just stay close to you all the time though.”

Tsukishima let out a soft sound, something like contentment as they started up Tadashi’s driveway. “That’s also an option,” he agreed. “An option that I’d much prefer.”

“We’ll be okay, though, right? Like if we go to different colleges or if you go pro and I’m stuck doing something here.”

“Go pro?” Tsukishima scoffed. “I’m never going pro.”

“You might! You’re really good. There’s already a bunch of scouts looking at you and you’re not even a third year.”

“I will not go pro. I like volleyball, but not enough to dedicate myself to it like you have to if you join a major team. I’d hate that.”

Tadashi laughed, letting go of Tsukishima’s arm to unlock the front door. “We still might go to different colleges.”

“We have the same top three picks for colleges so if we both get into at least one we’ll be fine.”

“What if we don’t?”

“That’s what trains are for.”

“To help horny college kids meet up with each other?” Tadashi asked, grinning as he pulled Tsukishima towards the kitchen. 

Tsukishima took Tadashi’s wrist to stop him from going further and pressed him back against the kitchen island. “We’re both going to get accepted in Sendai just like we’ve always planned, alright? You decided that’s where you wanted to go when we were eleven and that’s where we’re going.”

Tadashi smiled up at him. “You really think I’m smart enough for that?”

“I think you’re smart enough to get into any college you want. It’s your doubt that limits you, not your intelligence,” he assured, taking Tadashi’s chin between his fingers and tilting his head up. “We’re gonna be good, Tadashi. We’re gonna do college and everything else together.”

“I love you, Tsukki. Thanks for believing in me.”

“Shut up,” he groaned, though the corner of his lips ticked up and Tadashi laughed, tilting his head up to kiss Tsukishima. 

“Never.” He pulled out of Tsukishima’s grasp and pat the island top. “Sit. I’ve got something for you.”

Tsukishima grimaced. “I hate-”

“Presents? Surprises? When I spend money on you? Yeah, yeah, suck it up,” he said, grinning.

“I was going to say I hate when you say you’re not going to get me anything and then get me things anyway.”

“You do the same thing to me!” Tadashi scoffed, pushing his chest. “Sit down and close your eyes.”

Begrudgingly, Tsukishima did as he was told, dropping his backpack down next to the island and then jumping up to sit on top of it, legs dangling over the edge.

“Give me your glasses,” Tadashi demanded, holding out his hand.

“I’ll close my eyes.”

“You’ll peak!”

Tsukishima glared at him as Tadashi pulled his glasses off and slipped them into his jacket pocket. “Be careful with them,” he urged, closing his eyes like he was told.

“I always am.”

Tadashi bustled around the kitchen, occasionally checking that Tsukishima’s eyes were still closed as he set down several bottles and cans on either side of him. 

“I don’t like the amount of noises happening right now,” Tsukishima grumbled, feeling around on the table blindly until Tadashi slapped his hand away.

“No touching!” 

Tsukishima let out a low, humorless laugh and reached behind him again, this time to grab the collar of Tadashi’s shirt. He dragged him close, eyes still shut. He grinned when Tadashi gasped a little at the force and rested his hands on Tsukishima’s thighs to steady himself. 

“Don’t hit me,” Tsukishima growled.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Tadashi mumbled, leaning closer to meet their lips in apology, but Tsukishima pulled back instantly.

He moved his hand up from Tadashi’s collar to cup his jaw, running his thumb over the bone. “Are you almost done?”

Tadashi nodded, Tsukishima’s hand following the movement. “Yeah. Just another minute.”

Tsukishima released him and sat back. “Hurry up, then.” 

Tadashi collected the last thing from the fridge and set it down on the island behind Tsukishima, far enough away that he couldn’t touch it if he reached back. He found a lighter in the junk drawer beside the sink, along with the candles his mother had brought home for him before she left for Japan that morning. 

He set them all up as nicely as he could manage in his rush and flicked the lighter a few times, cursing when nothing happened aside from a spark burning his thumb.

“You know you’re shit with lighters,” Tsukishima commented, still facing away from Tadashi. “Be careful, please.” 

Tadashi flicked it again and got a proper flame from it, lighting one of the candles and then quickly using it to light all the others before the wax melted onto his finger. He pulled Tsukishima’s glasses from his pocket and carefully set them on Tsukishima’s nose. “Keep your eyes closed until I say so,” he whispered.

He picked up the dish carefully and rounded on Tsukishima in the slowly darkening kitchen. He hadn’t turned on any lights when they came in, the only light in the kitchen coming from the window above the sink. The natural lighting contrasted greatly on Tsukishima’s soft expression with the flickering candles that made his features dance with shadows. 

Tadashi took a breath and started humming softly, biting back a laugh when Tsukishima’s shoulders perked up slightly and he turned his head towards the noise even though he still had his eyes closed.

For someone who listened to so much music, Tsukishima had for some reason always liked Tadashi’s awful singing. He said that Tadashi had great pitch for someone with no training, but the sound of his own voice made Tadashi’s eyes itch so he opted for humming ‘happy birthday’ to Tsukishima instead as he moved to stand in front of him.

“You can open your eyes now,” he whispered when he’d finished the song.

Tsukishima opened his eyes slowly, taking a moment to adjust to the sudden light as he looked down at the large, triple-layer strawberry shortcake that Tadashi had put together over two days, even sneaking out of bed early that morning to cut the strawberries and add them to the precooked cakes and homemade cream so that they didn’t get soggy overnight. 

“Did you make this?” Tsukishima asked softly, lifting his eyes to meet Tadashi’s over the flickering candles.

Tadashi nodded. “Yeah. Mom didn’t even help this time.”

Tsukishima cupped one of Tadashi’s cheeks with his hand and carefully leaned over the cake to kiss his forehead. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” He looked up at him eagerly when he pulled back and held the cake a little higher. “Make a wish and blow out the candles! But do it fast because it’s heavy and my arms hurt.”

Tsukishima intentionally took far too long staring at the candles in fake contemplation of a wish he didn’t believe in just to laugh when Tadashi’s arms started to shake under the weight. He closed his eyes because he knew Tadashi would scold him if he didn’t and took a deep breath, blowing out all the candles in one go.

Tadashi let out a sigh of relief and set the cake down next to Tsukishima where there was an array of different flavors of ice creams and syrups along with way too many cans of whipped cream, different shapes of sprinkles, and a jar of cherries. 

“Christ,” Tsukishima grumbled, looking around at everything. 

Tadashi grinned. “Shimada gives me a worker’s discount, so I went a little overboard.”

“I can see that.” Tsukishima picked up one of the four pints of ice cream and grimaced. “You know I can’t eat much at once.”

“It’ll stay good for a while. It’s not like I expect it all to be gone by the end of the night or anything.”

He found a cake slicer in the drawer and cut two slices, offering Tsukishima the smaller of the two pieces since he really couldn’t eat that much in one sitting without getting sick. 

Tsukishima examined the layers of cream and strawberries between the cake. “Tadashi, this thing is massive.”

“I woke up at like four or something to get it done this morning, so I think I might have been a little generous with the filling.”

Tsukishima laughed, letting Tadashi settle between his legs as they ate. “It’s good, though. You did a good job.”

“Thanks,” Tadashi said, looking down at his plate to hide his awkwardness. They were quiet for a while as they ate before Tadashi looked at him thoughtfully. “What’d you wish for?” 

“That’s a secret.”

Tadashi stuck out his bottom lip. “No secrets!”

“It won’t come true if I tell you,” Tsukishima offered, though he hardly got through his sentence without snorting.

Tadashi rolled his eyes. “You don’t believe in it anyway, so tell me what you wished for.”

“Nope.”

“Fine,” Tadashi said, turning around and leaning back against the island between Tsukishima’s legs. He continued eating his cake, completely ignoring Tsukishima’s asking him to turn back around.

“Come on! Don’t give me the silent treatment because I won’t tell you my wish.” 

Tadashi didn’t answer, keeping his body facing straight forward while Tsukishima tugged at his arm or leaned forward to press soft kisses to his neck even when it made him shudder.

“Fine,” Tsukishima said in the same tone Tadashi had used before he turned around.

He heard something on the counter move, liquid shake, a lid being popped off, and then the unmistakable sound of whipped cream being sprayed from a can. 

“You asked for this,” Tsukishima said before wiping a handful of whipped cream across Tadashi’s face.

“Hey!” he gasped, choking on what had been forced into his mouth and nose. “That’s not funny!” But he was already laughing through what wouldn’t have been very compelling either way.

He turned around to see Tsukishima looking completely unphased by what he’d just done, guiding his fork to his mouth with his hand still covered in whipped cream. 

“That was mean,” Tadashi whined.

“I don’t tolerate being ignored,” he said simply, finishing off his slice of cake by bringing it to Tadashi’s face and scooping off a glob of whipped cream from his cheek. He set down his empty plate and then took Tadashi’s plate from his hands to set it aside as well. “You should know that by now.”

“I do. That’s why I did it.”

“Really?” Tsukishima hummed, never breaking eye contact as he ran his pointer finger down Tadashi’s cheek and brought it to his mouth to lick off the whipped cream he’d collected. Tadashi squirmed, looking down at his hands just to break the eye contact for a moment. He was unsure of what to do with them now that they were empty but settled for resting them on Tsukishima’s thighs before willing himself to look back up. 

Tsukishima just observed him for a moment when Tadashi didn’t say anything. Then, he leaned forward a lick from the tip of Tadashi’s chin to the top of his cheek where the whipped cream stopped. He pulled back, licking his lips and smiling innocently while Tadashi was left reeling. 

“That was vulgar,” he huffed, unable to take his eyes off the whipped cream that Tsukishima had gathered on the tip of his nose.

“And there’s still more,” he said, leaning forward again, though this time to capture Tadashi’s lips for a rough kiss. Tadashi moaned into the kiss, feeling Tsukishima’s clean hand moving up the back of his neck and carding through his hair, and his tongue licking into Tadashi’s mouth greedily.

He still tasted of strawberries and vanilla cake.

When Tsukishima pulled back, his lips and cheeks were smeared with his own layer of whipped cream. 

“You’ve got a little something,” Tadashi laughed, gesturing to Tsukishima’s face.

Tsukishima ran a finger through the cream on his cheek as if to see if Tadashi was being truthful and used his other hand to take hold of Tadashi’s jaw when he saw the whipped cream onto the tip of his finger. 

“Open,” he demanded, and Tadashi opened his mouth obediently, letting Tsukishima press his finger against his tongue. Tadashi closed his mouth around Tsukishima’s finger, sucking and licking it clean of whipped cream, and continuing even after it was clean until Tsukishima pulled his hand back and grabbed the can of whipped cream again. 

Tadashi caught his breath while Tsukishima sprayed a generous amount of whipped cream from the tips to the base of his pointer and middle fingers. He raised his eyes to meet Tadashi’s and without having to be asked, Tadashi opened his mouth again to swallow around Tsukishima’s fingers. 

He savored the taste of the whipped cream and the feeling of Tsukishima’s fingers spreading across his tongue and forcing themselves deeper into his mouth. He gagged, gripping Tsukishima’s wrist when he pressed against his soft palate, but only held him there, allowing himself a moment to breathe. 

Tsukishima pulled his hand back slightly, hooking his fingers on the inside of Tadashi’s teeth to pull him forward. Tadashi grunted, squeezing his wrist even tighter, but continued to run his tongue over Tsukishima’s fingers.

“Tsukki,” he whined when Tsukishima finally withdrew his hand, leaving Tadashi fully panting. He tilted his head up and leaned forward, pressing himself entirely against the island between Tsukishima’s legs. He slipped his hands up Tsukishima’s thighs to rest them under the hem of his shirt, pressing the pads of his fingers against the warmth of his side.

Tsukishima caught his lips eagerly, the kiss sloppier than it was rough. Tadashi let his lips separate from Tsukishima’s after a while to leave wet kisses on his cheeks and chin until he’d licked almost all of the whipped cream away and Tsukishima’s glasses were fogged up from his heavy breathing.

“I- I- uh,” he gasped, pulling away and observing the flush on Tsukishima’s cheeks and the tops of his ears. 

“You what?” Tsukishima asked as Tadashi continued to stammer through his question. 

“I wanna try something. With you… or, uh, to you.”

Tsukishima seemed unphased, completely neutral if anything. “We tried something yesterday. And the day before.”

“Well, you told me to tell you if I had something I wanted to try right?” he asked, feeling a crushing nervousness hit him all at once for no reason other than Tsukishima didn’t look as enthused as he’d hoped he’d be. “And this is for your birthday,” he added on hopefully, looking down so he couldn’t see Tsukishima’s face if he rejected the idea. 

Tsukishima ran his hands up Tadashi’s arms and stopped them when he was cupping his neck, using his thumbs to force Tadashi’s head up. “You can’t take blatant observations as a no. You’ll lose valuable opportunities doing that.”

Tadashi pursed his lips. “You shouldn’t observe things in your annoyed voice when I’m offering to get you off.”

“That’s my bad,” Tsukishima admitted, tracing soft back and forth lines with his thumbs. “I want to hear what you want to try.”

“Even though we tried something new yesterday and the day before?”

He nodded. “I was just pointing out that you’ve been a little more…  _ adventurous  _ the last few days.”

Tadashi shrugged, feeling his cheeks heating up. “Is that a bad thing?” 

Tsukishima leaned down to kiss him again. “No,” he said against Tadashi’s lips. “Not at all. Just tell me what you want.” 

“Can I show you instead?” Tadashi offered, pulling back with a hopeful smile that Tsukishima couldn’t possibly say no to.

Tsukishima looked nothing if not skeptical as he leaned back on his hands where he’d rested them on the island behind him. “I’d rather you tell me first.”

“I’d rather just show you,” Tadashi countered. He frowned when Tsukishima’s heavy gaze didn’t relent. “Or I could explain while I’m showing you?” 

“Or you could just tell me now?”

“Why do you hate surprises so much?” Tadashi groaned. “This is supposed to be fun. For  _ both _ of us. You act like I’m gonna do something weird.”

“You might.”

“Maybe,” Tadashi agreed out of spite of Tsukishima’s hesitance. 

“Do I have to stay sitting on your kitchen island?”

“I mean, you could, but it’d probably be more comfortable if you laid down.”

Tsukishima raised a brow. “Is your plan to ride me on your kitchen counter or something?”

“No, but you are putting ideas into my head.”

“Do you really want me to lay down?” he groaned.

Tadashi nodded, smiling brightly. “Well, first-” he forced Tsukishima’s shirt over his head and dropped it to the kitchen floor. “And I’ll move everything.” He pushed all of the toppings and ice cream to the other side of the island or moved them to the adjacent counter to give even Tsukishima’s stupidly long torso plenty of room to lay comfortably. “Now you can lay down.”

Tsukishima hesitated for another moment before finally laying back, immediately wincing and arching his back off the countertop. “Cold,” he grunted, slowly letting his back adjust to the temperature.

Tadashi grimaced at his discomfort. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

He hopped up onto the counter and sat crossed legged next to where Tsukishima was laying, offering him an apologetic smile. Tsukishima watched him for a moment, body relaxing somewhat. He seemed slightly more intrigued with Tadashi up on his level. 

“You’re not allowed to just immediately hate it because it embarrasses you,” he said, absently running his fingers up and down Tsukishima’s bare chest.

“That doesn’t make me feel any better about what you’re about to do.”

Tadashi just grinned and pushed Tsukishima’s glasses up into his hair so he’d close his eyes. “You trust me, don’t you?”

“Not when you keep blinding me and not telling me what you’re doing.”

He chuckled and leaned forward, collecting both the whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup and setting them both on the counter as gently as he could manage so that Tsukishima wouldn’t be able to tell what he was doing by the sounds alone. Tsukishima jerked slightly when Tadashi set his hand back to his chest to continue tracing patterns on his chest to try to get him comfortable. 

“Why’d your fingers get cold?”

“They didn’t,” Tadashi lied. 

Tsukishima’s eyebrows furrowed, and he groped around to the side of him. Tadashi grabbed his wrist, forcing his hand up so he could kiss his knuckles. “Come on, Tsukki. Let it be a surprise. You’ve got like fifteen more seconds until you know what’s happening.”

“Am I going to hate it?”

“Yeah, happy birthday. Let me make you miserable,” Tadashi snorted, popping the cap of the syrup as quietly as he could.  _ “You _ are the sadist in this relationship, you know? I’m not the making you uncomfortable for my pleasure type.” Tsukishima’s hand moved to Tadashi’s side, shoving him so hard he worried he might slip off the counter so he took hold of Tsukishima’s wrist again with a soft yelp. “I was kidding!” 

“I’m not a fucking sadist.”

“I know,” Tadashi said softly, glad that Tsukishima couldn’t see him rolling his eyes. 

He pressed the tip of the syrup bottle in the dip of Tsukishima’s neck, making him flinch again, and started to drag it slowly down his chest, letting the syrup pour out in a clean line, the dark brown a stark contrast to Tsukishima’s light skin. 

“That’s fucking cold,” he groaned, squirming a little when Tadashi lifted the bottle and capped it.

“Scoot up more,” Tadashi said, completely ignoring his complaining. He pat Tsukishima’s thigh until he’d pulled his legs up from where they’d been dangling over the edge of the counter and was laying completely flat. Tadashi threw his leg over Tsukishima’s waist, straddling his thighs, and leaned forward, pressing his tongue to the end of the line of chocolate right above Tsukishima’s belly button. 

Tsukishima shivered under his tongue as Tadashi dragged it up his body, stopping periodically to make sure he’d licked every bit of the line clean until he was licking the dip in Tsukishima’s neck and he could hear labored breathing right above his ear.

“Still cold?” he teased, sitting up.

Tsukishima glared at him, pulling his glasses back down over his eyes to make sure the intensity was there. “You’re not allowed to do that!” 

“Do what?” Tadashi murmured, too busy laying a thick, curving line of whipped cream across Tsukishima’s chest to actually pay attention to his complaints. He made sure the line passed over both of his nipples and touched both of his hip bones before ending right at the line of his pants.

Tadashi shifted back to give himself enough room to pop open the button of Tsukishima’s slacks. He tugged them down with his underwear just enough to see a trail of light brown pubic hair. 

He started lapping up the whipped cream, starting at the base of his stomach and following the line to nip at his sharp hip bones and letting his tongue slip into the dips and curves of Tsukishima’s muscles. He paid special attention to his first nipple; licking and sucking it clean of the whipped cream and nipping at the nub while Tsukishima arched into him.

Tadashi sat up when he’d finished with the nipple, partly to catch his breath, and partly to admire how Tsukishima looked spread out over his kitchen island. The sight of Tsukishima, his chest naked and covered in whipped cream and the remnants of chocolate that Tadashi hadn’t quite gotten rid of completely did terrible things to his body. 

He took in another breath and tried to ignore the way that everything about the image made his pants increasingly uncomfortable.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” he groaned, leaning back down to continue his assault on Tsukishima’s chest. Tsukishima’s hands found his waist when Tadashi started on his other nipple, hips bucking up into Tadashi’s stomach, which only egged Tadashi on further. 

When he reached the end of the trail, he continued to kiss up Tsukishima’s neck and jaw until he reached his lips, laying a sloppy kiss to his mouth that Tsukishima reciprocated eagerly. He pried Tadashi’s mouth open with his tongue, forcing his way in. Tadashi moaned as Tsukishima licked into his mouth, tasting himself and mass amounts of sugar all over Tadashi’s tongue.

Tsukishima let his head fall back against the counter and let out a shaky breath. “For fuck’s sake, Tadashi,” he sighed. “Did you have this planned?”

“No, I thought we’d use all three cans of whipped cream for the cake.”

Tsukishima pulled at the tail of Tadashi’s shirt until he was fully sitting up. “You’re awfully sarcastic today,” he grumbled, eyes narrowing as he looked over Tadashi’s grinning face. “What’s gotten into you?” 

Tadashi just shrugged, running his eyes across the contents on the counter. “I think the control you’re giving me is going to my head,” he admitted, reaching for the jar of cherries. “Feel free to jump in at any time.”

Tsukishima shook his head. “No. I like seeing you scramble for ways to make me wraith.” He smirked at Tadashi’s reddening cheeks and tugged at the hem of his shirt. “Take this off though.” 

Tadashi stared for a moment, contemplating whether or not he really wanted to die before he’d gotten to at least mark off the Food Play spot on the bing(o) card long before Nishinoya got the chance. 

Something in his brain screamed that it was worth it as the word ‘No’ rolled off his tongue. 

Tsukishima caught his hand and forced the jar of cherries from him as he sat up, eyes alive with desire. “No?”

“Yeah,” Tadashi agreed, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. “No.”

Tsukishima’s hands slipped under his shirt, grazing his ribs with calloused fingers. Then his grip tightened almost painfully as jerked Tadashi closer to him, chests pressing together. “Tadashi,” he murmured lowly over Tadashi’s squeak of surprise. “Take off your shirt.” 

Tadashi’s brain and body were flooded with an outrageous level of confidence. He felt somewhat high with the power he’d been given when Tsukishima’s body arched into his touch, craving more of Tadashi’s mouth on his skin.

He tilted his head up definitely, brushing Tsukishima’s nose with his own and grinning against his lips as he said, “Make me.” 

“Goddamnit,” Tsukishima spat, one hand gripping the inside of Tadashi’s shirt to pull him forward. His mouth hovered over Tadashi’s ear, hot breath raising the hairs on Tadashi’s arms. “I’m not going to tell you again, you fucking brat.  _ Take your shirt off.”  _

Tadashi tilted his head to nip at Tsukishima’s neck. “Or what?”

Tsukishima’s nose flared in annoyance and he shifted his hold on Tadashi’s shirt so that the entirety of the front of it was bunched up at collar. Tadashi gasped softly as Tsukishima started to push him backward over the edge of the island until he was nearly parallel with the floor below him. 

He grasped Tsukishima’s arm with both hands. “You’re not gonna drop me,” he stated firmly.

Tsukishima raised a brow at Tadashi’s death grip on his arm. “I might.”

“You wouldn’t,” he said, voice high with the strain of keeping himself from slipping off the slick island countertop. 

“Obviously I’d never intentionally drop you, but I can feel the threads of your shirt snapping as we speak so eventually, it’ll either rip, my arm’ll give out, or you can just take your damn shirt off.” 

“Fine. Pull me up,” Tadashi sighed.

“You’ll take your shirt off?”

“Or fall off the counter and crack my head open? Yeah, I’ll take stripping, thanks.” 

Tsukishima smirked and pulled him back up, catching Tadashi’s jaw in his hand before he even had a moment to breathe his relief. “I don’t tolerate brats,” he said, voice deep with warning.

Tadashi pulled back to pull his shirt over his head before returning to the closeness of Tsukishima’s body. His skin was sticky against Tadashi’s from the sugar, but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He reached between them and slipped his hand between Tsukishima’s open fly and his underwear, palming at the hard curve of his cock through the fabric. Tsukishima sucked in a breath, his hips lifting into the touch.

“Really? Kinda seems like you do,” Tadashi countered, using his other hand to push Tsukishima back down. He went without a fight, though he looked mildly annoyed at himself because of it. Tadashi resettled himself on Tsukishima’s hips and took the jar of cherries again.

Tsukishima’s eyebrows raised in question. “What are those for?”

“Shh,” Tadashi snapped, opening the jar and pulling out a cherry. He pulled it off its stem with his teeth, somehow still enjoying its sweetness after all the sugar he’d eaten off Tsukishima. 

He pulled out another one and held it by the stem as he dragged it up Tsukishima’s chest, letting the dyed red juice pool in the cherry’s wake. When he reached Tsukishima’s neck, he lifted the cherry to his mouth. “Eat it,” he demanded.

Tsukishima hesitated for a moment, giving Tadashi an annoyed look, but relenting easily, opening his mouth and pulling the cherry from his stem. Tadashi took the stem back and popped it into his mouth, laughing when Tsukishima wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? You’re not supposed to eat that!”

Tadashi didn’t answer for a moment, working his tongue around the stem in his mouth before sticking it out, the cherry stem resting on top of it with a knot tied in the middle. “That means you’re good at kissing, right?” he asked, setting the stem down on the counter.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Tsukishima asked as he took a cherry from the jar, letting Tadashi eat it so he could take the stem for himself. 

“My dad taught me when I was younger. He said it’d impress girls.” Tsukishima snorted as he tongued around his mouth. Tadashi dragged his finger through the drying cherry juice on Tsukishima’s stomach. “Does it impress you, Tsukki?” he teased.

He nodded vaguely and stuck out his tongue to show off a knot tied at either of the stem’s ends and right in the middle. 

“Oh, that’s actually pretty impressive. Do I wanna know where you learn to do that?”

“Akiteru and I sat outside with three jars of cherries doing this for hours before he went on his first date. He thought it’d make him better at kissing, but she actually ended up slapping him because he kissed her when she didn’t want him to.”

They both laughed and Tadashi leaned forward, completely disregarding the mess on Tsukishima’s chest. “I feel like you might have gotten more use out of that than he did.”

“You think so?”

Tadashi hummed softly, brushing their lips together in a feather-light kiss. “There’s gotta be a reason that I can’t stop kissing you.”

Tsukishima’s hands found the sides of Tadashi’s head and his fingers brushed into his hairline. “So we’re going with the cherry thing and not that you’re whipped?” 

“You just let me lick chocolate sauce off your stomach,” Tadashi reminded. “I’m not the only one whipped in this relationship.”

He shrugged, leaning up for another soft kiss. “Guess not.” 

Tsukishima kissed him softly for all of thirty seconds.

It was sweet with the taste of cherries and cake between them, and it was gentle with their fingers tracing shapes into each other’s skin. Then his fingers moved further into Tadashi’s hair, raking his nails against his scalp and raising goosebumps on his arms.

All of his body’s functions seemed to falter the moment the kiss deepened. His arms and legs gave out, leaving him resting entirely on Tsukishima and leaning heavily into the kiss, unable to focus on much other than touching him more than he already was.

With the little function left in his body that Tsukishima hadn’t completely stolen with sharp tugs at his hair and his tongue in his mouth, Tadashi rolled his hips down, ripping a moan from his own throat with the wave of pleasure brought on by the friction. 

“I- I-” he gasped, pulling back to catch his breath but immediately reconnecting their lips when he saw the pink tinge on Tsukishima’s cheeks and the way his hair was mused without Tadashi even having to touch it. He looked completely fucked out, even though they’d done hardly anything at all.

“I changed my mind,” he murmured against Tsukishima’s lips.

“About?” Tsukishima asked between kisses.

“I wanna, fucking- dammit!” he huffed, pushing off of Tsukishima and clambering off the counter. 

Tsukishima sat up in an instant, looking at him with concern. “What happened?”

“Nothing! Just stay-” Tadashi was already in his room, rummaging through the mess on his nightstand. “Stay there,” he insisted when he’d collected what he needed and hurried back into the kitchen. He forced his pants off as he approached the counter, much to Tsukishima’s amusement until Tadashi was also forcing his pants and underwear down, and leaving him buck naked on the cold kitchen island.

Tadashi jumped back onto the counter, absently pouring lube onto his fingers as he settled back on top of Tsukishima. Tsukishima watched him attentively, confusion evident on his face, but he didn’t question it when Tadashi reached back and started to work himself open.

“I had a different plan, but I now I just really wanna ride you,” he said breathlessly, letting out a soft moan as he pressed a second finger inside himself. 

“You couldn’t have let me do that?” Tsukishima asked after a minute of peering over Tadashi’s shoulder to look at what he was doing.

“No, because you’re a tease and I-” he paused, sucking in a heavy breath as he added the third finger prematurely, feeling a familiar and mildly unpleasant burn. “I want you now.”

Tsukishima raised a brow and leaned back on his elbows, letting his eyes wander Tadashi’s body unabashedly. “Gave up that easily, huh?”

Tadashi glared at him, using his free hand to grab the can of whipped cream. He stuck the nozzle into Tsukishima’s mouth and sprayed it until it was pouring out of his mouth and then continued to spray it down his chest. 

“Shut up,” he grunted, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up while Tsukishima struggled to swallow all of the whipped cream. He slid Tsukishima in easily, body practically molded for him when prepared correctly. He bottomed out with a thick moan and ran his hand through the whipped cream on Tsukishima’s chest, dragging it across his collar bones, neck, and then down to his stomach as he started to set a quick pace.

Tsukishima gripped his hips, lifting and falling as Tadashi bounced on cock, thighs flexing underneath him. One of the many perks of volleyball and the hours of receive drills was the thigh strength that came with it. The repetitive motions of dropping down for a dig shockingly similar to the motion of riding.

Behind him, Tsukishima bent his knees to press his feet flat against the counter, hips angled up just enough to force a long, throaty moan from Tadashi as the new angle drove Tsukishima into his prostate again and again with every drop of his hips.

Tadashi wiped his hand clean on Tsukishima’s side so he could start to touch himself, working his cock in time with the downward thrust of his hips. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he gasped, thighs tightening around Tsukishima’s waist as he came hard, cum splatting across Tsukishima’s chest, mixing with the whipped cream. He clutched onto Tsukishima as he rode out his orgasm, throwing his head back with pleasure. “Holy shit.”

When his pace started to slow, Tsukishima’s grip on his hips tightened, forcing him to continue riding despite the fact that his legs were burning and his body was winding down from the high of his orgasm, slipping into oversensitivity.

“I can’t,” he whined, thighs giving out and pressing Tsukishima deep inside of him, making him groan from overstimulation. “Ah-” 

Tsukishima’s arms moved to wrap around Tadashi’s shoulders, forcing him down until their chests pressed together with an unpleasant squelching noise. He pulled his hips back and then raised them again, starting to fuck into Tadashi hard.

His head fell back against the counter and Tadashi pressed his face into the crook of Tsukishima’s neck, mouthing at the skin there and licking halfheartedly at the whipped cream he’d smeared across Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima’s hips stuttered and slammed into him one last time, his arms grasping onto Tadashi like a lifeline as he came.

When he finally pulled out, both of them sighed softly. Tadashi didn’t move, too tired to even consider it as an option.

“I feel disgusting,” Tsukishima said into Tadashi’s and Tadashi couldn’t hold back a laugh, lifting his head to look at the amusement on Tsukishima’s face.

“What?” he whined.

“You’ve got whipped cream all over your face,” he cackled.

Tadashi felt his cheeks heat up as he touched his forehead and felt the sticky, melting whipped cream dripping down his skin. “Ew.”

“Get up,” Tsukishima grunted, helping Tadashi to sit up on his now aching knees. “We both need to shower.” He must have seen the contemplation in Tadashi’s face because he quickly said, “No. Even if I wanted to fuck you in the shower, I physically don’t think I could right now.”

Tadashi frowned but nodded and slowly climbed off of Tsukishima and then the island, holding onto the lip of the countertop so that his legs didn’t give out under him. They both wandered into the bathroom together with stiff legs and tired bodies. 

While they waited for the water to heat up, Tsukishima ran a hand through Tadashi’s hair soothingly and kissed his temple. “Thank you for doing that,” he said softly. “It was hot.”

Tadashi grinned up at him. “You think so?”

“Yeah. And the cake was good too.”

“I’m glad you think so,” he laughed.

They showered together, though Tadashi mainly just leaned his head against Tsukishima and stood under the water, too tired for all the sugar pulsing through his body. Tsukishima didn’t seem to mind that he wasn’t being cooperative though, washing him thoroughly after cleaning off his own sticky and sweaty skin. 

“I’ll go clean up the counter,” he said after wrapping Tadashi in a towel and ushering him to his room when they’d finished. “You take a nap.”

“No,” Tadashi whined. “Nap with me. Leave everything. We can get it later.”

“Everything’s gonna melt.”

“I don’t care.”

“Can I at least put the cake in the fridge? You worked so hard on it.”

Tadashi grimaced but agreed, and it wasn’t a minute later that Tsukishima came back and crawled into bed with him. “You know we eat dinner with your mom there, right?”

“Maybe we should convince her to start eating dinner at the dining table again.”

Tsukishima hummed in response, pulling Tadashi even closer to him. “Or you could just get uncomfortable boners while we eat because you’re thinking about what we just did, and then I can laugh at you.”

“You’re mean.”

“You’ve known this for like ten years, I don’t know why you still act surprised.” 

Part of Tadashi wanted to argue that Tsukishima wasn’t actually as mean as he acted and that he was just kidding because Tsukishima was actually one of the nicest people he knew even if that was a secret that only they shared, but another part of him wanted to sleep.

So he dreamt about telling Tsukishima all the incredible things about him instead and assured himself that he’d remember to say them all aloud when he woke up.

He didn’t remember when he woke up, but he was sure that Tsukishima would have gotten uncomfortable at all the affection anyway, so he opted instead to kiss him and thank him for helping once they’d cleaned up the counter later and then made him a small dinner since Tsukishima never had much of an appetite, especially after sex or sleeping.

“I’ve got a question,” Tadashi asked when they’d curled up on the couch with bowls of Tsukishima’s favorite ramen.

“Hm?”

“What’d you wish for? When you blew out your candles, I mean.”

“I’m not supposed to tell you,” Tsukishima sighed, looking at Tadashi’s hopeful expression.

“Tell me anyway.” 

Tsukishima tightened his grip around Tadashi’s shoulders and kissed his temple. “That I’d get to spend all my birthdays with you.”


	8. G2 - Choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three things before you read this chapter:  
> 1\. If you don't know what the stoplight safeword system is look it up because they reference it and I had no room to explain what it is  
> 2\. If you don't know what the store Spencer's is, either look it up or just rely on me maybe explaining the store I heavily based on Spencer's well enough :)  
> 3\. If the next chapter is late it's because I'm going through some shit rn and I'm sorry, but I'm really trying to get it finished, we'll see

“Do not stain the bathroom!” Daichi yelled, brandishing a stick of Pocky at them like a sword. “We already don’t have the best chance at getting our security deposit back, but we don’t need pink hair dye on the counters eliminating it completely.”

Asahi offered him a sympathetic smile before shutting the bathroom door and whipping around to give Yuu a surprisingly scary look. “You heard him,” he snapped, snatching the bottle of bleach from Yuu’s hand. “You don’t get to touch _anything_ because there will be dye _everywhere_ if you do!”

Yuu crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “That’s not very nice.”

“Am I wrong?”

“...No”

“Then no pouting.” Asahi ran his thumb over Yuu’s bottom lip. “I won’t kiss you if you’re pouting.”

Yuu gaped at him, shoving his hand away. “That’s a threat!”

“Well, you’re not pouting anymore,” Asahi countered, grinning as he lifted Yuu onto the counter with ease and laid a kiss to his lips. “And that earns you a kiss.”

Asahi put on a pair of gloves and mixed the boxed bleach in its bottle while Yuu turned to his phone, scrolling through the dozens of missed texts from the Tsukishima Birthday Surprise group chat that Yamaguchi had put everyone but the first years and Tsukishima in and then hardly ever responded to.

“Everyone’s talking about what they got for his birthday,” he groaned. “Have you gotten him anything yet?”

Asahi shook his head. “Not yet. I know Suga and Daichi pitched in to get him a limited edition copy of that manga he really likes.”

“Awe, that’s nice,” Yuu said, ignoring the smell of bleach burning his nostrils as he looked through what everyone got for him. “Narita made him a 3D printed dinosaur that’s got a moveable body!”

“He’s really good at that kinda stuff.” Asahi tilted Yuu’s head back and took a section of his hair to spread the bleach onto it. 

“Hey, did you see that Kiyoko canceled a couple days ago? Said she’s busy with college stuff.”

Asahi shrugged. “She’s always busy nowadays. Yachi’s still going though, right?”

He nodded, snorting at Asahi’s glare when the hair in his hand shifted. “Yeah, she got him a way of the blocker t-shirt. You know, you should really check the group chats more.” 

“All the notifications are super overwhelming, so I just rely on you and Suga to tell me what’s going on most of the time.”

“Is that why you never know what’s going on until the last minute?” 

“Yeah, you’re both really bad at passing along information.”

“Why don’t you just unmute your group chats?” Yuu grumbled. “Then you don’t have to be mad at me when I forgot to tell you things.” 

Asahi grimaced and set down the bottle, focusing on working the bleach into his hair. “I don’t even read all of your texts! How am I supposed to keep up with my team _and_ my old team’s group chats?”

“You’re hopeless,” Yuu sighed. 

“Am I currently missing anything super important?”

Yuu thought for a moment. “We’re catching the 8 AM train for Tsukishima’s birthday thing on Sunday. Yamaguchi’s picking us up here first. Oh! You, Suga, and Daichi still owe him for the tickets.”

“You already told me that on the way here.”

“Did I?”

Asahi rolled his eyes and pulled off his gloves to set a timer on his phone for twenty minutes. “Yeah, you said all of that almost word for word.” 

“Did I tell you that I’ve got a practice game against Date Tech tomorrow?”

Asahi paused, squinting his eyes in thought. “You didn’t tell me that, and it wouldn’t have been in any of my group chats, anyway.”

“You’re right. I’m mainly just telling you so that you’ll remind me. Ennoshita’s all pissy that I’ve been a little late to the last couple practice matches.”

Asahi’s cheeks darkened and little as he took a seat next to Yuu on the counter. “Yeah, that’s my bad.”

“Maybe a little bit,” Yuu said, grinning at him. “You wanna come to watch tomorrow? Mainly so that I have a reason to be there on time.”

“My class is going to the warehouse for fabric for the streetwear pieces tomorrow,” Asahi groaned. “Then I’m going to work to pick up the stuff I’ve already got for it.”

Yuu nudged him with his elbow. “It’s so gonna be so cool.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so! And I’m excited.” 

Asahi kissed Yuu’s temple, avoiding where the bleach was still sitting in the middle of his forehead. “I’m glad. I’m excited too.”

Yuu looked down at his phone as it continued to go off in his hand. “Oh wow, Kinoshita made him a candle with the Karasuno colors,” he said, holding up a picture of it for Asahi to see.

“There’s not a chance of me getting him anything that cool,” he whined. 

“What are you thinking about getting him?”

He shrugged. “No idea.”

“I’m gonna get him something weird,” Yuu announced. 

“Nishi,” Asahi sighed. “Didn’t he get you that cool libero magazine for your birthday?”

“Yeah, I guess. Maybe I’ll get him something cool too.”

“You’re still getting him something weird though?”

Yuu grinned. “Of course!” 

“This is why you’re the worst gift giver on the team.”

“Mean!”

Asahi grinned at him and looked down at Yuu’s phone to read some more of the gifts with him. 

Ennoshita bought a new audio splitter after Tsukishima’s old one had gotten lost at a tournament. Kageyama got him a book on volleyball, and Hinata got a book of brain teasers and puzzles. 

Tanaka got two copies of a newly released video game for both of them since he remembered that out of the few video games that Tsukishima had played with him, that one was the one that held his attention the longest. He made a point to mention that if Tsukishima didn’t want to play it; it was definitely Yamaguchi’s from that point on, but Tanaka would absolutely demolish either of them, so it didn’t really matter. 

“Yamaguchi isn’t answering anyone,” Yuu commented, scrolling through the last hour of messages to see that he’d neglected to answer even once. “Do you think that means he’s too afraid of Tsukishima seeing his phone and ruining the surprise or that he and Tsukishima are going at it?”

Asahi wrinkled his nose. “Why do you think about things like that?”

Yuu shrugged, grinning at Asahi’s discomfort. “I’m already thinking about what weird stuff I can get Tsukishima for his birthday, right? That obviously leads my mind to what kind of sex toys I can get him.”

“Obviously,” he grumbled.

“So the sex toys leads me to wonder what kinda sex toys they already have and then so on from there.”

“You’re weird.”

“That’s just what it’s like living with a hyperactive brain. I’m thinking about all the same things you are and are not and none of the things I should be thinking about all the time!”

Asahi shook his head, checking his timer and then on Yuu’s hair while he spoke. “Is that why information leaks out your ears? Because you cram it full of weird stuff and not full of the things that you really need?”

“Yeah, definitely probably.” Yuu watched Asahi’s hands as he lifted the small sections of his streak to check the bleach was working. “I think I might get him a ball gag or something.”

Asahi’s movement stopped dead, eyes wide and words coming out in a sputtering mess for a moment before he composed himself. “Baby, why?”

“Because he’s probably mega vanilla, and I bet that’ll make him a little more fun.”

And because it’d help Yamaguchi get N3 - Toys marked off as an act of good sportsmanship or keep him from getting it marked off because of Tsukishima’s opposition to using a ball gag. 

“Why do you want him to be a little more fun?” Asahi asked, worry and jealousy dripping from his words. 

“Don’t you think a little more fun with Yamaguchi would make him a little less of a tight ass around everyone else? I can only take so many mean remarks about me a year, bub!”

“He was never really that mean to me.” 

“Probably because you’re perfect and he’s never had a reason to be mean to you,” Yuu said thoughtfully, squeezing Asahi’s thigh and making him blush.

Before Asahi could say anything else though, the timer went off, startling them both. Asahi hopped off the counter and turned on the sink, helping Yuu wash out the bleach without getting it in his eyes.

“That looks a lot better,” he commented over the noise of the blow dryer in his hand.

Yuu nodded, running a hand through his already nearly dry hair. He tossed the pink hair dye at him. “Time to make it look even better! Or worse. Guess we’ll find out.”

“You don’t trust my hair-dying abilities?” Asahi asked, brows raised.

Yuu rolled his eyes, trying not to melt into Asahi’s gentle hands as he brushed Yuu’s hair out. “I trust you plenty.”

While Asahi prepped the bottle of dye, Yuu started running his feet up and down Asahi’s thighs and under the hem of his shorts. Asahi ignored his advances, much to Yuu’s annoyance, but stepped closer to him willingly, allowing Yuu to wrap his legs firmly around his waist, heels digging into his butt.

“It’s kinda sweet that Yamaguchi’s trying so hard to keep the trip a surprise for Tsukishima, isn’t it?” Asahi asked, continuing his adamant ignorance of Yuu running his hands under his shirt and all over his chest while he worked the pink dye into his hair. 

“Yeah, real sweet,” he hummed, running the pads of his thumbs over Asahi’s nipples, sighing when Asahi didn’t so much as take in a deep breath. “Giving you any ideas for my birthday?”

“I don’t need any ideas,” he said cooly, smiling at Yuu around the hands in his hair. “I’ve had it planned for months.” 

“Awe, really? You’re sweet.”

If the physical affection didn’t draw a single reaction from Asahi, the sweet words of affirmation did. A dark blush rose to his cheeks, and he refused to look down enough to meet Yuu’s eyes.

“Yeah… I think it’s going to be nice.”

“Better be. Now I’ve got high expectations.” He laughed when Asahi’s face shifted from awkward embarrassment to nervousness, and he poked him in the stomach. “I’m kidding! As long as I’m with you on my birthday, I don’t care what we do.”

“Really?”

“Of course, bub,” he said, dragging his nails over Asahi’s sensitive sides. _“But…_ I wouldn’t say no to maybe, I don’t know, topping or something. Just for the one time.”

Asahi looked utterly unamused by his proposal. “We’ve got plenty of other things we’ll be doing. I doubt you’ll even have time to think about that.” 

“I don’t know about that. I always have plenty of other things that I should be thinking about, but my thoughts somehow always circle back to you and your ass.” He tightened his legs around Asahi’s waist, digging his heels further into his butt for emphasis.

Asahi’s face somehow darkened, and he didn’t reply for a moment, pretending to focus on Yuu’s hair even though his hands were hardly moving. Then his eyes dropped to meet Yuu’s, the chocolate brown of his pupils flashing dark and warning, a visual so dangerous that it made Yuu’s stomach drop on sight.

“I could also just fuck you senseless,” he murmured, tugging a little harder than necessary at Yuu’s hair. An evil smirk twitched at his lips when Yuu’s eyes widened at the threat. He raised his eyes again to look at Yuu’s hair, but the smirk stayed. “Then you wouldn’t be able to think about anything.”

“The fact that my ass still hurts is a real shame, you know that?” Yuu pouted.

Asahi’s smirk faded in an instant, and his mouth tilted down in a deep frown. “Is it bothering you a lot? You’ve been walking a little stiff.”

“I’ve been worse off,” Yuu assured, continuing to run his hands under Asahi’s shirt, but more as a comforting measure. “I’ve done myself a lot worse than just going down on you without stretching myself first, and need I remind you that you put me out of practice for almost three days last year because I got you a little too high. This is nothing.”

“I still feel bad about that,” Asahi said, frowning even deeper.

“You feel bad about the best sex I’ve ever had? Strange,” Yuu teased, squeezing his sides. “I came _four times_ that night! I thought my entire body was going to explode. It was fucking incredible.”

Asahi didn’t respond, busying himself with the box of aluminum foil on the counter. Yuu tightened his legs around his waist, forcing him closer. He danced his fingers up Asahi’s arms and shoulders until he’d look up to meet his eyes. He ran his thumb over the crease between his eyebrows until it softened.

“Don’t worry about me, bub. I did this to myself, and I’ll be good as new by tomorrow… maybe the next day.” 

“Okay…” Asahi leaned into the touch of his forehead, nodding. “Okay, but baby, please stop doing things like that. It stresses me out,” he said, forcing a chuckle.

“If I have to stop doing things on a whim, you gotta start compensating.”

“Compensating how?” he asked nervously as he wrapped Yuu’s hair in the foil. 

“Compensating by being more… _spontaneous,”_ Yuu offered. 

“Spontaneous meaning what?” Asahi pulled back to throw his gloves away along with the boxes for the dye and the rest of the trash that came with it.

“I mean-” Yuu caught Asahi’s wrist, pulling it towards himself to help Asahi wrap his hand around Yuu’s throat. Asahi’s fingers tightened on impulse, and Yuu’s grip on his wrist reciprocated the action. “I know we’ve talked about it before, but this could definitely still be spontaneous.”

Asahi hesitated before pulling his hand away, his entire face and neck bright red with arousal and anxiety. He averted Yuu’s gaze once again and coughed nervously. “I- uh, I’ll keep that in mind. For you. If you want me to. I can,” he stammered.

Yuu dipped his head to try and catch Asahi’s eyes. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“I dunno,” he muttered, pulling back from Yuu completely on the pretenses of continuing his clean up. “I really just… I don’t know, Noya. I’m just getting used to the idea of being okay with biting you and shit. Choking you is- that’s so scary, isn’t it? Doesn’t that scare you even in the slightest?” 

“Not really,” Yuu said, shrugging. “I trust you.”

“But I don’t know anything about that! I wouldn’t trust myself not to hurt you.”

“And I’ve done enough midnight research for the both of us and done it wrong enough to know how to do it right and in the way I like it best.”

“Is this one of those things that forces math out your ears?” Asahi asked as Yuu leaned forward to take his wrist again. 

Yuu chuckled. “It definitely is.” 

“And you’ve choked yourself before?”

“Well, yeah,” he agreed, laying Asahi’s hand across his throat again. “Mainly before we were together, but sometimes I still do when you’re at work or when I’m back home just because I like it a lot.”

Asahi chewed his bottom lip, looking at his hand on Yuu’s neck, the crease growing between his eyebrows again. “I’m sorry that I don’t, like, go out my way to do things you like more.” 

Yuu shook his head, holding back a sigh when he felt the way the cords of his neck shifted under Asahi’s palm. “Don’t be sorry and don’t you dare do anything you’re not comfortable with just because I want to do it. I’m beyond happy with where we are. This is just a suggestion and if you hate it we don’t have to do it ever again.”

He laid his hand on top of Asahi’s, taking in a cautious breath as he lined up their thumbs on one side of his neck and nudged Asahi’s thumb down a few inches to lay over his carotid artery. He shifted his hand to overlay their fingers, making sure that Asahi’s middle finger was on the adjacent spot to his thumb and the other fingers laid idly at its sides.

“I’m just gonna show you how to do it safely in case the urge ever comes over you,” he said, grinning up at the concentration on Asahi’s face and feeling a rush of excitement overcome him. “Is that okay?”

Asahi nodded, pulling his gaze from their hands to Yuu’s face. “Yeah. That’s okay.”

“Okay, so,” he started, dragging his finger across his own Adam’s apple and the windpipe above it. “You don’t want to press against the windpipe here. It can’t sustain much weight and a lot of pressure against it doesn’t feel good.” 

Asahi nodded hesitantly, eyes following Yuu’s hand closely.

“You press on either side of the neck and it cuts off air and blood flow. When you do that, I’ll get a little light headed and dizzy, and then when you let go it releases a bunch of happy chemicals which feels really nice.”

“So it’s mainly for the after effect?” he asked, letting his thumb run up and down Yuu’s skin. 

“For some people it definitely is,” Yuu agreed. “But I like it all. The pressure, the dizziness, and I also love the dynamic of it. It’s really fucking intimate to put yourself in someone else’s hands like that, isn’t it?”

Asahi’s mouth fell open, and he stared for a moment. “That’s a lot deeper than I thought you’d go with it,” he admitted. “I think I just always assumed you were really into pain and stuff.”

“Well, this isn’t supposed to hurt. Not if you do it right.”

“Pain and stuff,” Asahi repeated, offering him a nervous smile.

“And stuff,” he agreed, returning the smile and tracing his fingers over Asahi’s hand. “And as much as I’ve really enjoyed trying it myself, I don’t think I’d trust many people to actually choke me. Or _anyone,_ really. Anyone but you.”

“Why not?”

Yuu shrugged, letting his eyes follow the curve of Asahi’s arms, stretched out to meet him. He followed the muscles of his arm, the power that they held. He swallowed, throat shifting under Asahi’s hand again.

“Would you trust someone a lot bigger than you to put their hands around your throat if you didn’t know for sure that they’re so stupidly in tune with you that they can tell something’s wrong with you even if you can’t say it?”

“No.” 

“Neither would I.”

Asahi raised his thumb to Yuu’s jawline and tilted his head back up so that they could look at each other. “I want to learn what you like so we can do it together.”

“Really?”

He nodded, thumb settling back to the spot Yuu’d put it before. “Do you want me to-” he cut himself off before he could finish, looking unsure.

“Here,” Yuu moved his hand to rest on Asahi’s wrist. “We should set a safe motion. It’ll help you get a feel for how long you can go for and then we can keep it as a just-in-case measure for later on, alright?” Asahi nodded, and Yuu thought for a moment before tapping his wrist twice. “I tap you or whatever I can reach twice and you ease up.” He tapped three times. “And I tap three times to stop, yeah?” 

“Twice for yellow, three times for red?” 

Yuu nodded and wrapped his fingers around Asahi’s wrist again. “I’m gonna hold here, but I’m not trying to push you away. And you can stop anytime you want to, no matter what’s happening. We don’t even need to start this right now if you don’t want to.” 

Asahi glanced down at the timer on his phone, showing that they had fifteen minutes left before they could rinse out Yuu’s hair. “We’ve got time.” 

“Then feel free.”

“You’re sure?”

“I am,” Yuu assured. “Are you?” 

Asahi shifted his hand slightly, tightening his grip but not enough to put any actual pressure on Yuu’s neck. “Yeah.”

“I trust you, Asahi.” 

The pressure was light, but it was there, and Yuu could feel his air being restricted in the slightest. He took a breath, the air passing through the pressure easily, and let it out in a needy sigh.

“Harder,” he urged, tightening his grip on Asahi’s wrist and swallowing hard when he did what was asked of him. A wheezy moan pulled itself from Yuu’s throat as his breath came out in shorter bursts. 

“More,” he breathed out with a gurgling moan.

Asahi watched him closely, eyes shifting from where his hand was pressed against Yuu’s neck to Yuu’s eyes. His pupils were blown wide, nearly swallowing the brown of his irises with the darkness of his sudden arousal. 

Spots burst in front of Yuu’s face, the corners of his vision darkening. He let go of Asahi’s wrist and tapped it twice, but instead of the pressure easing like he wanted, it retracted all together and Asahi pulled his hand back.

Yuu let out a noise between a whine and a moan as he sucked in several deep breaths and scrambled for Asahi’s wrist again. “That means ease,” he reminded, catching his hand and keeping him from stepping back any further.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry,” Asahi said, surprisingly breathless considering the lack of hands that’d been on his neck. “I thought I did something wrong because I got kinda distracted and lost focus.” 

“It’s okay,” Yuu said softly, relishing in the head spinning feeling he got with the sudden influx of air. “You did really, really good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You wanna try again?” 

Asahi nodded instantly, hand sliding up Yuu’s chest and settled it on his neck. “Here?” Yuu nodded, and before he could even take hold of Asahi’s wrist, Asahi was choking him. It wasn’t the steady incline like before. The pressure was instant and intense, pulling a deep, yearning moan from Yuu’s throat.

“Is that okay?” Asahi asked quickly, but all Yuu could do was grip his wrist tighter with one hand and palm at the bulge in his shorts with the other. Asahi’s grip tightened and pressed against Yuu’s Adam’s apple uncomfortably.

Yuu quickly tapped twice, and Asahi slackened his hold. Yuu slipped his hand up and used it to press Asahi’s finger harder into his throat. “Press here,” he murmured, squeezing the tips of his fingers. He moved his hand back to touch the curve of his hand. “Not here.” 

Asahi nodded, pressing harder with his thumb. Yuu’s eyes rolled back into his head from the pleasure. He fumbled around, trying to force his hand under the waistband of his shorts so that he could thrust up into his hand. Asahi lessened the pressure just long enough for Yuu to get a couple deep breaths before replacing it.. 

A rushing feeling rose to Yuu’s head, the dizziness intensifying in a way unlike the light headedness he got from shortness of breath. He was rushing towards orgasm, head light with the climax wracking its way through his body as he approached his release.

The alarm sounded, blaring painfully loud to Yuu’s fucked out brain. He let out a soft whine as his orgasm slipped away along with the pleasant dizziness.

Asahi used his free hand to hit the snooze button, nearly knocking his phone off the counter in the process. “Shut up!” he yelled when it didn’t turn off immediately, and Yuu wheezed a laugh until Asahi’s grip grew firmer and his laugh turned into a stuttering moan.

“Fuck.” Yuu’s head knocked back against the mirror behind him.

The spots started to come back and Yuu groaned, so close to the edge that he didn’t want to give it up just yet. Asahi's grip slackened before Yuu could will himself to tap his wrist, his attention momentarily focused on slipping his free hand into his own shorts before his fingers pressed against him again after a long enough pause for Yuu to suck in enough air to ease his spotty vision.

Yuu stared up at Asahi’s face, twisted in concentration and need. The crease between his eyebrow had long since faded, replaced with his teeth worrying against his bottom lip as he grew closer to his own release. 

Yuu’s hips jerked up into his hand and he let out a noise that sounded something like Asahi’s name between shallow breaths as he came, cum spilling into his palm. He tapped Asahi’s wrist twice, the rush of air hitting him all at once and the intoxicatingly dizzy sensation overcoming him once again as he continued to come, riding out orgasm all while Asahi continued to stroke himself. 

“Fuck,” Asahi groaned, hand enclosing around Yuu’s neck again, but not to cut off his air. He grabbed Yuu by the neck, forcing him forward and into a kiss, completely ignoring the foil hanging down on his forehead. He nipped and sucked at Yuu’s lips, fingers digging into the skin, but not enough to hurt him. 

Yuu cupped the back of his neck and moved his hand into Asahi's hair, tugging at it with the same energy and need that Asahi’d choked him with. Asahi moaned into Yuu’s mouth, biting down on his lip hard as he came. 

When they’d both ridden out their orgasms in full, they pulled apart, panting heavily and still clinging onto each other’s shirts as the alarm went off again. Yuu winced as the sound pierced his ears while Asahi dismissed the alarm.

“I think your hair’s done,” he murmured, pulling away completely to wash the cum from his hand. 

“I think my hair was done about five minutes ago, too,” Yuu agreed, letting his hand fall under the water as well.

“Sorry, I was busy then,” he snorted.

It took them far longer than it should have to wash the dye from Yuu’s hair. Between wanting to touch each other constantly and being in a state of mutual post-orgasm drowsiness, neither of them were really paying much attention to the task at hand until Asahi started to blow dry Yuu’s hair and he could see a deep shade of pink flying around in front of his eyes.

“Does it look cool?” he asked, smiling wildly as he tried to turn around to look in the mirror.

Asahi grabbed his chin to keep him facing forward. “Don’t look until it’s dry.”

Yuu stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “Why not?”

“Because I said no,” Asahi said, voice low with warning. He smirked, brushing a thumb over Yuu’s cheek. “Awe, baby, that made you blush.”

“Yeah, I think the submissive in me just screamed a little,” Yuu said, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to look at Asahi’s amusement and instead focused on the feeling of Asahi blow drying and styling his hair. “You should do that more often.”

“What?”

“Be controlling.”

“You think so?”

Yuu only hummed in response, melting into Asahi’s hands as he continued to style his hair. “Does it look cool?” Yuu asked again.

Asahi chuckled and kissed his forehead. “Why don’t you look for yourself?”

“I can look now?”

“You can look now.”

Yuu turned around, peering at his own reflection and the wide smile that had immediately pulled across his face. “Woah!”

Asahi wrapped his arm around Yuu’s chest and smiled into his hair. “Do you like it?”

He nodded, running his fingers through the vibrant pink streak, and musing the way he liked best. “I like it a lot. I’m gonna go show Daichi and Suga!”

Yuu darted out of the bathroom before Asahi could respond and knocked on their bedroom door for a total of four knocks before pushing it open uninvited. He raised a brow at their cuddly position. “Am I interrupting?”

“What do you want, Noya?” Daichi asked, lifting his head off Sugawara’s chest to glare at him. “Oh! Your hair looks cool.”

Yuu bounced on the balls of his feet. “I know, right?”

“Looks great,” Sugawara agreed, carding his fingers through Daichi’s hair until he laid his head back down. “Did you get Tsukki a birthday present yet?”

Yuu frowned at his diversion. “No. And Asahi hasn’t either.”

“Hey! Don’t rat me out to them!”

Sugawara shook his head, giving him a disapproving look. “Go to the mall and don’t come back until you both have something for him.” Sugawara rolled his eyes when Yuu pouted at him. “Don’t give me puppy dog eyes when I’m giving you a perfectly good excuse to take your new hair out on the town!”

Even though Yuu knew Sugawara was just trying to appeal to the side of him that thrived off attention and praise, it worked like a charm, regardless.

-

After two and a half hours, they’d visited a bookstore, a nerd store, a video game store, an old music store, and a sports store and amassed with a set of three dinosaur-shaped mugs, the same video game that Tanaka had bought for him and Tsukishima but for Yuu, and way too much ice cream from the food court.

“Why’s he so hard to shop for?” Yuu groaned, curling onto the bench next to Asahi while they ate their ice cream. “I feel like no matter what I get him, he’s just gonna look all stoic and neutral like he always is.”

Asahi nodded his agreement and looked at the dinosaur mugs he’d bought. “Does he even like dinosaurs that much? I’m still not even sure if Kageyama was making it up when he said Tsukishima’s whole room is decorated with them.”

“Nah, it definitely is. I went over to his house with Ryuu and Saeko once to bother his brother, and I saw it for myself. He definitely has a problem.”

“That makes me feel a little better than.”

“Well, I’m glad you feel better because I still have absolutely no idea what I’m going to get him.”

Asahi shrugged and looked around at the different stores lined up around them. “Isn’t there a store down there that sells band t-shirts and room decor and stuff?” 

Yuu paused to think. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. What’s it called?”

“I can’t remember.”

“That’s not helpful,” he snorted, standing up. “Come on, take me to it. If that’s a bust then I’m just buying him some birthday cake flavored lube and glow in the dark condoms and calling it a day.”

“Well, I hope we find something then.” 

Asahi led the way towards the mystery store, taking two wrong turns before deciding that it might be back the way they came and finally pointing at a doorway that looked like it’d been graffitied. “That’s it, I think.”

Yuu blinked up at him, recognizing the unique doorway as the entrance to a store that he’d been introduced to via Saeko when he was far too young to be visiting it. “You’ve been in there?”

Asahi nodded. “Suga brought me in once and then left me at the front to look at shirts for like twenty minutes while he went to go look at something in the back.”

Yuu contemplated telling him exactly why Sugawara had left him to stand with the t-shirts and room decor but hesitated when N3 - Toys was so easily attainable by simply bypassing the shirts and wandering to the back of the store.

“Wanna go look?” Asahi asked when Yuu didn’t respond.

He thought of his early declaration about buying Tsukishima a ball gag that he’d completely forgotten about by the time they’d arrived at the mall and nodded excitedly. “Sure! Sounds good.” 

Yuu took Asahi by the wrist and led him inside, worried that if he let him go, he’d walk right back out when he realized why exactly Sugawara had left him at the front of the store.

They pondered the t-shirts, room decor, hats, and emo accessories for almost twenty minutes, allowing Asahi to get used to the dark, obnoxiously loud atmosphere of the shop. 

Cautiously, Yuu pulled him a little further until they reached a wall of lingerie, and Asahi’s eyes widened in shock. He stared at it all for a moment before letting his eyes wander past the lingerie to the sex swings, whips, ropes, restraints, and finally to the wide variety of sex toys plastered across the back wall.

“Suga was buying something for Daichi, wasn’t he?”

Yuu nodded, offering him a sympathetic smile. “Yeah…”

“And you knew what was back here?” 

“Yeah…”

He sighed, though he didn’t look as taken aback as Yuu had fully expected him to be. He continued to scan over everything on the walls with a surprising amount of interest. “Are you gonna buy Tsukishima a ball gag?”

“Maybe,” Yuu chuckled, tugging Asahi further into the back of the store where the rock music playing at the front wasn’t nearly as loud and the lights were significantly dimmer. “But I don’t know for sure. Lots of options, huh?”

Asahi nodded, drawing closer to the cock rings on the wall. Yuu raised a brow, but finally let go of Asahi’s wrist in favor of exploring the restraint options and letting Asahi take his time looking around at all there was to see.

Restraints were one of their larger sections aside from the dildos and vibrators. It spanned across a good section of the massive back wall, taking up space with different colors, styles, and materials of handcuffs, ropes, leathers, and silks. There were three different ball gags on the wall, but even though Yuu had joked about it previously, they didn’t hold his attention long enough to actually consider buying one for Tsukishima.

He picked up a pair of simple silver handcuffs and read about the uses, safety precautions, and risks on the back of the packaging before hesitantly putting them back and picking up a set of Shibari ropes.

Asahi appeared back at his side, peering down at the ropes in his hand. “Those look painful.”

“Only if you don’t use them right,” Yuu said with a shrug. “Tsukishima’s got the brain and the memory to learn all kinds of kinky knots and shit to tie with these.”

Asahi raised an eyebrow but didn’t question Yuu’s knowledge. Instead, he held up a set of simple silver cockrings for Yuu to look at. “They also have silicone ones, but I think these seem like more fun.” 

This time Yuu raised a brow at him. “That’s something you wanna try?”

“You don’t want to?” he asked, cheeks darkening in embarrassment. 

Before Asahi could turn and put them back, Yuu caught his wrist. “No, Asahi! I do. I do! I just never expected that to be something you might be into. You are kinda vanilla,” he chuckled.

“Oh… yeah, I guess I am,” he said, laughing as well. “I don’t know… they just seem interesting, don’t they? Like the ropes.” 

Yuu looked down at the package in his hand and swallowed back his excitement and his nerves. “That sounds… fuck- uh,” he stammered. “Really fucking good, bub. Anything else catch your eye?”

Asahi glanced around, turning towards some standing shelves covered in novelty items like edible panties and sex dice. He grabbed a larger than average bottle of their normal lube. “So we don’t have to buy more for a while?”

“So you don’t have to face Coach Ukai for a while, you mean?”

“Shut up.”

Yuu checked out first and waited to the side of the checker’s counter while Asahi made awkward small talk with the very tattooed checker about how they’d have a new vibrating butt plug collection coming in soon. Asahi murmured polite agreement when she told him that he should check it out, much to Yuu’s amusement.

While she continued to check him out, Yuu checked all of his pockets and frowned, finding that his keys and phone were missing. Before he could even ask, Asahi pulled them both from his back pockets and handed them over.

Yuu didn’t even bother asking why Asahi had his things, because they both knew that if Asahi didn’t make sure to grab all of Yuu’s things before they left any given place, Yuu would leave them at home or lose them in public places. 

**Yamaguchi**

I1 - Food Play

**Yuu**

G2 - Choking

Fuck youuuuu

**Yamaguchi**

Damn, already?

**Yuu**

And he liked it a lot ;)

**Yamaguchi**

Did you like it too?

**Yuu**

What kinda question is that? 

Of course I love it! Asahi’s hands were around my neck, Yama! Around my neck!!! Do you understand how horny just the thought of that makes me?

Before Yamaguchi could respond, Yuu’s phone lit up with a phone call. He glanced up at Asahi giving the checker a too nice smile while she fought with the register to work with her. Asahi caught his eye and Yuu held up his phone, pointing at the door. Asahi nodded and Yuu ducked out of the store, away from the blaring screamo music playing from above the checker’s counter.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Yuu,” a gruff voice said from the other side of the line. Yuu grimaced at the anger and the sobriety in the man’s voice, feeling his heart sinking as he continued to speak.

When Asahi emerged from the store a few minutes later, his eyebrow crease appeared instantly. He looked down at Yuu, slouched against the wall with his phone clutched at his side in a shaky hand. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” he asked, cupping Yuu’s jaw and slowly lifting his face up to look at him. “What happened?” 

Yuu pulled back, shoving his phone in his pocket so aggressively he almost threw it to the floor instead. “My dad wants me to come back to his house and stay there.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sad noya for you 
> 
> ALSO! I made a twitter recently and I have 4 whole followers so far so if you wanna see updates on bingo and other fics I post, wanna see me mass retweet things daily, or send me a lil message, have a lil chat, feel free to give me a follow, I'll probably follow you back :)
> 
> twt : @signedAJ


End file.
